Not for Lack of Wanting
by WillowDream203
Summary: They were enemies in the war and now find themselves partners in school. Did the war really change them? Rated M for violence and torture. WARNING: May be very graphic. EDIT: Rating also including graphic heterosexual sex in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Ch 1.**

_It's so good to be back! _Hermione thought as she smiled contentedly. Here she was sitting in the Great Hall beside her two best friends at the start of a new year. She breathed a sigh of contented relief as her gaze moved up to the clear blue ceiling, cloudless and bright like the sky outside of the newly restored windows. Her eyes landed happily upon classmates returning after the hardest year of their lives.

The war was over; won for the side of light, and the world was beginning to heal. The Order spent the year since Voldemort's death hunting down the remaining Death Eaters with the help of many of the surviving students from the battle at Hogwarts. She glanced down the table where she sat and her smile faltered. So many faces that used to be there were now absent, lost far too young fighting a battle they shouldn't have needed to fight. She felt a pang in her heart looking around at other tables that also lacked familiar friends. Definitive holes littered the benches of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw, but none more so than Slytherin. Only a small handful of students bore silver and green on their robes this year, most of them having perished in the war or were still on the run with their Death Eater families. Her heart sank as she scanned the benches, holding her breath.

"You alright, Hermione?" She blinked and quickly turned her attention to the freckled face of Ron Weasley beside her.

"Hm? Oh, yes. Just looking about. So many people are gone. It's odd to see the Hall so empty." She cast her eyes down at the newly empty golden plate sitting before her before feeling a warm hand cover hers. She looked up into the emerald eyes of her other friend, Harry.

"But look at all the people who have returned." He squeezed her hand, offering a small smile to accompany his sad eyes. She knew he blamed himself for the deaths of their friends. She turned her hand upward, lacing her fingers with his and squeezing tightly before returning that smile, eyes twinkling at the repetition of the words she'd said so many times to him.

"Welcome, students." Headmistress McGonagall called. She paused as silence fell from the students as all attentions were drawn to her.

"I am so happy to see so many of you, safe and well. This past year has been undoubtedly trying but I am pleased to see so many of you return to continue your educations. And to those first joining our ranks, we are pleased to see you. In light of recent events, this year will be focused on rebuilding. Not just ourselves, not just our houses, but the school as a whole. The ones returning to this school to retake last year are here because you're strong, you're brave and you're survivors. It is these characteristics that we need to bring Hogwarts back to its peak. Now, some new rules for this year…"

Hermione looked back down at her plate. She was Head Girl; she knew these rules already and allowed herself to become immersed in her thoughts.

She was aching to find someone, to finally end the torture and find out what happened to them. There was just too much death, too many casualties, for the Order to know exactly who lived and who died, who was hiding and who was in Azkaban. They knew quite a lot, but by no means did they know the status of every Death Eater in the world.

"And lastly, I know the 8th years are going to find this rule trite, but the ten o'clock curfew still stands. No excuses! Now, as our esteemed ex-headmaster would have said: Tuck in!" The tables, once empty groaned under the sudden weight of the food that popped up through the surface. Immediately, chatter erupted around them as people started piling their plates high with food. The three friends sat in silence, reservedly filling their plates and setting them down in front of themselves.

"It's odd being back here again, isn't it?" Harry murmured. She looked up into the green eyes of her friend, sadness lingering just beyond the surface.

"It's not so bad. Everything's been rebuilt exactly the way it was before. It's no different than it was."

"It's almost wrong to know that Snape won't be giving me hell this year."

"Well aren't you both excited for Quiddich? Harry, you'll be captain again, won't you? And Ron, you'll be keeper?"

"I don't know that I'll be able to play again this year, 'Mione." Her eyes widened at the red head.

"Well why ever not?" Ron shrugged ducking his head a little lower.

"Fred." Hermione's heart clenched a little at the name of the lost Weasley. She knew Ron still hurt over it, and quite right too.

"Ron, can you imagine what Fred would say to you if he knew you were thinking of quitting the Quiddich team just because of him?"

"He'd say 'don't be stupid, you great prat. You're good at it and if Gryffindor loses the House Cup this year because you took yourself off the team, I'm going to put Puking Pastilles in your food every day for the rest of your life."

"Now listen here, you two. No more moping. You were both so eager to come back. And now that we're here, it's time to move forward just like McGonagall said. And look at all of those who have returned. There are still quite a lot of familiar faces around and they'll all want everything to go back as normal as possible. Do you understand?" They both nodded obediently as they slowly started eating their food.

"You would both be completely lost without me." She joked only to have both Ron and Harry scoff before diving into a conversation less serious. That's how it always happened. Once they breached the barrier of 'comfortable' to 'painful' they would then talk about something mundane and unimportant in comparison. And that didn't bother Hermione in the slightest. When they had eaten their fill of dinner and dessert (the Treacle tart had been completely consumed by Ron in a matter of moments) the students slowly started rising and making their ways up to their beds to fall into a pleasant food coma.

"Right, then I must be off to my Dormitory. I'll catch up with the two of you later." She gave them both one more lingering smile before spinning on her heel and heading down a different corridor than the other two boys.

The Gryffindor tower wasn't completely out of the way and it only took her a few minutes to get there. She came to what looked like a large expanse of blank wall adorned only with 3 torches. She came upon the first one, withdrew her wand and tapped three below and four over, whispered "Mandrake root" and stepped back. The blank wall quickly shifted itself into a stone archway which led into her new common room.

Hermione smiled to herself as her gaze raked across the room. Right in front of the archway was a hugely ordinate fireplace, logs crackling away, flanked with two mahogany colored book cases. She stepped closer to examine the designs, running her fingers over the lion, badger, eagle and serpent carved into the wood, intricate spirals of ivy surrounding them and the Hogwarts crest in the center. She smiled at the lovely shag carpet lying out in front of the fire with a divine leather couch and deep maroon winged-backed chairs off to the side of the room sitting on either side of a chess table. To the right of the fireplace were a set of stone steps that she assumed led up to the bedrooms. As she ascended them she came to a lovely little bathroom, much like the prefects bathroom with the huge bathtub with hundreds of spigots. Her happiness faltered a little bit when she realized that she would be meant to share that bathroom with the Head Boy but quickly pushed that thought from her mind.

_You haven't even finished exploring this place yet and you're already worrying, _she chastised herself. She continued up the stairs and came to a landing at the top with two oak doors on either side. The door to the left intricately inscribed 'Head Boy' and the other 'Head Girl'. She smiled, relieved that she wouldn't have to barge into the rooms to figure out which one was hers. She pushed open the door and her breath caught in her throat.

She stood in a huge beige room with floor to ceiling golden yellow sheer curtains. She ran her fingers along the beautiful marble topped wrought iron vanity sitting by a window that had an exquisite view of the lake and the Forbidden Forest. Her wardrobe stood on the other side of the window from the vanity, white with black handles and gold accents upon its white surface. Upon opening it, she saw that her clothes were already hung in there and her shoes neatly lined up along the bottom. She just noticed that her trunk sat at the end of her bed when she finally laid eyes on the main focus of the entire room. Flanked by two beautiful white and gold bedside tables, her bed was beautiful. Four-poster, black wrought iron, and more subtle yellow sheer curtains surrounding it. Feather pillows adorned the top with intricate golden embroidery along the edges that extended onto the down comforter. Eyes wide, Hermione gently laid back and felt herself sink sublimely into the softness of the mattress. She felt as though she was lying on a cloud. She sighed in contentment letting her eyes drift shut in pure bliss.

_Now this is the life,_ she thought as she drifted off into a much needed nap.

_She was sprinting through the forest, her heart pounding, her breath coming in ragged gasps. She could hear them yelling behind her, curses and hexes striking trees behind her as she weaved between and over the shadows of the woods. _

_She had to keep running, move faster, keep weaving. They couldn't get a clear shot of her if she kept moving back and forth like this but she also didn't have the energy to stay ahead of them if she used it all by remaining a moving target. _

"_STUPEFY!" she called over her shoulder, rewarded by hearing the thump of a body hitting the forest floor and shouted curses as someone tripped over the fallen body. She turned her head forwards again, running for her life, taking advantage of their delay. _

_Ahead of her she saw an opening in the trees, a clearing. She was almost there; she just had to keep going before they caught her. Once she got there, she'd be safe. She just had to keep going. _

_Suddenly, she tripped. She felt her body sprawl out on the forest floor, her wand flying out of her grasp leaving her defenseless, with them coming to get her. She scrambled into the underbrush, praying they wouldn't find her. Her eyes scanned the floor in search for her wand as she tried stilling her breath. _

_Then they were there. A dozen pairs of feet surrounding her, walking around her hiding place. _

"_Where did she go?"_

"_I saw her trip; she couldn't have gone too far."_

"_That way! She went over there! Don't let her escape!" she froze. She didn't know whose voice that was or where the person was pointing, but she prayed it wasn't toward where she was. Then, eyes wide, she watched as they ran in the opposite direction that she came from. All of the feet around her were gone. Except one. One pair of feet stopped right in front of her hiding place, slowly turning toward her. Her heart started pounding, her breath hitching in her chest as terror gripped her. His knees bent beneath the dark robes he was wearing, white hands reaching out toward her. She squeezed her eyes shut, hoping against hope that she would be spared. She felt a hand press harshly over her mouth and pull her forwards._

Hermione's body jerked awake with a scream, her eyes flying around her rapidly trying to figure out where she was. Slowly she recognized the sheer yellow curtains of her bedroom. Her body was shaking, her heart racing as she sat herself up. Her robes were twisted around her body and she felt a layer of sweat covering her body.

_It was just a dream, Hermione. Get a grip on yourself. It's over, _she thought over and over to herself. She made her way to the bathroom to splash some water on her face, wiling her terrified nausea to subside. After sliding her robes off her slender shoulders, she stared at herself in the mirror, noting the dark circles under her eyes. Even though the war was over, the nightmares still haven't gone yet.

Once her breathing returned to normal, she glanced out the bathroom window. It was dark now, long past sunset. She wondered just how long she was asleep and why the Head Boy hadn't come to the dormitory yet. Slowly she walked back up to her bedroom but when she reached the landing she just stood there for a moment, staring at the other bedroom door. Her hand itched to turn the handle and discover what that room looked like too but she didn't want to snoop, especially considering she didn't even know who would be sharing this dormitory with her. She strained her ears trying to hear if anyone was in the common room before she took two silent steps across the landing and pressed her ear against the wood. When she was satisfied that she was alone, she easily turned the knob and swung the door open silently.

This room couldn't have been more different from her room. The walls were painted a dark mossy green color, the furniture made of dark woods with silver handles. The windows and deep mahogany bed were also surrounded with sheer curtains, but dark grey. And this bed was far from empty. Through the open curtains she could see the long form of the boy who she would be in close proximity with for the rest of the year. His long legs were covered by black dress pants leaving his chiseled torso bare, milky white skin in direct contrast with his dark surroundings. A strong, long fingered hand draped itself over the edge of the bed leading her eyes up his strong arms to his face. Her eyes widened as she took in the soft pink lips, elegantly straight nose, and dark eyelashes fluttering against his pale cheeks, platinum blonde hair gently sweeping across his forehead. Her eyes lingered curiously on his face, peaceful and vulnerable, both expressions unfamiliar to her on this face. Slowly and silently, she retreated out of the room and swung the door closed again. She closed her eyes and leaned against the door as her heart fluttered. She now knew who the Head Boy was and she couldn't help but feel fear, trepidation and a little thrill of excitement. Stubbornly, she pushed the positive emotion away as she finally admitted something to herself that she'd been afraid to say.

She was going to be sharing her dormitory with Draco Malfoy.

**Please review! This is the first fanfic that I've done, so your input would be fantastic :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks everyone for the reviews and follows! I really appreciate them :) I know that you all are probably really impatient for the next chapters in this story (I know waiting for my story alerts is MURDER) but believe me when I say I'm trying really hard to get them out quickly. **

**Let me know what you think! :)**

**Ch. 2**

_It's him. He's here. I need to get out of here._ She couldn't deal with this right now. She couldn't think of Malfoy's sleeping body just across the hall from her and remain thinking rationally. After checking to make sure she had her wand, she flew down the stairs and out of the common room. Once out in the corridor, she froze. _Now what?_

She needed air. She couldn't breathe in here, the stone walls pushing in on her, squeezing her too hard, forcing out the emotion she fought so hard to keep hidden.

_The Astronomy tower. _

She darted down the corridor rushing faster and faster, feeling her breath catch in her throat as it started to close with unshed tears. If she just got out in the open, if she could just breathe she would be fine. She would be able to hold the tears at bay.

She took a shaky breath of relief when she felt cold air whipping around her legs and face, trying to calm her racing thoughts. It had been a year and a half since the war ended, since the battle on these very grounds was won and Voldemort was killed. Her eyes scanned the grounds, seeing what she didn't want to see. In her mind's eye she saw the rubble the spells and curses broke off of the castle, Giants and Death Eaters and students alike fighting for the advantage. She saw the blood that ran along the cobblestones of the courtyard, the bodies that were left where they fell, eyes blank and unseeing. She heard whizzes and bangs from curses colliding with stone, trees, and people. She heard the screams of the wounded and the injured, the tactical maneuvers being called out to members of the Order, spells being shouted with the hope that they'd be strong enough. She saw the lifeless bodies of her friends, of Fred and Remus and Tonks. She saw the mangled body of Lavender Brown after Greyback had massacred her. She saw the blank eyes of Dean Thomas and Hannah Abbott draped over and under boulders, forgotten.

Tears welled up in her eyes as she remembered seeing Hagrid being pulled forward by Death Eaters carrying the broken body of Harry in his arms. Tears started streaming down her face, her hands over her mouth as the sobs shook her frame. She felt the strength, the barrier she put up between her and this unbearable pain, leaving her as her knees buckled and she felt them come in contact with the cold stone of the tower. Her head bent low, knees curled up under her chin and she gave in. She gave in to the heart-wrenching sorrow she felt, the grief she felt for her friends that she lost, the anger and hatred for those who caused it and the overwhelming relief of it all being over.

_But just because it's over doesn't mean that you'll stop hurting. _An evil voice in her head stated. _Just because you're done fighting doesn't mean more won't be lost. They still died. They're never coming back._ She felt her body tremble, the flood of tears about to break through. These feelings were the ones she was fighting to hold back. And finally, it seemed like these feelings were going to break through her, leaving her small, broken and weak. But this was one girl who couldn't afford to be weak.

_Enough of this. _ She told herself. She heaved a deep breath, pressing her fists into her eyes. She leaned her forehead hard against the stone walls, distracting herself from the crushing weight of loss and heartache that threatened to overwhelm her. The tears seemed unwilling to stop before eventually succumbing to her will and she hastily wiped them away. She stood up, straight and tall, and made her way back to her dormitory.

Little did she know that every step she took back to her room would make her more and more nervous. She closed herself off of acknowledging her sadness and grief, but that meant nothing to the menagerie of emotions she had swirling through her every time she thought of Draco Malfoy. She would privately admit to herself that she was pleased on some level to know that Malfoy was going to be Head Boy but at the same time, she couldn't help but feel wary of him. The last time they had been in this school together, he had outwardly hated her and let everyone know it. But war changed people, she knew that. She couldn't help the little bubble of hope that sprang up in her chest. Hope that by some miracle, he'd survived the war just a little worse for wear like she did.

She stopped outside of the blank spans of wall for a moment, just a split second's worth of hesitation, before sighing, walking inside and directly up to her bed.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm so sorry it took me so long to update. I've been SO busy with school and work I haven't had a whole lot of time to edit it to the point that I like it. Thanks for being patient!**

**Ch 3.**

Draco woke the next morning with a start, unsure for a moment where he was before remembering that he had returned to Hogwarts the day before and relaxed. His dream or nightmare as many would call it, always set him on edge and make him very wary when he awoke in the mornings. Stretching, he decided that it was time to get up. His grumbling stomach just confirmed his actions. As he shuffled past his wardrobe, he grabbed clean robes and his school uniform before making his way to the bathroom.

He had mixed feelings about being back at this school. Admittedly, the danger was gone for him now. He was safe here, at least relatively. But he wasn't sure if he was ready to see the damage that the war really had done. He'd seen it outside the walls of the haven that was Hogwarts, but seeing the hardness of battle on the faces of mere children around him, like himself, made it almost too real. Pushing the haunted looks from his friends' faces out of his mind, he ruffled his hair and turned on the bath water. He toed the fragrant suds wanting it to be hot enough to wake him but not so hot that he felt like he was getting boiled. Sufficiently pleased, he removed the last bit of his clothing and slid into the steaming water.

He was startled, to say the least, to hear the bathroom door swing open seconds after he had submerged himself into his bath. Even more so when Hermione Granger walked in, bleary eyed and seemingly like she didn't even know he was there. He had half a mind to scold her for coming in when he saw her. Actually _saw_ her.

She had grown up since he'd seen her last and her sleeping dress didn't exactly hide that fact. Her legs were long and lean, she had grown 2 inches over the last year and kept fit from the running she had done for the Order. They curved up seamlessly to a lovely full bottom hidden by some sleeping shorts that barely covered what was important. Her trim waist and flat stomach gave way to lusciously full breasts. Her hair had gotten less wild, formed itself into sleek waves pulled back into a loose pony tail. He sat mesmerized as her slender fingers touched the handle of the faucet before he regained control of his voice and spoke to her.

"Good morning, Granger. If I knew you wanted to watch me bathe, I wouldn't have even bothered closing the door." Her entire body tensed, he knew, from a well honed instinct for survival. She needed one to be able to have the two years she just did and survive. Her mind was battling itself, reprimanding her for letting her guard down while embarrassed that she'd gotten caught not paying attention. He smiled to himself when her eyes slid shut and he heard her breath rush out of her nose before she turned around.

"If I had known you were in here, I wouldn't have come in." So she _hadn't _known he was there. He was about to make a snide comment when their eyes had connected and his mind went blank. Her eyes pierced into his, bore into his soul and made his breath catch. Her face had thinned out whether it was from her growing up or from her being in a war for the better part of the last two years he didn't know, he just knew that it suited her. Her jaw was well defined, her lips dark and plump, her petit nose straight and perfect. Her mesmerizing eyes danced like light through water, melting him down to his bones as it started moving down his body. He felt himself warm beneath her gaze but refused to acknowledge the effect she was having on him. He watched as her eyes clouded over, the color deepened with wanting just like it had all those years ago. That time that he hoped with all his might that she hadn't forgotten.

"Like what you see?" His voice, barely steady enough to be heard surprised even himself. He didn't want to say that. He wanted to see if she remembered on her own, if she would bring it up to him without any encouragement. That statement was dripping with encouragement.

"I-" She cleared her throat, tearing her eyes away from his body to collect her thoughts. He couldn't help a small part of his mind holding on to hope that she was about to say yes. "I apologize for my intrusion. I'll just be on my way then." She calmly turned and walked out of the room. He chuckled when he heard her steps speed up as she ran up the stairs as soon as the bathroom door was closed behind her.

Shaking his head, he finished his bath and drained the tub before dressing and heading down to breakfast. He no longer looked forward to mealtimes, there were too many ghosts of those long gone, those on the run and those who no longer had anyone but themselves.

_Whoever said you had to be dead to be a ghost never went through a war like this._ Draco thought to himself as he passed Pansy's form. His heart clenched a little at the sight of his childhood friend looking the way she did. She was thin, barely eating when she attended meals if she even went. Her hair was no longer shining with health as it once did but lay dull and lank along her forehead and past her shoulders. She just stood there in the corridor staring out the window, looking at nothing. Her eyes held nothing. It was like they killed her without killing her.

Draco remembered when he found her, for it was he who brought her to her Aunt and Uncle after Voldemort's death. He had been walking down the shadow of Diagon Alley when he saw her lying beside some rubbish bins, eyes open and unmoving. He thought she was dead but when he stopped in front of her, it was the only real form of life she had shown. She had instantaneously curled herself into the tightest ball possible and wriggled herself behind the bins holding a broken firewhiskey bottle out as defense. After a half an hour of telling her who he was repeatedly and trying to calm her down, she lowered her stance and went with him.

"Hello Pansy. How are you today?" Draco quietly said to her as he approached her. She blinked when he spoke and he took that as acknowledgement of his presence.

"Have you eaten today? They're serving breakfast in the Great Hall if you haven't. I'm heading down there now if you'd like to join me." He waited for a response which he knew he wasn't going to get. Gently, he put his hands on her shoulders and steered her all the way down to the hall. He sat her beside Theo Nott, across from Blaise Zabini who were each picking at their food in silence. Draco filled Pansy's plate with toast and eggs before helping himself to some as well.

"Make sure you eat it, Pansy." Draco murmured softly before tucking into his own food.

"I don't know why you waste your time, Draco. She never does anything useful anymore." Draco's eyes glanced sharply up at Blaise. His mouth twisted into his characteristic sneer before he spoke to the darker boy.

"If we don't watch out for the other pure bloods here, no one else will Zabini, and I for one don't want to be held under the cursed shadow of our parents any longer." Draco's eyes were cold and hard just like they were before the war, when this kind of anger ran through his blood all the time. He turned back to Pansy to place a fork in her hand and continued eating his food. To his pleasant surprise, he saw her pick a bit of egg up on her fork and eat them. He smiled at his plate. _We're making progress._

After breakfast he saw Pansy off toward the Slytherin common room with Theo when he froze. Walking toward him out of the Great Hall was none other than Harry, Ron and Hermione. His spine stiffened when Ron glared at him and Harry's eyes narrowed. Hermione just subtly blushed and looked away, effectively hurting, yet amusing, Draco more than Harry and Ron's hateful glares.

"Bugger off, Malfoy." Draco's grey eyes instantly sharpened upon Ron's freckled face.

"I don't need to _bugger off_, as you so eloquently put it, Weasley if I don't want to. I'm Head Boy." To his immense satisfaction, Ron's mouth dropped open in a look of complete surprise before turning toward Hermione.

"You didn't say that _he_ was Head Boy!" She looked at him stubbornly before replying just the slightest bit shakily.

"I had a lot on my mind this morning, Ronald. I didn't think that was on the top of the list of things that I was to tell you."

"What are you smirking at, Malfoy?"

"None of your concern, Weasel. It's Heads business." Draco's eyes moved over to Hermione and lingered on her for a moment before she blushed furiously before looking away.

"I think I've left a book in my common room. I'll see you later," she murmured quietly before brusquely walking away.

"You leave her alone, Malfoy. She's been through enough. She doesn't need you bothering her at every chance you get." Draco's gaze narrowed on Harry at his warning.

"And what are you going to do about it? Are you going to stand at her hip every second that she's alone in _our_ dormitory to carry through with that threat? You're not the only one who has learned something in that war, Potter." Draco spat at him before turning on his heel and marching off toward his dormitory after Hermione.

He walked through the archway to their common room deep in thought. He also didn't account for Hermione barreling out head first at the same instant. They collided unceremoniously with each other in a flurry of flying books and a startled squeal. Draco, being much bigger than her, tipped precariously forward before grabbing her and twisting their bodies in the air so she would land on top. The sudden weight of her body on his chest and stomach made the air in his lungs leave them in a rush, leaving him gasping. Still clinging to each other out of shock, Draco and Hermione remained lying there for a few seconds, catching their breath before their eyes actually met.

Draco suddenly became very aware of her body resting against the length of his, her palms gently pressing onto his chest with her hair a curtain of auburn silk around his face. Her eyes were wide with surprise as they were fixed on his.

"Draco…" she whispered, her breath gently playing along his lips, her eyes flashing a moment's worth of recognition before seeming to come to herself.

"Oh, sorry! I'm so sorry! I wasn't paying any attention at all to where I was going and I should have been. Especially when I knew you were on your way back from breakfast and would have been coming in at any second. Oh, wonderful, my books are everywhere. I'm so sorry, Malfoy. I really am—" She scrambled off of his body blushing furiously as she frantically reached around her to gather her books up. Draco was much slower to move than she was. He didn't have a soft, squishy landing after all.

"Ungh, right. All in one piece? Brilliant." Draco mumbled to himself, doing a mental check of how his body felt. He felt a sharp poke under his left side and pulled Hermione's Ancient Runes book from under him. He glanced over at her and smiled. She was taking inventory of all her precious books, frowning because he knew she was off count by one.

"Looking for this?" He smirked, holding the book between his fingers. She looked up, a look of mild relief crossing her face.

"Yes, thank you Malfoy." She reached out and plucked the book from between his fingers, not even looking at him. The smile on his face faltered a little, put out that she wasn't paying any attention to him what so ever.

"You really should be more careful with where you're going, Granger. Almost broke every bone in my body between you landing on me and me landing on your book and this bloody hard floor." She finally looked back up at him with a slight frown on her face.

"I said I was sorry, Malfoy. I don't know what else you want me to say."

"That you'll pay more attention next time and try not to run me down!" Her cheeks colored again but out of anger instead of embarrassment.

"I told you, I wasn't paying attention. I was trying to get to class on time which I, now, will be unable to do because you held me up with this whole thing." She stood, her once neatly piled books now slightly disheveled in her arms. Draco stood in front of her, blocking her way out.

"And don't stand there acting as though you were paying attention to where you were going either, Malfoy! Next time, _you _watch where you were going!" She brushed past him brusquely leaving him standing with his mouth gaping open.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ch. 4**

Harry and Ron were waiting for her at their old table in the dungeons when Hermione swept in seconds before Professor Slughorn shut the door.

"Where have you been?" Ron whispered over to her, lowering his voice when Slughorn started to speak.

"Malfoy. I ran into him, literally, in the doorway of our common room and I had to pick up my books and he had my Ancient Runes one and wouldn't get out of my way –" She sighed. "Just being his generally obnoxious self." Ron snorted.

"That's no surprise then, is it? There's no changing some of them."

"No, I suppose not. Harry, have you spoken to Kingsley lately?"

"Yeah, he keeps getting tips of Death Eater hideouts everywhere but he just doesn't have the manpower to do anything about them and by the time he does, they've caught wind of the plans and they move. I was thinking of going to McGonagall and request a training area for the Order members that are still in school in case they wind up needing us."

"That's a good idea. We'd have to tell Ginny, Neville and Luna as well."

"Well yeah. And even if she doesn't give us permission, we could just use the Room of Requirement. We need to stay prepared."

"Do you think she'd let us?"

"Do you really think she could stop us?"

Hermione was about to reply when she saw Draco sidle in the room when Slughorn's back was to the class. He took a seat in the back, catching Hermione's eye for a moment before looking down at his book. She couldn't quite place the look on his face when he saw her. It wasn't hate or disgust like it used to be. It was something entirely different. Before she could fully analyze it, Harry poked her sharply in the ribs.

"Ow! What?"

"You weren't listening to Slughorn at all, were you?" She blushed slightly and looked up at the blackboard.

"I was slightly distracted. Care to let me in on what's gotten your knickers in a twist?"

"We've been paired off."

"What? Why?" Ron shrugged. He clearly was paying his usual amount of attention.

"Inter-house unity." Harry informed her. Groaning loudly and scanning the board, Hermione found her name right next to Draco Malfoy's. An exasperated sigh escaped from between her lips as she spun around and her eyes landed on Draco's face. He sat alone beside a cauldron, pulling out ingredients for that day's lesson – Felix Felices. Hermione grumbled indistinctly before gathering up her things and making her way over to Malfoy.

"Do you mind if I sit?" She gestured to a chair beside him. He shook his head minutely and she sat down. She busied herself with finding the correct page in her potions book that held the instructions for this particular concoction. She mentally checked off the ingredients that Draco had pulled out, double checking that he had everything.

"Right then. Shall we start?" She turned to Malfoy, making the mistake of looking him directly in the eyes. She couldn't help but feel compelled by him, drawn and distracted. Her words were lost on her tongue as she recognized a familiarity and openness in those soft grey eyes that she hadn't expected. At the sound of a throat clearing, she blinked and looked up to see Professor Slughorn eyeing them both with a puzzled expression.

"I said it's about time for you to start your potion. Are you alright, Miss Granger?" Professor Slughorn said. She was the cleverest witch in their year and had a habit of paying attention to everything that happened in class so to find her so distracted she hadn't heard him was mildly unsettling.

"Yes, sorry sir." Hermione mumbled, turning her full attention to the potion recipe in front of her. Slughorn wandered away as Hermione pulled the mandrake root toward her.

"Could you set the fire for just above a simmer, Malfoy?" Draco looked at her, leaning closer to her. He longed to ask her, to find out if the bad of the last year made her forget the good that happened or if somewhere, she remembered. Instead, he withdrew his wand from his pocket.

"_Incendio!"_

"_Aguamenti!_" She muttered. The silence fell again, this time almost tangible.

"So…" Draco started, shifting her eyes over to Hermione uncertainly.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" He looked back down at his desk, returning his attention to his ingredients.

"I was just—"

"Just what?"

"I was just making conversation, Granger. You know, being civil? I thought that you, of all people, would appreciate that kind of change in me." She heard the hurt lacing his cold words. His eyes remained fixed on his task falling into silence. She uncomfortably glanced at the book again before adding her mandrake into the now simmering pot, trying to ignore the twinges of guilt.

"So, Malfoy…"

"Can you please not call me that?" he snapped.

"Why?"

"That name doesn't exactly incite a positive reaction from the multitudes like it used to."

"So what would you prefer I call you? Ferret?"

"Would you rather I call you Mudblood?" She grimaced.

"No, I would rather you didn't. So, what am I to call you?" He sat quietly for a moment.

"Well you could call me by my first name." His eyes finally met hers; he wanted to see her reaction.

"Why do you want to be called Draco all of a sudden?"

"Do you really have to question every single thing I request of you?"

"Well, yes. I do as a matter of fact. You don't have a reputation of being the most honest person in the world."

"Well maybe I'm trying to be. Ever think of that?"

"Since when does a Malfoy care about honesty?"

"I just _do_, alright?" He exploded, cheeks flushed, his breath coming in slightly ragged gasps as he tried to regain his composure.

"Because I'm ashamed of what the reputation my name has procured with the wizarding world. If you could respect my desire to distance myself from it that would be greatly appreciated."

"Okay. I'll try to remember that Mal- Sorry! I'm sorry…Draco."

"Well I suppose if we're being fair, I would like it if you used my first name as well." She said quietly. She ducked her head down a little lower, trying to catch his eye. Smiling to one another, they returned their attentions to their potion book engrossed in amicable conversation.

"They're much too comfortable over there." Ron muttered, casting glances over at Draco and Hermione leaning together over their potions book between casting glares at his partner, Daphne Greengrass. Harry spared a second's glance at them before returning his attention to the recipe in front of him as his partner, Blaise Zabini, started crushing bezoars.

"They're reading a book, Ron. They have to be sitting that close."

"Would you start crushing those bezoars already? I'm going to need it pretty soon after I add the mandrake." Ron nodded without looking at Daphne, distractedly picking up the pestle and slamming it down into the empty mortar. Harry rolled his eyes, grabbed Ron's wrist and dropped two of the small stones into it before letting go again.

"She's supposed to be miserable being forced to work with Malfoy. She's not supposed to be enjoying it."

"What, do you want her to be miserable for the rest of class? Just shut it and pay attention." Ron frowned at them one more time before returning his immediate attention to Daphne.

**Hey guys! I'm so, so, SO sorry for taking so long to update :( I've been off my nut the last couple of weeks between midterms for school and work having me pick up 3 extra shifts a week. I also had a massive editing overhaul of this story because there were bits in the plot that I just didn't like. SO. Here's what I've got so far. I do have a few chapters pre-written that are just awaiting my and my editor's fine-toothed-comb-trudging so hopefully I'll be able to update quicker. **

**Thank you so much for all your wonderful comments and favorites :) It really kicks my butt into gear to try to make it as good as it can be! I know I hate it when authors beg for reviews, so I'm just going to ask that if you have plot questions, comments, want to fawn over it or want to (not literally, of course) throw me in a bubbling cauldron of hate leave me a review. Your good and bad input will always help me.**

**Thanks for bearing with me this long. I promise the chapters are just going to get longer from here and they'll get more interesting. **

**Happy reading! ~WD**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ch. 5**

"That wasn't too bad, was it?" Hermione quietly asked Draco as they left potions together.

"No, I didn't think it was too hard. The recipe was very specific, but I didn't think the techniques were difficult." She nodded in agreement as they simultaneously turned toward the Great Hall following the smells of lunch.

"We did manage to make a good one. We probably could have let it simmer for a bit longer before adding the wolfsbane, but I don't think it hurt it too much." Draco smirked and rolled his eyes.

"You really should learn to revel in the small victories, Hermione, and making that almost perfect batch of Felix Felices is one of them." She was about to retort when she heard someone calling from behind her.

"Hey Hermione, wait up!" She looked over her shoulder and saw Harry waving at her with Ron trailing behind, a looks of irritation taking over their faces when they realized who she was walking with.

"I really should wait for them." She said thoughtfully. Part of her wanted to wait for her friends and go to lunch with them but a part of her also wanted to keep her conversation with Draco going. She didn't expect it, but it was quite pleasant. He was even smart when he tried to be, making him more than engaging to talk to. If she knew Harry and Ron, and she liked to think that she knew them both quite well, she knew they didn't make a decent draft of Felix because they were too busy talking about Quidditch scores or some other nonsense. Draco seemed to actually want to engage in a meaningful conversation with her.

"Go on. I'll see you back at the dormitory later." She couldn't help the wave of relief, ignoring the pang of disappointment that passed through her.

"But I… Alright. I'll see you later." He waved and continued on toward the Great Hall as she waited for Harry and Ron.

"Heading to lunch?" Harry opened his mouth to respond only to be cut off by Ron's obviously jealous voice.

"What were you doing with him?" Hermione bristled at his suspicious tone.

"We were _talking_ Ron. I thought that was painfully obvious."

"You're fraternizing with the enemy, you are!"

"The _enemy!_ There are no more enemies! I can't believe you would even say that!" Ron's ears turned a brilliant shade of fuchsia before he could respond.

"He has _always_ been our enemy, Hermione! Ever since our first year here! I don't understand how you of all people could overlook that!"

"There's nothing to overlook! Draco-"

"Hold on, when did you start calling him _Draco?_"

"Oh honestly, Harry! Not you too! Look, these pairings were permanent for the term. There's no changing them, no matter how much we beg and I'm going to have to be with Draco for the rest of the year because we're Head Boy and Girl together. We _both _thought it would be a good idea to start over because we're going to be in such close quarters with each other."

"Well you don't have to be so bloody cheerful about it."

"Well what do you expect me to do, Ronald? Be miserable because I made the conscious decision to make the best out of this situation by actually listening to McGonagall and making a new friend? You'd think that I chose him over you! It's really not that big a deal." Ron's expression darkened.

"It bloody well is a big deal! You're one of my best mates consorting with our archenemy!"

"I just told you, there are no more enemies! You're just being ridiculous!"

"And you're being thick if you don't think he's trying to pull something over on you!"

"Oh, Ron you're _infuriating!_ I will be friends with whoever I please and if you've got a problem with that, then you don't need to be around when I act on those friendships." She spun on her heel, no longer hungry and stormed back up to her dormitory.

"Fraternizing and consorting? What'd you do, swallow a dictionary today?" Ron scowled at Harry before walking into the Great Hall.

"Shove off."

Draco walked into the Great Hall feeling happier than he had in who knows how long. His friendship with Hermione couldn't be going better and it was only the first day! Excited and relieved, he sat down at his table and started piling his plate with food. Maybe she did remember… He quickly pushed that thought from his head when Harry and Ron walked through the door, but Hermione wasn't with them. Weasley looked furious and Potter looked more amused than concerned.

Draco cast his eyes back down to his food. Maybe she had forgotten something in Potions. But that didn't explain the expressions on the boys' faces. He decided that he would linger to see if she came in late. Every time someone walked in through the door, his eyes flashed up only to be disappointed that it wasn't her while his mind worked a thousand different reasons she wasn't in lunch and Weasel was livid but ultimately decided that all his scenarios were slightly ridiculous.

"I can't believe I'm stuck with Potter for the rest of the year." Draco's gaze was drawn toward Blaise and Daphne for a moment before his eyes shot to the door again. Damn, just a Patil. Pavarti, Padma, he never could tell the difference between the two of them.

"At least it's not Weasley! He wasn't paying attention at all! He melted the bottom of my cauldron because he was too busy paying attention to Granger and Draco."

"They're both pretty terrible partners. Draco, here got lucky when he got Granger. She's basically a meal ticket for an 'Outstanding' N.E.W.T. this year. Right, Draco?"

"Hm? What?" Blaise's eyes narrowed slightly as he repeated himself.

"If you need a 'meal ticket' to pass your N.E.W.T.s, that doesn't mean the rest of us do."

"So you're actually enjoying working with Granger? I thought you said she was an insufferable know-it-all."

"She is. That doesn't change the fact that I have to work with her anyway. Might as well make her believe that we're friends or something." The lie slipped from between his lips far too easily, leaving the taste of bile in the back of his throat. His fought back a look of disgust at the satisfied looks on Daphne and Blaise's faces.

"I've got to go to the library." He wrapped a couple of sandwiches in a napkin without thinking and stuffed them into his pocket and set off before waiting for a response from either one of them. He sneaked a glance over at the Gryffindor table and his frown deepened.

If Weasel was still fuming, it couldn't have been a small fight.

He wandered toward the library he realized that he had no good reason to go there. All of his homework was in his dormitory, barring what they got in Potions today. What he really wanted to do was find Hermione and he didn't think she'd be in the library that furious. In a split second's decision, he switched his direction to their common room.

He couldn't help pondering what he said to Blaise and Daphne. He'd never admit it out loud but he'd been dying to befriend the spunky Muggle-born for the last few years. But that didn't mean that he was ready to publically announce their friendship quite yet, if you could call it that. The spunky witch still had quite a few enemies in the school who wished her harm and he wasn't yet sure if their friendship was going to be worth the risk. She was a tempting prize though. She made him think, forced him to be cleverer and more devious when he wanted to prank Potter and Weasel-by. Being her friend would prove eventful, to say the least. But was finding her after a fight with her friends too much? He'd gone too far now, he was already at the common room entrance. With a sigh, he walked in.

He was rewarded with a sight of her books and bag sitting next to the couch and her robes trailing up the railings of the staircase. He dropped his bag beside hers and made his way up to her door, grabbing her robe as he passed. _He was just going up there to give her the sandwiches she missed from lunch. That's all. _He shook his head a bit at that realization as he raised his hand to knock on her door. He heard a frustrated half scream, half sob emit from the other side of the wood and flinched at her anguish. They had had a fight and he was willing to bet that it was about him. He gingerly knocked on the door.

"Go away." Hermione's voice came through the door thickly.

"Hermione, it's me. I brought you some lunch." Draco leaned closer to the door, ears straining to hear her answer.

"I'm not hungry." He sighed and pushed her door open. She was sitting on the edge of her bed, her back facing him. Her pillows were strewn across her room with the exception of one which he assumed she had just screamed into. He walked toward her, picking up her pillows as he went before sitting down on the opposite side of the bed from her, draping her robe over the footboard. Plopping her pillows beside her, he reached into his pocket and pulled out the sandwiches, wrapped in a napkin and set them down near her hand.

"You have to eat something."

"I don't want to."

"Do you really think you'll pose that much of a challenge to me? I can get Pansy to even eat something and you know how she is." He grimaced at the attempt to lighten the mood, but was rewarded with a sniff and a tentative glance over her shoulder at him by Hermione.

"Thank you, Draco." _Merlin, she's even pretty when she's upset. _Her brown eyes swam behind long lashes, tears clinging to them before her hand swiped them away roughly. She turned away again, took a deep breath and rubbed her eyes against her sleeves before turning toward him again. She smiled weakly at him before picking up a sandwich, slowly unwrapping it.

They sat quietly in an awkward silence as she stared at the food he gave her.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He ventured quietly after a moment. She kept her gaze fixed on the sandwich in her hands and gently shook her head. He nodded and allowed them to fall in silence for a moment, unsure if he should stay or leave. Ultimately, he decided she would want to be left alone and made to rise when her soft hand on his arm pulled him back.

"No, please stay. I- I'd like it if you did." She said quietly. He nodded, taken aback a bit before settling down on the bed again. Silence fell again for a long moment before she spoke again.

"They don't approve of me being friends with you." She spoke quietly, begrudgingly, but not bothering to conceal her venom. He was, to be completely honest, unsurprised. He didn't expect their friendship to go unnoticed by Harry and he'd assumed Ron would act irrationally, like he did everything else.

"Well I suppose it's not exactly 'them' more Ron." Draco snorted.

"I honestly didn't expect them to. I expected even less of Weasley."

"It's not for them to decide who I can and cannot be friends with! I can be friends with you if I so choose to be."

"I'm sure Weasley found some way to blame the war on me. He's not my biggest fan, never was. And, in case you didn't know, he fancies you a bit."

"I know but he's like my brother! I can't just start thinking of him as something different if I don't feel it, can I?"

"No, you can't. But you have to try to understand where he's coming from. He is your friend, after all." He shook his head at himself. He was defending _Weasley _to Hermione. What was the world coming to? Silence fell again for a moment before she sighed, looking up at him. She looked much better than she did when he came in and looked as though she was ready to move on.

"Thank you for bringing these to me, Draco. It was nice of you." He just shrugged.

"It's no problem. Feeling better?"

"Yes, very much. Thank you."

"Great! Then we can start on that Potions essay that Slughorn assigned us. 'Pixie tears and their unlimited properties.' Sounds absolutely riveting, doesn't it?" Her eyes lit up, face cracking into a beaming smile as she sprung up off her bed. He groaned and flopped down on his back, burying his face in a pillow.

"I was being _sarcastic_!" He called after her. He lifted his head just in time to see her smirk at him before disappearing around the corner. He sighed dramatically as he got up and trudged after her. Now he would actually have to do his homework on time with Hermione Granger around all the time.

**A month. An entire sodding month. I'm sorry guys. I'm swamped with work and school and that's no real excuse considering I have a bunch of chapters pre-written so I could have them come out in a reasonable time frame and I'm sorry I just suck. **

**Please accept this chapter as compensation for any hair-pulling that may have resulted in my laziness in making you all wait so long. **

**Thanks in advance for the reviews! You all really help a lot.**

**3 WD**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ch 6**

"Done!" Hermione triumphantly stated, throwing her quill down beside her ink well. It was now a full month into the term and she was still finishing her essays before him. She smirked at Draco who was writing the last few sentences in his essay. He made a face at her little victory dance she was now performing.

"I should have known. All those years of writing twice as much as everyone else on these papers would have built up your endurance. But don't start gloating yet! Whichever of us gets the better grade will be the real winners."

"Ever the optimist. You'd think I haven't been kicking your butt all term."

"Well hope springs eternal," He mumbled, scribbling down the last couple of sentences before putting his quill down, blowing on his page to dry the ink a bit. He looked up at her as his stomach grumbled. She giggled a little before rolling up her parchment and put it in her bag.

"I'm going to guess that you're hungry. Ready to go down to dinner?" Draco nodded, going over his essay in his head to make sure he didn't forget anything as he followed her out of the common room. They walked side by side all the way down to the Great Hall with her playfully elbowing him the whole way down, trying to get him to stop thinking.

"Come on, Draco! Don't get too discouraged. You'll have plenty of other chances to try to beat me again!" He smirked at her, playfully pushed into the wall. She laughed and swatted him on the arm. They entered the hall smiling.

"I'll see you after?"

"Yeah, I'm going to challenge you to a game of Wizard's Chess when we get back. I know I can beat you in that!" She smirked but didn't say anything. Let him believe that for now. She spotted Harry and Ron sitting in their usual space and she debated with herself if she wanted to sit with them today. She always _wanted_ to sit with them, but she was unsure if she wanted to deal with Ron's glares and snide comments. Harry had finally accepted Hermione and Draco's friendship and had started being polite to him, albeit cool but Ron was still sitting there with a chip on his shoulder. She knew he was waiting for Draco to slip up and be able to say "I told you so." She ultimately sat down across from the two boys deciding that she'd take the chance.

"Hey there, Harry, Ron." She slid into the seat and started piling food onto her plate.

"Hullo Hermione. Getting on alright?" She nodded at Harry, taking in his and Ron's muddy Quidditch robes.

"How was practice? It looks to be good conditions for it today." Harry nodded.

"It was perfect. Just enough cloud cover to keep the sun from blinding us. But," he shot a glance at Ron who was scowling at his roast. "Practice could have gone better."

"Oh? What happened?" Hermione asked. Ron had been getting a lot better with his nerves when it came to playing Keeper. Battling Voldemort would do that to a person. Harry unsurely glanced at Ron before continuing.

"Well he was a bit, um, distracted today."

"By what?"

"Well, you know Ron's partnered with Daphne Greengrass in Potions and Charms?" Her confirming nod encouraged him to continue as she tucked into her food. "Well, _I _think he's taken a fancy to her and her being at practice today made him nervous. He'll deny it until the cows come home, though." Hermione smiled at his use of Muggle sayings. She didn't hear them often now that her parents are in Australia. It was just too dangerous to have them come back to London yet.

"Oh. Well he was getting better. I'm glad you finally decided to embrace inter-house unity, Ron. I'm sure she'll either stop coming around or he'll get used to her being there."

"Just like you and that ruddy git, Malfoy, right Hermione?" Harry and Hermione both looked at him in surprise at the first sound his voice had made. Harry awkwardly scratched the side of his face as Hermione's temper visibly flared.

"Actually yes, just like _Draco_ and I. What's the matter with you?"

"It's melon-fucking _Malfoy_, Hermione! That's what!"

"You're still going on about that? I'd thought you let it go."

"I will never just 'let it go!' You're mucking about with our sworn enemy!"

"You're the only one who seems to have a problem with him anymore, Ron! Harry doesn't even care that I spend time with him. I don't understand why this is such a problem for you!"

"Oi! Don't bring me into this!"

"I don't see how you can be so forgiving of all the shite he's put you through for the last 7 years. Not to mention the bloody war he caused!"

"Ronald Billius Weasley, how many times do I have to tell you that he didn't start that bloody war?"

"Well he's the one who brought it here!"

"Yes, because Voldemort threatened his family if he didn't! He has reasons and the Wizengamot found him innocent so that should be enough for you!"

"Well it's not! It's still his fault."

"No it's not! How can you -"

"IT JUST IS, ALRIGHT?" He bellowed at her. Hermione sat stunned for a moment, spine stiff, and fury blazing in her eyes as silence descended upon the Hall. With one last withering glare at Ron, she shoved the bench she was sitting on back and swept out of the Hall.

"Well done, you great sodding idiot." Harry mumbled as he rose from the table after Hermione. Ron's cheeks turned an even darker shade of puce before turning his scowl on his unsuspecting lunch.

She had never been so furious in her life. It had been a month. An entire month and Ron still hadn't gotten over himself enough to accept her friendship with Draco. He'd been getting better with this, too. Part of her knew that he was just looking out for her, trying to protect her or some nonsense but she didn't need protecting, not anymore. She needed protecting during the war, when she and Harry were searching for and destroying Horcruxes, when Ron left them alone. Not now that they were safe in the castle. Well that does it. She's finished. She was done with his possessive, overbearing tendencies. They argued what felt nonstop and they were constantly on the edge of fury with each other. She was honestly amazed that their friendship had lasted as long as it did.

"Mione! Mione wait."

"No, Harry. I will not give in and make up with him."

"No, that's not—" He sighed, running his hand down his face. "Are you alright?"

"I'm not alright. He's being a git like usual."

"Well it _is_ usual for him. He'll get over it."

"Like he always does?"

"Yeah, like he always does. Anyway, I just wanted to let you know before you and Ron got into it McGonagall gave us permission to practice in the Room of Requirement. Apparently Kingsley asked her about it as well and wants us prepared." She sighed, unable to hold onto her anger any longer at the prospect of a new task.

"Alright when are we meeting?"

"Is tonight okay?"

"Yeah, I'll just go and get some of my work done now. I'll see you later then?"

"Yeah, see you later, Mione." He turned back toward the Great Hall with an easy wave.

She walked into her common room with a sigh, grabbed her bag and checked that she had her Charms book, parchment and a quill before to heading to the library. She had a project that she could get a head start on until she was sure Ron wasn't in the Hall anymore. Her stomach grumbled at the reminder of the dinner that she had just missed. Maybe she'd just make a stop by the kitchens and grab something to eat before she started on her work.

While she meant to head toward the Hufflepuff common room, the same corridor the kitchens were in, she was too distracted to notice she'd gone the wrong way. Unfortunately, it had gotten her attention too late. Theo Nott and Blaise Zabini were talking in hushed tones just outside of their common room, their eyes fixed on her. Her step faltered just a fraction before she straightened her back and kept walking.

"Hello Granger. What brings you all the way down here?"

"None of your concern, Zabini. I can be where I please." Blaise sneered at her.

"Look, Theo. I think she believes she's better than us now that she's befriended _Draco_."

"Now that won't do, Blaise. Not at all." A thrill of fear shot through her body as the two boys started advancing on her. She tried moving her hand toward her wand.

"Oh I don't think so Granger. _Accio wand!" _Her wand shot out of her pocket, past her outstretched hands and into Theo's.

"Now, how about we show this little _mudblood_ who's really better than whom."

"Threatening an unarmed woman doesn't exactly make you better than anyone, Zabini." She spat at him. In the blink of an eye, his hand collided with the side of her face. The strike knocked her off balance as she fell against the wall. Her cheek burned, tears welled up in her eyes but she was proud that she didn't make a sound. The warm, metallic taste of blood flooded her mouth as she pressed a hand against her lip revealing a red smear. She smirked and glared back at them.

"I don't know if you two were aware, but I was tortured by Bellatrix Lestrange. I don't think there's anything you can do that would be worse than her." Her head snapped back as his hand collided with her face again. She was thrown into the wall, lost her footing on the slippery stones of the floor and fell hard on her arm. She winced, hoping she didn't dislocate it. Theo and Blaise chuckled as she forced herself up off the ground as they exchanged a glance, looking back down at her.

"We'll see about that, Mudblood. _Crucio!"_ She curled in on herself, her body feeling like it was exploding and getting crushed at the same time. Her hands flew up to her temples as her knees buckled. The cold stone floor leeched the warmth out of her body as she felt herself press against it, twisting in pain. Her blood was pounding in her ears and she vaguely heard herself screaming. _Make it stop. Please, just make it stop!_

"Oh, I don't think so, Granger. You don't get to decide when your punishment stops." Theo sneered as Blaise chuckled beside him. She hadn't realized she'd spoken out loud until he responded. She felt herself thrashing against the floor, her entire body burning up and freezing cold at the same time. Rough screams ripped from her throat as fire licked at her bones. Then suddenly the pain stopped and her body fell limp. Her breath came in ragged gasps, her lungs fighting against the air scraped along her lungs. For a moment, she dared to believe that they had finished torturing her until a searing pain cut across her forearm. Her eyes flew open to see Blaise holding his wand above the scar Bellatrix had left. She screamed as his wand sliced her skin open, carving her like a piece of meat before, with a sharp flick of his wrist he snapped hers.

"This should serve as an appropriate reminder of who you really are. Give her another go, Theo. We have to make sure she really learns the lesson."

"I couldn't agree more, Blaise. _Crucio!" _She didn't think she had the energy to move, to writhe on the floor but she felt her body twisting, contorting, sickeningly fold in on itself and stretch out at the same time. It was like her limbs couldn't agree on where to move so pieces of her would go one direction and others would go the opposite while her blood burned like she was filled with fire. She felt her head banging on the floor as her spine was folding so sharply she thought it would break. She vaguely heard the cracks and pops of broken bones and dislocated joints which only fueled their curse. She felt her stomach twist, knew she was on the verge of being sick from the pain. They weren't going to let her go any time soon; she may as well give up. The pain eased off again without leaving her the strength to breathe, let alone move.

"I think that's enough for right now, don't you Blaise?"

"There's just one more thing." She felt him kneel down beside her before pain started again along her scalp. Her head wrenched up as a little whimper escaped from her mouth. His hot breath glided over her skin as his lips crushed down on hers, his teeth digging into her lip viciously. She tried pulling her head away but his grip on her hair was too strong and she was too weak. He wrenched her head around, exposing her neck. She cringed as she felt his wet lips land on her soft skin above her vein and let out a strangled cry when he bit her hard. He quickly released her as she fell back down to the floor of the corridor, her entire body shaking.

"Remember your place, Mudblood." Blaise whispered menacingly before straightening, looking at Theo and sauntering off leaving her trembling on the floor. She heard the vague click of her wand hitting the stone floor amongst their retreating footsteps.

Her body wasn't responding to her, her arms and legs itching to curl into herself, provide some sort of barrier between her and the horrible feeling that enveloped her. It wasn't just shame; it was disgust, violation and bareness. For the first time in her life, she felt every bit as filthy as the Slytherins have been telling her she is. It wasn't until the cheek resting on the floor was soaked did she realize that she was crying. Silent tears ran down her face as the terror she had felt at the hands of those two boys finally washed over her. She didn't have the will to make herself stop nor to fully release the emotions that threatened to drown her. So she just laid there unmoving, letting the tears flow. Slowly, the general ache of her whole being started fading, leaving dots of sharp pain in her side, her shoulder, her wrist, her leg. She closed her eyes hoping that when she opened them again, this would all just be a horrible nightmare that she could forget.

"Hermione? Oh, Merlin what happened to you?" She didn't have the energy to open her eyes again but she tried anyway only seeing the hazy form of someone leaning down over her. She felt warm, strong arms encircle her, lifting her away from the cold stones of the corridor. She let out a cry as those dots of pain spread along her entire limb, her body trying to jerk away from the pain while trying to stay still to keep the pain at bay.

"Shh, Hermione it's okay. I'm not going to hurt you." Some part of her mind recognized the voice and knew it was telling the truth, but that didn't lessen the pain. She tried telling the voice to let her go, that just touching her hurt so much she couldn't bear it. She opened her mouth to speak only to have a pained shriek leak out.

"Please, Hermione, stop moving. It'll hurt less if you just relax and stop moving," the voice begged her. Against every instinct she had, she listened allowing herself to drift off into the numb and waiting darkness.

**Oh I know, I'm so stinking mean :) I know it's been soooo long since I posted. I'm sorry :( Holidays and Finals are upon me as well as getting ready for my sister's return from college for the winter break so I'm so stinking busy. I'll try to post quicker, but don't bank on it until possibly (God I hope not) after the new year. If I don't post before that, Happy Holidays, everyone! :)**

**Please review and let me know what you think! 3 Willow**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, finals are over and now I can get back to posting. Thank you for being patient :)**

**Ch 7.**

Draco's mind was racing as he hurried up to the hospital wing, Hermione's body draped across his arms. He didn't even register her weight in his arms; she was so small and light. He hadn't felt this kind of fear since a time before the war. He pushed those thoughts out of his head as he hurried to the Hospital Wing. When he'd gotten her to Madam Pomfrey he knew that it was bad. He'd never seen the nurse's face that particular combination of fear and anger.

"Mr. Malfoy, have you alerted Headmistress McGonagall?" Draco laid Hermione's limp body on a cot and looked up at Madam Pomfrey, shaking his head.

"No, I found her and brought her directly here. What's the matter with her? Will she be alright?" She conjured up a basin with warm water and a cloth, handing it over to him.

"Now you wipe her face and arms, get her out of that filthy robe and clean her up a touch. I must floo Minerva. She must be aware." Before he could ask any more questions, Madam Pomfrey had hurried into her office. He turned his attentions to Hermione, really looking at her for the first time. He grimaced, pulling out his wand to vanish her robes from her body. Her lip was bloodied, her teeth appeared to try to rip a hole straight through.

There was a gash on her temple with blood dried along the side of her face. As gently as he could he began cleaning her face as he noticed more and more bruises blooming on her skin. His eyes took in her red-smattered school shirt, warily pulling back her soaked sleeve. What he saw made him cringe in disgust. He was there when that cruel blemish was first put on her skin, marking her for the rest of her life. It was reopened now, the word 'mudblood' bleeding anew. He glanced up from his ministrations as Madam Pomfrey scurried back, charming curtains to obscure Hermione's bed from view.

"…Absolutely vile, using these curses against another student. Completely unacceptable."

"What curse? What happened to her?" Her sharp eyes locked on his before softening at the concern written on his face.

"Well, Mr. Malfoy, I would think you of all people would know what the side effects of a Cruciatus curse would look like after having He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named holed up in your home." The disgust Draco felt multiplied tenfold and the burning wave of rage slowly started spreading through him as he looked back down at Hermione. He recognized it now. Her body utterly devoid of strength, the absence of color in her face, the bruises forming all over her pale skin. He'd seen people looking like this far too often, had been forced to try to cause others the same kind of pain she had just experienced. His mind started to move to a familiar scenario where a woman he cared deeply for had looked like this, but he quickly pushed it from his mind. He should have recognized it, ashamed that he didn't.

"Who did this to her, did you say? Another student?"

"So it would seem. Headmistress McGonagall said no one entered the grounds in the last few days that went unaccounted for by any means but unfortunately, we have no way to track whose wand it was that casted this particular curse."

"Isn't there supposed to be some ward to prevent this?"

"There are certain precautions but if the caster is strong enough, it'll make it through. The Unforgivables are strong pieces of Dark Magic. There are only so many precautions we can take but there are also only so many people who can cast them and get through the wards." Their eyes met in harsh understanding before she started bustling around Hermione. He sat in a daze. People could do this inside the school? Well of course they could, he was standing there bearing witness when Snape killed Dumbledore in the tower. He sat numbly as Madam Pomfrey cast charms and spells over Hermione, healing her cuts with a wave of her wand, all except the words on her arm. He looked up at her expectantly, not knowing a single malady that Pomfrey hadn't been able to heal yet.

"It's been charmed with an anti-healing spell. It can't be healed by magic, only by nature. It…" she cleared her throat. "It leaves a more prominent scar that way." Draco watched as she wrapped a bandage around it and setting her broken wrist, obscuring it from view yet making it that much more obvious.

Her eyelids felt heavy, her mind in a haze. She could hear people around her, talking and moving but she couldn't do anything to let them know she was awake. It was like her mind wasn't connected to her body, movement, speech, basic motor function beyond her control. Unfortunately the lack of connection didn't extend to her body. Everything ached and her joints were stiff. The after-effects of the Cruciatus Curse were almost as bad as suffering through it the first time. Vaguely she felt a hand on hers, a thumb ghosting over the back of her hand in comfort.

"What happened?" She would recognize Harry's voice anywhere though it did take her a moment's thought. She felt a little relief knowing he was still willing to come to her side.

"I don't know. I found her on the floor in the corridor by Slytherin's common room and from what they did to her arm I'm assuming it was one of them. When I find out who it was, I'm going to kill them." Draco growled, his grip tightening on her hand. Hermione's mind frantically searched itself, trying desperately to remember what had happened. It all returned in a painful rush, her lungs sucking in air violently before her limbs started to shake.

"Hermione? Hermione, it's okay. You're in the hospital wing. You're safe, I promise. Relax, you're safe." She felt Draco's hand on her forehead brushing her hair back reassuringly, Harry's hand resting on her knee. Mustering all the strength she had, she tried opening her eyes. She felt them fluttering against her cheeks before successfully opening them. The lights burned her eyes as her vision blurred in and out. Her eyes were met by a concerned pair of grey ones searching her face for confirmation that she was alright.

"Draco…" she felt herself whisper before her eyes gave up their resolve to stay open.

"Shh, it's okay Hermione. Just sleep. We'll be right here when you wake up. I will keep you safe." She tried smiling reassuringly at him before giving into her body's desire for sleep.

Hermione felt herself waking again and she slowly opened her eyes. The sun had gone down and the hospital wing was only illuminated by a few floating candles. She took a mental and visual inventory of her body before she attempted to move. Her ribs on her left side, her left wrist and her right femur ached and occasionally burned which she recognized as the middle of a bone healing cycle. Her right arm was in a sling with a dull pain coming from it. She tried moving it and grimaced. Just as she'd feared in the corridor, she dislocated it. She raised her left arm to touch the spot where Blaise had bitten her and was caught completely off guard by the bandage wrapped around her forearm. She'd forgotten about that particular part of the torture. Now she had to live with it yet again as it the scar healed, turned bright pink again before fading out into the less noticeable white scar it was. Defeated, she dropped her arm to the side of the bed when she realized she hadn't woken up alone like she'd thought.

Down at her side where a blonde head was resting beside her hand. She smiled, before brushing a few strands of hair out of his closed eyes. Her fingers lingered gently on his cheekbone before running down the softness of his cheek. Her mind quickly flashed to a time when the innocence on this boy's face was just starting to disappear, still mostly kind and gentle. Him, sitting beside her, head tossed back in gleeful laughter, his hand brushing her hair back… She gasped with surprise as his hand closed around hers as grey eyes opened, fixed on her.

"You're awake." He sat up, rubbing his eyes briefly before peering at her face again. She knew he was searching for confirmation that she was alright, that there wasn't any lasting damage from her encounter with Theo and Blaise so she struggled to give it to him.

"I'm alright," she rasped. She winced at the roughness of her words against her throat. She glanced around for a glass of water which Draco reached for and held to her lips. She swallowed gratefully, smiling up at him.

"Thank you." She smiled as he squeezed her hand. "You stayed."

"Of course I stayed. I wouldn't leave you for a second."

"Hermione, who did this to you?" She turned away from him, not wanting him to see the shame and guilt that was so obviously written on her face. She mutely shook her head, tears welling up in her eyes.

"No, Hermione don't cry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry; I didn't mean to upset you. Shh, it's okay. It'll be alright." He pulled her into his arms, sitting on the edge of her bed. She winced as her sore body was moved, her freshly healed ribs rejecting this position before allowing herself to relax in his arms. He rested his chin on the top of her head as she buried her face into his shoulder. The tears poured freely down her cheeks now, her hand fisted in his robes despite the pain as she tried holding back the sobs. He started rocking her back and forth as he whispered words of comfort into her hair.

"They will not get away with this, Hermione. Whoever did this to you will not ever hurt you again. I swear to you, I will find them." Her body shook as the sobs came hard now. His grip on her tightened as she gave into the horror she felt. She felt like she was falling apart from the inside and his arms were the only thing holding her together. She wanted to tell him who did it, that Blaise and Theo stole her dignity and made her feel less than a person but her throat wouldn't let the words out. Her thoughts drifted across Theo and Blaise, the manic look on their faces as they watched her body break itself amused. The horror and paralyzing fear washed over her in a wave as her weak sobs turned into hysterics.

She felt like she was going to be sick, like the tears would never stop, like she was going to die from the pain of it all. She couldn't get her breath, she couldn't make herself calm down, she couldn't keep her stomach from clenching ominously or her body lurching forward slightly with each spasm. Both of her hands were wrapped in his sleeves, ignoring the protest of her shoulder and her wrist.

"Dra-Draco. Draco, can—can't brea—sick. Goin—_Mer—lin_—Dra—"

He felt her body heave and reached over for the basin sitting at the side of her bed. He placed it in her lap just as her free hand grasped it and she emptied her stomach into it. He gathered her hair in his hands as she retched again, making her cry harder and cough as her lungs fought for breath but her stomach tried to purge itself clean of its terror. He'd never seen anyone like this, so terrified they made themselves sick thinking about it, having a panic attack because they simply thought about what happened to them. He rubbed soothing circles on her back, trying to do something to calm her or at the very least get her to stop vomiting. Eventually, her body didn't have anything left to purge, her weak body heaving with nothing coming back up. He felt her start to tremble. He pulled the basin out of her hand and pulled her back into his arms. He wasn't sure what to say or what to do so he settled for just holding her, being the strong point in her world for the moment that nothing seems anchored down anymore.

"Shh, Hermione. Deep breaths come on. You can do it. Slow down, take deep breaths. That's it. Good, good, you're alright. Shh."

Gradually, her hysterical sobs slowed her breath coming in wet hiccups, her entire body shaking. Her eyes felt puffy and her nose ran but he still didn't let her go. He wouldn't let her go, she realized. He would be there and hold her while she cried and made sure that she wouldn't be left alone. She couldn't help but feel relieved that he was there to make the terror release her. Her hands loosened and softly lay on his arms. Every time she trembled his arms tightened on her and he whispered calming words, words she barely heard but comforted just the same.

"D-Draco I was so sc-scared," she mumbled into his shoulder. She felt his hands on each side of her face as his gaze pierced hers.

"Listen to me, Hermione. They will never harm you again. Not as long as I'm alive will they touch you or mar your skin like they did ever again. You have my word, okay?"

"I can't Draco. I can't handle this." She whispered. Her voice quivered and she felt the tears coming again, completely renewed.

"It's alright. Shh, Hermione, it's alright. Come now, let's get you some sleep, hm?" He smiled into her eyes, before laying her back down on her bed. She clutched his hand like a vice, her eyes wide with fear and desperation. He grasped her hand back, leaning his elbow up by her head stroking her hair back.

"Don't leave me."

"Never."


	8. Chapter 8

**Ch 8**

Draco was striding down the corridors leading to the Slytherin common room trying to keep his temper under control. Hermione was awake now, Madam Pomfrey getting her discharged after a week of care and she assured him that she could make it to their common room on her own. Once she was there, he knew she'd be safe and that no one but himself could get in. He was willing to stand there and stubbornly argue with her that he wasn't going to leave her alone again when Potter waltzed into the hospital wing. Hermione immediately suggested that Harry accompany her to ease Draco's worrying. He agreed and Draco had been stuck so he begrudgingly handed her over to her friend. Now he was determined to hunt these bastards down. And he knew exactly where to start.

"Unicorn's Blood" he murmured at the entrance of the Slytherin common room. He strode into the room, his face now wearing his familiar mask of cold indifference as his eyes searched out Theo and Blaise. Like Pomfrey said, there were only a handful of students who had the gall and skill to attack the Head Girl, least of all Hermione Granger. These two were the top contenders. They weren't here but sitting by the fire place was Daphne Greengrass and Millicent Bulstrode. If there were ever two gossips within the Slytherin House, these two unlikely friends would be them.

"Hello ladies. Lovely evening to be in the dungeons, yeah?"

"Hello Draco. We haven't seen you down here in a while. What brings you?"

"I wanted to get out of my bloody dormitory. Haven't seen Blaise and Theo lately have you?"

"Come to think of it, we haven't seen them all day. Well that's most disconcerting, isn't it Millie?"

"About a week ago they started disappearing for stretches of time. It was about the time the mudblood was attacked."

"Why are you looking for them?"

"I just wanted to see if they'd like to go flying with me for a while, nothing serious, Daphne darling."

"Alright, well if we see them, we'll let them know." Draco rose, pecking the cheeks of first Daphne, then Millicent before taking his leave.

"Thank you for your help, ladies. Have a good night."

"Bye, Draco." As he left the Slytherin common room, he couldn't help but think how proud his mother and father would be that, even after the war, his pureblood manners were still intact.

She was sitting in the common room with Harry, low voices talking intently. She looked up at him when he walked in and smiled at him, eyes sparkling. This was the first time in a week that she'd looked this happy. Her smile faltered when she saw the serious look on his face and Harry turned to see what the matter was.

"Draco?" Her voice reached him, quivering slightly. His gaze bore into hers as he smiled tightly. Harry rose from the couch and stood before him, blocking their conversation from the girl on the couch.

"What happened, Malfoy? What did you find out?" Harry murmured softly. A wary look to Hermione made Draco's voice barely audible.

"I'm fairly certain it was Nott and Zabini." The emerald eyes darkened, fury sparking behind them. For the first time, the two boys felt as though they were on the same page.

"We'll talk. We'll fix it." Harry replied in a quiet whisper. Draco considered it for a moment wanting the revenge completely to himself before nodding sharply.

"Tell me what's going on. What happened, Draco? Where did you go?" His eyes met hers again, softer this time as he walked around to sit beside her. He brushed her hair out of her eyes, gently tucking it behind her ear.

"How are you feeling? Are you alright?" He smiled as she unconsciously turned her cheek into his hand a bit before nodding.

"Just a little hungry. Where did you go?"

"I just had to have a chat with someone. Don't worry. Shall we go down to lunch?" He saw the hesitation written across her face, the shiver of fear coursing through her body before steeling herself and nodding.

"I'm just going to pop off to the loo. I'll just be a moment." The boys nodded as she hurried up the stairs. Draco took this opportunity to talk to Harry.

"They've been absent a lot since her accident. I didn't find them, but I talked to Daphne and Millicent and they were both extremely helpful."

"Why would Daphne and Millicent know anything?"

"They are, in essence, the Lavender and Pavarti of the Slytherin house. They will know everything that goes on."

"So what do we do now? They can't just get away with this, Malfoy. I don't care if they're your friends."

"Of course they won't get away with this. I promised her that whoever did this wouldn't get away with it. We first have to figure out if it really was them. We need a plan. What are you staring at?"

"She's right. You really have changed."

"Brilliant observation, really, but there are more pressing matters at hand here." They both looked up at the staircase as the door opened.

"I'll owl you." Draco nodded stiffly before turning to Hermione. Her eyes were fixed on the two of them suspiciously.

"Something's wrong."

"No, no, just talking."

"That's why I think something's wrong."

"You're really very paranoid, Hermione. You should relax a touch. Ready to head down?" She smirked at his teasing tone before nodding and stepping off the staircase before lurching forward, stumbling as she whimpered in pain. Warm arms wrapped around her tightly as the sharp spasms flowed through her.

"What's the matter? Should I get Pomfrey?" Her body trembled, the breath being pushed from her lungs as she leaned heavily on Draco.

"No, this happens sometimes. It's residual from her accident." Slowly, the tremors eased off, her breath came back and she straightened.

"Alright?" Her brown eyes met grey and she gave him a shaky smile.

"Yes, I'm alright, let's go." Draco gave Harry one last pointed glance before following her out the common room. They were halfway down the stairs when Hermione's step faltered. Blaise and Theo had just come out from the doorway leading to the dungeons. He heard her breath catch, saw her hand tighten on the railing as her face paled slightly. Blaise caught sight of her and smirked slightly before seeing Draco beside her. He nodded sharply to the blonde boy before walking into the Hall. Draco bent his head close to her ear, a hand reassuringly on her back.

"Don't be afraid. I'm here." She took a shaky breath and resumed walking, comforted by Draco's presence. The three of them paused outside the Great Hall, Hermione looking down as Harry and Draco studied her for any sign of unwillingness to go in.

"Well…We'll see you after then, Draco?" Hermione's voice trembled a touch as she looked up at him, wariness at being too far from him in the recesses of her voice.

"You'll be just fine. Potter here will watch over you." Harry steered her into the hall, looking at Draco. _Find something out, will you?_ Draco nodded slightly at them before walking over to the Slytherin table. He settled himself a little ways down from Daphne, close enough to hear her conversation with Blaise and Theo but not close enough to seem like he was interested. Pulling out his potions book, he flipped open to that night's homework assignment.

"There you two are! Where have you been off to this time?"

"Oh nothing. Just getting back to some unfinished business."

"Well you've been gone an awful lot, ever since the Granger's little accident."

"Oh trust us, Daphne. That wasn't an accident."

"What's that supposed to mean, Nott?"

"Easy there, Millie. We're just under the impression that it was someone's intention to put the filthy little witch out of commission for a while." Out of the corner of his eye, Draco saw Daphne lean closer to them glancing at the staff table.

"Well _whoever it was_ is incredibly stupid. Now McGonagall's out for blood and the students are on high alert. These vigilantes might think the war is over but the people in this hall are still losing family members out there and they're not about to let someone start hunting them down in here without a fight."

"Are you trying to warn us of something, Daphne?" She straightened her aristocratic posture and mask of coolness slipped back on.

"I'm doing no such thing, Blaise. I'm just trying to ward you and Theo off doing something incredibly stupid in light of recent events."

"Consider us as warded, love."

"Don't call me that, Theo."

He snickered as they all returned to their lunches, conversation taking a dramatically lighter tone. Draco now had what he was looking for.

**Thanks for reading! :D I'll probably update a couple more times by the time my winter holiday is over. Hope you enjoy!**

**XX Willow**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm so sorry for the delay :( I have no reasonable excuse as of now except that I'm horribly lazy and a terrible person so as an apology for making everyone wait so long, I'll be posting two chapters today. Yay! Enjoy!**

**Ch. 9**

It was very late at night to be up at the Owlery but Draco needed to get his letter to Potter. He whistled sharply as a tall dark owl descended from the rafters.

"Hello, Onyx. Take this to Harry Potter. Don't leave him until he responds." The owl screeched as the boy stroked his head, handing over a treat and the letter, he walked him over to the window as he took off into the night.

Back in his bedroom, he was staring out over the lake. Hermione had gone to bed right after she returned exhausted from a long study session with Potter and the She-Weasel and he didn't much feel like sitting in the common room alone but he knew sleep wouldn't come. Instead he remained lost in his thoughts.

_Tap tap tap. _

Seeing Onyx at the window, Draco released the latch and offered his arm as a perch. Draco slid his finger under the envelope tab and sat at his desk to read

_Potter, I know it was Blaise and Zabini. They as much as admitted it to Daphne and Millicent today at lunch._

_Hermione's not safe alone anymore and I, for one am desperate for them to understand just how poor a decision it was for them to attack her. Any ideas?_

_-M_

_I've got far too many ideas that I am extremely eager to experiment with on them. We just need a plan. Also, tell your ruddy owl not to bite me when I'm trying to write._

Draco rolled his eyes at the parchment. _Yes, Potter we obviously need a plan._ Now all that was left is to think of one. With a final stroke of Onyx, the bird flew off to return to the Owlery leaving Draco to ponder in his own thoughts.

* * *

><p>The fire was roaring in their fireplace, casting a warm glow around the room. Draco was spread out on the hearthrug with his broom maintenance kit, fine tuning it for his game against Ravenclaw in a week. Hermione was content sitting on the couch with a book, her head pillowed on her arm as she nibbled on some Honeyduke's chocolate. Their comfortable silence was disturbed when a silvery stag glided through the wall.<p>

"Care to let me in?" Draco grunted as Hermione smiled, rising to let him in.

"Hello all. Just came down to see if you'd be interested in getting some food with me."

"Sure, I could use some food. This broom is going to take a bit more work."

"You sure your loss will because of your broom?" Harry and Draco gaped at her, unbelieving that she just said that.

"What did you say?"

"I'm hungry. Shall we go to dinner now?" Hermione leaped off the couch, grabbed her robes and darted out the door.

"Now hold on a second, Granger!" Draco sprang up off the carpet, grabbing Harry's arm as he darted past.

"There's no way in hell I'm leaving you there alone." He released the laughing boy as he ran ahead to grab the curly haired witch now retreating from them. She started to round a corner but quickly doubled back, pressing herself against the wall as if she were hiding from someone. As Draco and Harry reached her, Blaise and Theo walked past. Draco gently put his hand on her shoulder.

"They won't hurt you, Mione. Not with us here." Nodding shakily, she looked into Draco's eyes. She was terrified. Honestly and truly terrified.

"Let's go to the Hall, Hermione. Ron's probably waiting for us there." She allowed Draco and Harry to escort her towards the doors. As the blonde started separating from them to walk to his own table, her hand on his stopped him.

"Sit with us, Draco. Please." The two boys' eyes widened at her quiet plea. Neither one of them had the heart to tell her no, not with all that happened to her, but both knew the serious repercussions that could develop from a move like that.

"Hermione, I don't think—"

"Of course I will." Draco cut Harry's words off, steeling his back. If she wanted him there, he'd stay. He was no longer the coward who feared what people thought. _No one but her_. He pushed the thoughts from his mind as Harry and Hermione led the way to the Gryffindor table, Draco following half a step behind. The trio walked with their eyes fixed ahead, the boys ignoring the glances and whispers that erupted in their wake, far too used to them. Hermione shot sharp glances at particularly loud whisperers, daring them to say something out loud to them. They reached the table before Draco remembered that Weasley would be sitting here too. He grimaced as he caught sight of the ginger's face, slowly becoming redder and redder with every step they took.

"Bloody hell, Harry not you too."

"Why thank you, Weasley. I would be happy to take a seat."

"Oh do shut it, Ron," Hermione said warily. She sat down on the opposite side of the table from him and Harry, beside Draco.

"What's he doing here, then? Don't get enough of him sharing a dormitory and all your Heads business and half of your classes?"

"For your information, Weasley I'm here on my own accord."

"The bloody hell you are."

"Pack it in, mate. Just leave it." Ron turned traitorous eyes onto his friend.

"That's not on, Harry! You're going to take his side too?"

"There aren't sides to take! I'm sitting down to eat with my friends."

"Yeah, well we all see who your real friends are." Ron rose furiously, his face a more violent shade of maroon than either Harry or Hermione had ever seen it. Harry rubbed his eyes exasperatedly, his eyes on the back of the retreating Gryffindor. Hermione watched him too, eyes concerned and lips drawn into a worried line.

"He's acting oddly, Harry. You're sure nothing's wrong with him?"

"No, I'm not but I'm more concerned with you now."

"Why? I'm fine." Her eyes turned on Draco as he snorted into his Sheppard's Pie.

"What? I am!"

"Sure you are, 'Mione. Whatever you say."

"You're insufferable sometimes, you know that?"

"It's all part of my charm."

As they finished eating, Draco glanced up at the Slytherin table. Blaise's angry eyes met his and he knew that he would try to talk to him afterwards.

"Potter." The green eyes met his before darting over his shoulder at the other table, narrowing suspiciously.

"Interested in a little game after dinner?"

"I thought you'd never ask."

"What on Earth are you two up to?"

"Nothing, Mione. We're just going to have a little fun. You know, flying and all. Can we meet you in the dormitory later?"

"But you left your broom in the common room."

"Oh, I'll just borrow one of the school's. But I do want you to leave before us."

"What? Why?"

"Because then if Blaise and Theo try to follow you, we can head them off."

"I don't like that idea."

"I made you a promise, Granger. I intend on keeping that promise but I'm not about to give them any more fuel for this ridiculous vendetta they have going on. Please, humor me just this once." His hard tone and his hand clamped tightly on hers made her realize just how serious he was. She closed her mouth and nodded, rising to leave the Hall. Draco and Harry remained sitting for a moment longer before following her, seeing Nott and Zabini do the same.

"Slumming, Draco?"

"Now that you two are here, I am. Earlier I was actually having dinner with some _friends_. Do you know the meaning of that word?"

"I know the meaning of 'blood traitor' unlike you. Consorting with Mudbloods. Your father would be ashamed of you."

"Don't you bring my father into this. He's dead and I'd rather he stay that way."

"Oh, but Draco your father will never really die to those of us who remain loyal. He was one of the most renowned Death Eaters of all time, loyal to the Dark Lord until his unfortunate death. He wouldn't have sullied himself by sitting with _Gryffindors_."

"Shut it, Zabini." The dark boy turned to Harry and sneered.

"What, did I touch a nerve, Potter?"

"You do not know what my father would or would not have done and you will not disgrace my family's name by mentioning it through those foul lips of yours again or I will personally guarantee that you will not be able to speak again." Draco turned on his heel and made it part of the way up the staircase before he turned back.

"I don't fear weak little _blood traitors_ like you, Malfoy."

"The war is over. Thinking like yours will get you killed or thrown into Azkaban. I'd be careful who I run my mouth off to if I were you."

"_Sectumsempra!"_

"_Expelliarmus! Petrificus Totalus!"_

" _Protego! Flipendo!" _

Draco and Harry called out simultaneously. They smirked as the plank-like boys became airborne, flipping head over heels before crashing into the wall, and sliding down into a heap on each other. Draco murmured _"furnuculus" _and his grin spread as they erupted in painful boils. He descended the few steps he'd taken and stood above them, his wand fixed on the two boil-riddled lumps on the floor.

"Touch her again and I won't be so kind." Satisfied by the wary looks they gave him, he turned and made his way back to Harry, who grinned and clapped his hand on his shoulder.

"Well done, mate."

"Thanks, you too. Time to go fine Hermione."

"Yeah, I have to go find Ron. He'll be furious. Do you think they learned anything?"

"No, probably not. We'll just keep our eyes out for them from now on."

Harry nodded and waved at Draco before going to the main entrance to check the Quidditch pitch for Ron. Draco started ascending the stairs in his hunt for Hermione, smirking when he heard someone shout. Apparently Nott and Zabini had been discovered. He was halfway down the corridor when he heard a small voice from the shadow.

"Draco?" He turned to an empty doorway to see Hermione hovering there, obviously having listened to everything that had conspired.

"What are you doing here? I thought we told you to go back to the common room."

"You did. I just didn't listen."

"You should have listened to me, Hermione. I didn't ask you to do that for fun. It was for your protection."

"Yes, I know, I do. I just, Draco, I needed to know…"

"Needed to know what exactly? Know that I would actually keep my promise to you? Know that I did know who tortured you to the brink of death in the school corridors? Know that it really wasn't me who organized this whole plan against you and your faith in me wasn't unfounded? What did you need to know that trusting me wouldn't have answered eventually?" She blinked at the anger in his words. He hadn't spoken to her like that in months. She drew her lips into a thin line, trying not to be hurt.

"I don't think I should be kept in the dark for anything that happened to me, Draco!"

"I never said I was going to keep you in the dark! Just that I was going to protect you—"

"I don't need protecting anymore!"

"FINE! Fine, if you want to deal with Blaise and Theo on your own, go ahead. You're so bloody stubborn and pigheaded you have to do everything for yourself _and_ for everyone else! Fine, Hermione if that's the way you want it I won't try to protect you anymore. You seem to think you can do it so well on your own." He brushed past her, frustration and anger reverberating through each step away from her that he took. Her mouth hung open for a moment in pure shock before coming to herself and became indignant in a true Hermione Granger way.

"_How dare you_ Draco Malfoy! What the bloody hell is the matter with you?" He spun on his heel causing her to have to stop short to keep from running straight into him. Their noses barely an inch apart as he grabbed her arms, his eyes boring into hers with an intensity she hasn't seen before.

"When did you get so bloody _thick_ Granger? I was fucking terrified. Do you hear me? _Terrified_ when I found you lying on the floor like you were dead. I was petrified that I was too late, that there wasn't anything left for me to do to help you. Do you think I'm going to leave you alone so you can find your stupidly brave arse in a situation like that again?" Confusion etched along her face, her brow furrowing as she took in his words.

"Why would you be afraid for me? Well I mean other than the obvious 'she's dying' thing. We weren't even friends before a few weeks ago."

"Bloody hell, you're the thickest witch in our year." He raked his hand roughly through his hair, not looking her in the eye. She bristled indignantly at his insult.

"I am _not _thick and I'm getting quite tired of you saying that! You're just being ridiculous! What, exactly, am I being thick about?"

"For Merlin's sake – EVERYTHING!"

"WOULD YOU CARE TO BE MORE SPECIFIC YOU RIDICULOUS GIT?" She barely got the words out of her mouth when his lips came crashing down on hers as much to silence her as to give an answer to the question he couldn't give by words alone. Too shocked to respond, she just stood there before the realization sank in. _She's getting snogged by Draco Malfoy._

It wasn't like what she'd expected. His lips were firm and hard, his anger being felt all the way through her body as she shivered in pleasure. His teeth pulled on her lip, coaxing her to play along and turning her into butter. Her hands wound up around his neck, holding him to her and pulling him closer at the same time. She felt his hands on the sides of her neck, his thumbs gently brushing the sides of her jaw as his tongue soothed her bottom lip from his teeth's ministrations. She let out a whimper at the contact, like her lip was on fire, leaning into his strong frame. All too soon he pulled himself away from her, his silver eyes burning with intensity.

"Because I care about you, you ridiculously idiotic witch. I always have."

"Wha—I—you—_you do?_" He lowered his eyes to stare resolutely at the floor.

"Do you really not remember what happened before—"

"Of course I do, Draco."

"Then is that really such a surprise to you?"

"Yes! Well, no maybe not. But I just didn't expect it, I suppose..." He sighed, running a hand through the platinum locks falling forward into his eyes before looking up from her. His face held traces of anger, replaced with looks of awkwardness and, if she wasn't mistaken, a little bit of hurt.

"Did you really not suspect it at all, Hermione? Not even a little bit? After everything that happened between us before, is it really such a stretch for you that my caring for you never even crossed your mind?"

"No, Draco that's not what I meant. I just didn't expect you to _really _care about anything." He smirked, his expression now schooled into his old mask as her hands clapped over her mouth, regretting her words the instant she said them.

"Gee, thanks Granger. Good to know opinions have changed about me that much." Her cheeks blazed. He was twisting all of her words. Then again, her words were pretty twisted up to begin with.

"Draco, please listen. That's not what I meant at all—"

"Quite the contrary. I believe that's exactly what you meant. I'll always be Draco Malfoy, the Slytherin prat to you, won't I? I'll forever be the boy who tormented you and your friends endlessly and who fought on the wrong side of the war and who actually made the mistake to _care_ for once in his pathetic life." Tears sprung up in her eyes at his words. He couldn't really think that, could he?

"Draco—"

"I'll try to stay out of your way. I wouldn't want to impose on you any further than I already have." He turned away from her, seeming to walk just to get away. She had the urge to call after him, to go after him, to run up to him and explain herself, ask for forgiveness and start over with him. She didn't want him to leave. But she knew that when he got into a mood like this, there was no reasoning with him. All of a sudden, every hurtful thing she's said to him, that he'd said to her came flooding back. A tear slid through her eyelashes before she furiously brushed it away. She would not be the weak one. She had to keep a clear mind and fix what she had so quickly muddled between them.

How, in Merlin's name did it get so messed up so quickly? He didn't really think any of that, did he? _Of course he did. He's Draco bloody Malfoy._


	10. Chapter 10

**Ch 10**

For the next two weeks, Hermione only saw Draco in classes and when they had to perform Heads duties together. He was never in the common room anymore and she knew that she wasn't welcome in his bedroom, the door of which he always kept closed. She'd tried talking to him in class the first few days, apologizing, trying to make friendly conversation like they used to only to be met with a cold gaze and short, clipped answers. Eventually she just stopped trying. She sat beside him in their classes in silence, every second ticking by tightening the knot that had formed in her stomach.

The silence between them allowed her to be able to come and go as she pleased, not needing to concoct an excuse as to why she was disappearing from after dinner all the way until she came back to fall asleep. During their trainings, she dueled hard in an attempt to distract herself from Draco's coldness toward her. On more than one occasion Harry and Ginny each tried to get her to talk about it with them, but she just refused and started a duel with Luna or Neville. In a way, this fight was making her stronger. It was forcing her to find something else to focus on, something else to fill her mind with. But the moment she returned to her dormitory, she remembered her solitude.

She was sitting at dinner with Harry in silence, her mind working over the ways she could corner him and make him listen to her. She was brought out of her thoughts by a tanned hand on hers, sad green eyes searching her face.

"'Mione? Are you alright?"

"Of course I am. Why?"

"You've been quiet." She shrugged, pushing her food around with her fork.

"It's about Draco, isn't it?"

"Oh, Harry. Don't be ridiculous. Why would it be—"

"Because I've seen the way you look at him in class. I see how hurt you are every time he ignores you or is short with you. I see how much it hurts you that he's completely withdrawn from you after what happened. You try to hide it, but I can tell." She opened her mouth to protest but the knowing look in Harry's eyes made her stop.

"I miss him, Harry. I didn't think I would, but I do." She murmured looking down at her plate, fighting the wave of sadness washing over her.

"You'll come up with something clever to force him to talk to you. I know it." His eyes twinkled, the Marauder blood in his veins suggesting trickery as he tried to cheer her up.

"I don't know, Harry. He's so angry with me. I don't know if trapping him will help fix it."

"If it doesn't fix it, then it'll at least force him to sit and listen to you." She looked down at her food again feeling herself slide back into her thoughts.

"I suppose..."

"Anyway, I got an owl from Kingsley last night. Apparently the Order is taking a lot of heat. It seems like the Death Eaters still in hiding are starting to become more aggressive and outright again. He said it would only be a matter of time before a big attack occurs and we'll need to come and assist."

"I thought things were supposed to be getting better out there, not worse."

"A lot of the seasoned members were lost in the Second War. Kingsley's having a time trying to train the newer ones because the older ones we have haven't been there that long. I think he wishes we didn't return to school so we could help him more, not that he'd ever say that."

"So training again tonight?"

"Yeah, I'm thinking we'll need to go for a run as well. Keep our endurance up and all." Hermione nodded, prodding her food around her plate before scooping it into her mouth. If she was going to be able to do anything later, she'd need to eat. She slowly fell back into her brooding silence.

* * *

><p>Draco scowled into his stew, sliding it around his plate with his spoon. He didn't remember the last time he was in such a terrible mood for such a long time. It must have something to do with his utter lack of sleep for the last two bloody weeks. His fight with Hermione – He came to look at it as such – has lasted just as long, making him miserable and irritable not to mention he wasn't sleeping well at night anymore. That's not to say she didn't try to make it better, try to talk to him. He just hadn't felt like talking. He was too busy hating himself for thinking that she'd actually believe him.<p>

The sadness that crossed her face every time he answered her curtly didn't affect him, he told himself. The hurt in her eyes wasn't the reason for the ache in his chest when he left class without her. The almost overwhelming desire to stop and read with her in the common room really had nothing to do with her soft brown eyes asking him to please forgive her. The knot of loneliness that lodged itself in his chest wasn't causing him perpetual discomfort. No, their standoff wasn't affecting him at all.

He knew it was his fault. He knew that if he just set his pride aside and talked to her, everything would be fine. They'd be able to work it out. They always had before. Then again, they'd never had a fight before. He went over that moment it all went downhill, their kiss, in his head a thousand times since it happened. He had to do something to show her that he was serious, that he meant everything he'd said and done and that he really did care. But he couldn't think of any way to do it other than kissing her.

And what a kiss it was. The knot in his chest lessened as a ghost of a smile crossed his lips. The gentleness of her lips moving against his was something that could propel him through the darkest nights. The open vulnerability that her eyes held for the second right after he pulled away made him ache to hold her. The tentative softness of her fingers entangling themselves into his hair at the back of his neck was enough to comfort him through every nightmare he'd had in the last week.

He didn't want to admit a lot of things when it came to this tiff, the correlation between that and his nightmares not least of all. But he hadn't had a nightmare he awoke screaming to since he and Hermione had become friends. Well, until their fight that is. That's not to say he didn't have them. He would wake with a start at night, drenched in sweat and trembling in fear more often than not. But he could at least fall back asleep knowing that if it got to be too much, she was there. He usually dreamed of her smile, of her jokes, of her stubbornness when he happened to beat her at something. Now his nights were haunted by dark, endless hallways always leading to doors with her tear filled eyes and Lucius's angry threats. He wanted nothing more than to sit in the common room with her and just be. If he did that, he could at least sleep in the comfort of knowing that if he really needed her she'd be there.

Draco shoved his nearly full plate away from him, rising angrily from the table his destination unknown. That's the way it has been for many nights in the past week. He didn't even linger in the common room anymore. Her sad eyes just gave his dreams more fuel to haunt him with. Instead he wandered the halls, barking at unsuspecting first and second years for no good reason, hiding out in the library working on essays he had no desire to write anymore. And so was the same pattern for tonight. He stalked the halls completely irritated giving out detentions to a couple of Ravenclaws for laughing excessively loudly.

It was well past midnight before he returned to the common room. He flopped down on the couch staring at the dying fire before him. He imagined her sitting here tonight, hoping that he'd come in and she'd have another chance to try to talk to him. It wasn't that he didn't want to talk, he realized. It was because he didn't know what to say. Was he just supposed to tell her that he fancied her, maybe even loved her? No, that wasn't the Malfoy way. They didn't just come out and tell someone that they cared. They bought them out, they doted upon them, and they protected them fiercely from any kind of threat out there, no matter how big or small. Malfoys showed the people they loved that they did in some roundabout way that you may not even see until much later.

_But she's not a Malfoy._ She was as far from a Malfoy as a person could get. She said what was on her mind and what she wanted. She didn't expect people to just know. She didn't manipulate people into getting her what she wanted. She asked and people gave just because she was a kind soul and she would do the same in return. She never hurt anyone either. She did everything, including hurting herself, before hurting anyone else.

Draco grunted to himself before pushing himself off the couch and heading up to bed. He was beyond exhausted but he knew that wouldn't keep the nightmares at bay. He undressed himself, pulling on a black pair of silk pajama pants and nothing else; he slipped between his covers and quickly fell asleep.

"_Good work, Draco. Now let's go and find that old fool so you can finish your mission." Draco felt his aunt's hand on his shoulder as she crawled out of the Vanishing Cabinet quickly followed by Alecto and Amycus Carrow, Fenrir Greyback and another man whose face he didn't recognize. He led them from the Room of Requirement down a corridor heading for the Astronomy tower. They were on their way to corner Dumbledore. Wands drawn, the dark figures crept along in the shadows, Draco in the front to ward off people coming across them and alerting the rest of the castle. _

"_Malfoy? What are you doing out of bed at this hour?" His head quickly twisted to the side where his eyes came in contact with the one person he didn't want to at this moment: Hermione Granger. _

"_What does it matter, Granger? I'm a prefect just the same as you. I was doing rounds."_

"_But you're not scheduled for rounds tonight."_

"_So I volunteered."_

"_But you've never—"_

"_STOP BLOODY ARGUING WITH ME YOU FILTHY LITTLE MUDBLOOD! ON YOUR WAY NOW!" _

"_You have no fucking right to speak to me that way!"_

"_Oh I do believe he does, love." Draco closed his eyes and sighed. He knew it was too much to hope for the wizards behind him to remain silent. Her eyes widened in horror as she raised her wand higher._

"_Lumos Maximus," She whispered. Her wand brightened, casting an eerie glow over the five adults hiding in the dark behind Draco. _

"_Wh-what are you doing here? Draco, you brought them in here?" _

"_Petrificus Totalus." Draco said clearly. Her arms and legs snapped to her sides as she teetered on her heels before falling to the ground. _

"_Wingardium Leviosa." He moved her off to the side of the corridor before approaching her seemingly to bind her hands. Without uttering a word, he released her from the binding spell with his hand over her mouth._

"_I need you to go get Snape. Tell him we've gone to the Astronomy tower. Then alert McGonagall. Then get the fuck out. I need you to be safe." Her brown eyes met his before she nodded her head a fraction of an inch. _

"_Meet me here after you go to them."_

"_Draco we have to go. You have a job." Draco abruptly turned from Hermione, who remained stock still as they disappeared around the corner. _

"_Is it really wise to leave her? What if someone finds her?"_

"_By the time anyone finds her, we'll be long gone and finished with our job now move." _

His body was pulled from sleep, the sound of his aunt's toxic voice haunting him before he slowly slipped back into slumber.

_Draco was running down the corridor again, the castle awake and angry. Their headmaster was dead and a battle had begun. He knew she'd follow his instructions, he knew she'd find him because that's just how she is. _

"_Draco!" He saw Hermione, grabbed her arm and tucked themselves away in a hidden hallway behind a tapestry. _

"_Draco what happened? Everyone's saying Dumbledore's dead. Is that true? Why did you bring Death Eaters into the school?"_

"_Hermione, you need to listen to me. Dumbledore is dead, Snape killed him. I was forced to bring them into the school. I need to have someone know the truth and know that I'm not really this horrible monster who wanted to bring the war to Hogwarts."_

"_But you did! You could have stood up to them, you could have—" He grasped her shoulders and shook her, his eyes wild._

"_They have my mother, Hermione. My Aunt and father, her sister and husband, are using her as leverage for me to do their bidding. I couldn't say no. She's the only person who means anything to me—" He stopped abruptly, listening hard for a moment before turning back to her and pulling her close, a hand stroking down her cheek. _

"_I know you won't believe me when I tell you this and I hope I get the chance to explain this to you when it's all over but in case I don't, there's something you have to know. You're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. Stay safe and please, even if you don't believe any of this, don't forget it. Merlin help me, but I'll see you after the war." He dove his fingers into her hair as he pressed his lips against hers briefly before pulling back and running from behind the tapestry. _

"_Draco! Where the hell have you been? Bella's looking for you." Amycus came by, grabbing his arm sharply before Disapparating into Malfoy Manor before a livid Bellatrix._

"_YOU FILTHY LITTLE COWARD! YOUR ONE CHANCE AND YOU DIDN'T EVEN TAKE IT! HE WAS STANDING THERE, WAITING FOR YOU TO FINISH HIM! YOU WEAK PATHETIC FILTH! CRUCIO!"_

His body jerked awake as the screams died on his lips. He ran his hands down his face, pressing into his eyes firmly to make the tears that welled up there go away. He needed to breathe and there was only one place he could go whilst remaining in the castle. He slipped his feet into his slippers, donned his dressing gown with his wand tucked securely into his pocket and snuck out of the dormitory.

A frown creased his brow as he made his way to the Astronomy tower. He knew the air would clear his head, allow him a moment's peace before he'd have to return to the common room, his bedroom and face his demons once again. He felt his feet climbing the stairs, his hand pushing the heavy door open and then the air rush out of his lungs.

He would recognize her frame anywhere, her curly brown hair, her slender hands gripping the edge of the tower. At first he wondered why she was out of bed then he shook his head. What did it matter? She was here and now he couldn't be. He turned to leave when he heard a strangled sob escape her body. His head snapped back in her direction and his eyes widened in recognition. She wasn't just gripping the wall; her knuckles were white with the force of it. Her shoulders were hunched over with her head low, shoulders shaking with the force of her tears. He was torn. He couldn't just leave her there sobbing in the night. She was ripping at his heart with every ragged breath she drew and she didn't even know it. He couldn't just leave her. He'd promised her that he wouldn't and a Malfoy never goes back on his word.

Before he could stop himself he felt his feet walking toward her.

"Hermione?" She jerked her head around and his heart nearly split in two. Her eyes were red and puffy, tears streaking her face telling him that she'd been crying for a long time. Her eyes were so sad, so lost and broken that he couldn't even draw a breath. Who was this girl who was so destroyed? Surely this was not the same one that walks around the hallways with every ounce of confidence in the world. He felt the lump in his throat form, strangling him and telling him that he wouldn't just be leaving her to deal with whatever was breaking her heart alone. Not again.

"Bloody hell, woman." He choked out before taking the two strides necessary to be right beside her. He wrapped his arms around her body, pulling her close and tightly as if trying to squeeze the sorrow out of her. He'd expected her to fight him, to try to stop him from comforting her but he couldn't have been more wrong. Her hands fisted in the back of his dressing gown leaning fully into him. He knew now why she was holding onto the wall; she didn't have the fortitude to stand on her own. His knees buckled, his own heart giving over to the misery and solitude he felt for the last weeks. He felt the tears trickle down his face and into her hair as sobs wracked her tiny body. He didn't cry for himself, for the isolation that enveloped him every second of the day, but he cried for her. His heart broke for her, for the misplaced and fragmented girl sobbing on his shoulder as if the world she inhabited had forced her through hell and back only to tell her she had to do it again.

He pulled her body half on his lap, cradling her between his legs and arms in the fetal position, rocking her, soothing her and crying with her. He didn't say anything. He knew that all she needed was someone to be there, to hold her and let her cry and wipe away her tears when she was done and take care of her and just be there. And coincidentally, he realized that's all he needed too.

Minutes stretched on as these two wounded people sought solace in each other, confided in each other without saying a word. His tears started to ebb away as her sobs dissolved into weak hiccups but he didn't release her, didn't even weaken his grasp. He just held her and rocked her, praying what he had done was enough. Her face was buried in his shoulder resulting in it taking a moment for him to realize that she was speaking. He shifted his ear closer to her and felt his throat close up again at her words.

"I'm s-so s-sorry, Draco. I'm s-so sorry. P-Please forgive m-me, I'm so s-sorry." He pulled her forward, his hands on either side of her face as he looked into her watery eyes. He saw them widen in surprise at his own tearstained face, her heavenly lips parting slightly as her teeth sunk into them.

"Don't you dare be sorry for anything, you stupid woman. I'm the one who should be sorry. I'm sorry for everything, for being the biggest prat in the school and a ruddy big fool too. I'm so sorry for hurting you. I'm such an idiot." He rambled before she laid a finger against his lips. The soft digit lingered for a moment before drifting up to his hair as the rest of her hand cupped his cheek. He leaned his face into it, gently kissing her wrist as a tear ran along the side of her palm. Their eyes didn't move off of each other as her free hand found its way up to his neck, gently brushing the hair behind his ear tenderly. She leaned towards him, tilting his face a touch, her eyes slowly lowering. He felt her breath ghost across his lips as whispered words made his heart clench.

"There's n-nothing to be sorry ab-bout." He scoffed in disbelief as her lips met his. It was nothing like their first kiss, this one wet and sniffley but meaning multitudes more. He felt the air charge with mutual feelings of affection, of strength, of limitation, of support. The knot in his chest became, if possible, tighter. How could this person, this incredible woman, sob with all the tragic devastation of a shattered person one moment and the next be comforting him? What kind of person did that make him for not being able to hold it together long enough for him to give her the comfort that she so desperately needs? Something clicked together inside him at that moment as his hands snaked up to her face, rubbing tears away with his thumbs. He wasn't going to let her take his weight on. He was going to take hers.

He pushed everything he was trying to say through that kiss and into her. He shoved forward his desire for her to trust him, to believe that he wasn't going to leave her ever again and that he would protect her every second he could. She could tell him everything; he would help her carry the world that's resting on her shoulders. She could have faith in him and he would never, ever discount that faith again. He felt the wetness on her cheeks and knew that she'd gotten his message. Happiness shot through him as he realized her acceptance of his offer. She tilted her head slightly as his tongue ran along her bottom lip. She shuddered a little in his arms as she opened her mouth to his tongue, gently probing and dancing with hers. Warmth spread between the two of them causing them to shiver as a breeze blew past the tower.

Draco pulled away first, gazing down at her closed eyes and red lips. Her eyes fluttered open as he brushed the last of her stray tears away.

"Come on. Let's go back to the dormitory." She nodded, shifting off his legs before wiping her face on her sleeve. She looked up at his extended hand, took it and rose beside him. They returned to the common room silently, hand in hand partially guiding, partially consoling. Her eyes felt dry from the salt in her tears and she started rubbing them as Draco guided her through the darkened hallways. Before she knew it, he was pulling her dressing gown off her shoulders and tucking her down into bed. She made a noise of protest only to feel his hand on her cheek. She looked up into grey eyes, calm and comforting.

"You need to go to sleep now, love. You're tired. You'll feel better in the morning." He bent to give her a kiss on the forehead, squeezing her hand before drawing away. Her hand wrapped around his wrist as he turned around.

"Don't leave me." Without a moment of hesitation, he slipped his feet out of his slippers, dropped his dressing gown on the floor and slid under the blankets beside her. His arms snaked around her waist, pulling her close.

"Never."

**There you go, lovely readers! I hope you enjoy it! I will try really really hard not to force you guys to wait a month for the next chapter. **

3 Willow


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay, so that whole month thing was a fail. Yet again, I'm so sorry :( I have this week off from school though so I fully intend on posting a good chunk of this story. To those of you who have stuck with me through the epic failures that I have as a regular poster, I thank you. You have no idea how much your continued support and readership means to me. Enjoy!**

**Ch. 11**

The sun rose through her windows, bathing the sleeping couple in warm, golden light. The light reflected off their hair, golden and copper light cast around their faces, uncomplicated and angelic in their beauty. His arms remained wrapped tightly around her, even in sleep and her head rested gently on his shoulder, her hand placed tenderly over his heart. Peace graced their features for the first time in a fortnight and they finally slept soundly.

Hermione awoke with the dry eyes, a reminder of a long night of crying. She smiled as her eyelids drifted shut, never before realizing how melodic a heartbeat was. She gently stroked her fingers along his bare skin, running them along a faint scar on his ribs trying not to wake him but not being able to help herself. She nestled her face into his body pressing her lips firmly against his side reveling in his warmth. She felt his fingers gliding up her arm sending a shiver through her body. She turned her face up to his, his eyes betraying the true level of nirvana he'd reached.

"Good morning." She smiled as she pushed herself level with his face. He rolled over onto his side so he was facing her, their noses barely an inch apart.

"Good morning, Draco."

"Sleep well?"

"Mhm. You? You still look so tired." Her fingers gently traced the shadows below his eyes, the only indication of his haunting for the last week.

"I slept better last night than I have in the last two weeks, love. Don't worry about me." His gaze sharpened as she gasped a little. He'd called her 'love.' She could tell he was waiting for her reaction but what he didn't know was that she was too.

"I'm sorry, I—"

"No! Draco, I don't mind." Relief pulsed through him as he smiled at her and, to his immense pleasure, she smiled back. He studied her face for a moment, tucking a stray curl behind her ear. In all of his wildest dreams, he never would have suspected that he would actually be waking up next to Hermione Granger anytime soon. His smile fell as he remembered the circumstances under which this blissful morning came to be.

"Are you feeling better?" She nodded, her small smile an attempt to convince him.

"Why were you so upset last night, Hermione?" He murmured quietly, searching her eyes for the answers. She stilled as her eyes broke away from his face. Gently, with fingers placed under her chin, he returned her gaze to him.

"You tell me, I'll tell you. Deal?" She bit her lip for a moment, considering his deal before sighing.

"I…missed you. I couldn't sleep because I missed you and you were so angry with me. I went up there to think, to clear my head and try to make it so I could sleep again and then I—I just saw them all again. All the wreckage, all the bodies, all the, oh God, all the _people_. I saw everyone where they died. I saw Hagrid chained up in the courtyard. I saw Greyback r-ripping Lavender's body apart. I s-saw Bellatrix dueling with M-Molly. I s-saw F-Fred—" Her throat closed up as tears started down her face. Draco ran his fingers down her cheeks, catching stray tears. She pulled away from him after a moment, wiping the tears away and sniffing. Draco tucked a strand of hair out of her eyes, caressing her cheek.

"Haven't you told anyone that? Haven't you ever talked about that sort of thing with Potter or Weasley?" She shook her head.

"They had too much to deal with themselves. Ron lost Fred and Harry has always blamed himself for all everyone else's…well you know. I couldn't put my problems on them too. That wouldn't have been fair."

"What's not fair is that they had a chance to recover for the last year and a half and you've just buried your grief."

"No, it really wasn't their fault. They couldn't help it, it was me. It was my fault—"

"Hermione, stop it. Not everything is your fault. They should have been there for you like you were for them. From now on, you can come talk to me. I'll always be there to listen even if it's in the middle of the night." She planted a chaste kiss on his cheek before drawing him into a hug. Little did she know that he felt that kiss all the way down to his toes.

"Thank you, Draco. That means so much to me."

"Anything for you." He wrapped his arms around her waist and reveled in the little sigh she made, the sigh of contentment. After a moment, too short a moment, she drew back and looked him in the eye, serious again.

"How did you find me? Last night, how did you know where I was going to go?"

"I didn't."

"Then what were you doing up there?" He paused for a moment and she wondered if she crossed some line that she didn't know was there. She opened her mouth to back track when his fingers silenced her.

"I had a nightmare. I've had them every day for the last few weeks and when I have a particularly bad one I go up there." Her eyes searched his, frowning slightly.

"What was it about?" She watched as his eyes went from a light grey to thunder cloud in a matter of seconds.

"Hermione—"

"You don't have to tell me," she said hurriedly. "If it's too much, don't worry. You—you don't have to say anything." She looked away from him, only looking back when he sighed and tilted her face back up to his with the tips of his fingers.

"I had a dream of my mother…being tortured." Her eyes widened as her fingers covered her mouth in horror.

"Your mother—she was tortured? But, why? Oh Draco, I'm so sorry." His mouth worked as he tried to find the words to remember, to allow her to help him carry that weight. He sat up; forearms on his knees, staring down the end of her bed. She sat up behind him, placing a small kiss on his bare shoulder with her hands gently on his arms. He turned his face toward her, his hand covering hers, unmasked pain in his eyes.

"I—I want to tell you, Hermione. I do. I just, I can't."

"Draco, it's fine. You don't have to—"

"No, I want to," He took a deep breath. "I need to."

"Okay. Show me."

He grasped her hand, gently tugging her out of bed and she followed. He led her into his room and sat her on the bed before reaching into his wardrobe and pulling out a great stone basin with shining silvery wisps floating in it. With the Pensieve settled between them, Draco placed his wand to his temple pulling it back with a fine gossamer strand of memory clinging to the end. Hermione watched as his memory drifted down into the bowl. He prodded it with the tip of his wand and it started swirling around. She looked into his face and saw the fear and pain in his eyes. She squeezed his hand reassuringly before putting her hands on either side of the bowl, sinking her face into the memory.

Draco was walking the corridors of Malfoy Manor, lost in thoughts drifting off towards his room.

"Draco! Draco, come here and listen." Draco felt himself being pulled into the darkness of the library, fingers biting into his arm. He twisted around only to be faced with the wide, terrified eyes of his mother.

"Mother, what –" Her fingers dug deeper into his arm as she roughly pulled him closer.

"No! You must listen. He's found out. The Dark Lord has discovered what I was doing. There's no telling what he will do to me but know that I did this for you, for your future." Her eyes bore into his, wildly shifting from side to side, her voice barely above a whisper. Fear gripped Draco for the first time, licking at his insides with a cruel flame. He fisted his hands into her robes in an attempt to calm her.

"Mother, please listen to yourself. You're just overworked, out of sorts. You just need a warm bath and some sleep—" He broke off hearing angry voices coming down the corridor. His mother roughly forced his attention back to her, breath coming in harsh gasps as she calmed, visibly resigning herself to the fate she knew to come.

"Promise me something, Draco. Promise that the prejudice and hate dies with us. The Dark Lord will not win; he will not leave Hogwarts grounds alive and I cannot speak for your father. Make your amends now, join the side you were meant to before it's too late." Narcissa raised her head. The voices were closer now. She knew she wouldn't see nightfall. Tenderly, she ran her fingers down her son's cheek. He felt a lump form in his throat before clutching her hand in his.

"Mother, run with me. We can hide and protect each other. You won't have to die here." She smiled gently at her son, tears springing up in her eyes.

"What do you think I had to do to come find you? Now you need to hide. If they find us together they'll kill you too." She pulled him into a tight embrace, pressing a firm kiss to his temple before pushing him into a dark corner of the room behind a book case. Draco watched as she squared her shoulders, standing proudly regal even in the face of her killers. He wanted nothing more than to grab her and Apparate somewhere, anywhere so they were safe. She was his mother, for Merlin's sake! He couldn't just stand there and watch her die. He took a step forward when Narcissa's eyes fixed on him again. He froze, torn between trying to save her and heeding her last wishes.

"Make me proud, darling Draco." He swallowed thickly as he watched his Aunt Bellatrix burst in through the door flanked by Antonin Dolohov and Amycus Carrow and he sank further into the shadows. He watched his aunt's face twist into an evil, sadistic grin before advancing upon her sister.

"Oh, Cissy. You thought you could hide from us? And after the treachery you wreaked, you thought it wise to run?" Narcissa's back stiffened at the mocking tone Bellatrix used.

"I wasn't trying to hide from you. Hiding would imply that I'm ashamed of my actions, which I most certainly am not."

"You betrayed your master, Narcissa, turned your back on the Dark Lord, your family, your _son!_ What would Draco think of you if he discovered you had been helping our prisoners _escape?_" Bella shrieked her eyes wild and her wand fixed on her sister just above her heart.

"I like to think Draco would be pleased with me, proud that I finally put my foot down and would be willing to change with me." Bellatrix threw her head back with hysterical laughter.

"_Proud_ of you? You think Draco would be proud of you? His once highly coveted pureblood mother, legendary in her beauty caught going behind the back of the most powerful wizard in the world and openly defying him? Please, Cissy. Draco would be disgusted with you." Draco felt his hand clench around his wand as white-hot rage filled his body at his aunt's words. The pride he felt for his mother at this moment was greater than any other mime in his life, and so was his fear for her.

"I know my son, Bellatrix. I know that he will be the crown jewel of this family and bring honor to the Malfoy name and _not_ by spreading pain and fear single-handedly for false prejudices." Bella's face twisted in rage as she raised her wand.

"_Crucio!"_ Draco watched as his mother's proud form crumpled in front of him, watched as her face twisted and her body writhed on the floor in pain. He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to block out the image of his beautiful mother in such pain but he couldn't block out her screams, no matter how hard he tried.

After what seemed like an eternity, her screams stopped and he tentatively opened his eyes. Her hair had come down from the elegant French twist it was in and hung around her face, her ragged breath the only thing disturbing it.

"Get up, Narcissa. The Dark Lord wants to see you." Bellatrix spat out, glaring at her sister. Draco's heart clenched as he watched his mother's shaking hand brush the hair out of her face. Taking a deep breath, Narcissa tried to rise to her feet on shaky legs and stumbled, much to the amusement of Bellatrix and Dolohov. Carrow just sneered at her, unamused. Once upright, she straightened her back looking Bella in the eyes.

"I'm ready." Something akin to pity flashed in Bella's eyes for an instant before hardening and leading the way.

"Dolohov, go and fetch Draco. The Dark Lord wants him in attendance." Draco's heart sank. He was going to watch his mother's murder. After they left the library, Draco couldn't make himself move for a moment. He didn't want to see that. He didn't want the last memory he had of his mother to be one where she was screaming and tortured. The war he felt within himself, torn between wanting to run and wanting to save her, froze him to his hiding place.

Then something clicked in his mind. Dolohov was going to get him. He couldn't be found in the library. He quickly snuck out into the corridor, glancing around to ensure he was alone before slipping his shoes off and sprinting toward his room. When he got there, he was relieved to see that his wards were still up and undisturbed. With a flick of his wand, he let himself in and closed the door behind him. As he was putting his shoes back on, a knock came on his door before swinging open.

"The Dark Lord wants you, boy. Get a move on." Draco scowled at the Death Eater in front of him but walked with him.

"Ah, Draco. Wonderful. So nice of you to join us. Please, come in." Draco inclined his head as Voldemort addressed him before sidling up next to his aunt.

Bellatrix and Draco were standing in the ballroom, her face was twisted into a look of disgust and excitement, his face was schooled into a mask of cold indifference. If you looked closely, you could see a shadow of the pain, horror and terror in his eyes. Narcissa Malfoy was standing in the center of the room, her elegant black robes embroidered with silver, tailored to perfection standing proud in the middle of the room, her eyes fixed unflinchingly at Voldemort.

Fenrir Greyback, Antonin Dolohov, Augustus Rookwood, the Carrows, Crabbe and Goyle standing beside their parents and so many more were standing around the edges of the floor giving Narcissa a ten foot berth. None of these people were looking upon her like she was an equal of theirs, like she'd been standing beside them through the years as their friend and ally. They looked at her as though she was filth, scum, dirty. Like this beautiful specimen of the pureblooded prestige was nothing more than a filthy mudblood.

"Narcissa. Oh, Narcissa what will we do with you? You are aware why you're standing before me right now, yes?"

"I am aware, my Lord." Her soft soprano voice carried without a waver despite her audience. Voldemort smirked at her response, amused by her gall.

"You are definitely a force to be reckoned with, Narcissa. I should have known better, utilized you better knowing that you're related to my dear Bella, here." His gaze moved to Bellatrix who immediately fell to the ground in a deep bow.

"Thank you, my Lo—"

"That did not give you permission to speak, Bella." She fell silent immediately as a pair of red eyes moved up to the face of the blonde boy beside her.

"What about Draco, Narcissa? Does he know why you stand before me not as a friend but as a traitor?" the blonde woman visibly restrained herself from looking at her son, determined to stare straight ahead at her questioner.

"No. He knows nothing, he's just a boy."

"HA! A boy? Narcissa, really. He's taken after his father. He's more man than many here. Draco here at least knows not to bite the hand that feeds him. A lesson you, obviously, missed." Narcissa hands clenched in her skirt.

"What of Lucius then? What of my husband?"

"Don't insult me by calling me your husband, Narcissa. No relation of mine would act thus." Lucius sneered. Draco's eyes pried away from his mother and looked into the gaze of his father, full of unfiltered loathing for the woman standing before them.

"It seems that your husband no longer has any desire for you, Narcissa. Now the only person you have left would be Draco." Voldemort smiled, advancing on him, gliding like a predator coming upon his prey, playing with the weaker animal before he went in for the kill. Draco looked away from the man he shared his likeness with and kept his eyes fixed on his mother, his body tense as Voldemort came within inches of him.

"Do you really have no knowledge of your mother's fate, Draco?" Hermione saw this Draco swallow thickly.

"No, my Lord." Draco's eyes darted to his face before inclining his head, eyes on the floor. "Please, my Lord. What has she done? Surely death is too harsh a punishment. She could be put to use." Voldemort studied Draco for a moment, as though he was pondering the boy's request, Draco feeling him prodding around in his mind as he barred his thoughts, before sweeping away, coming upon Narcissa. This woman, beautiful prisoner, didn't even tense as Voldemort ran a finger down the side of her face before grasping her chin hard in his hand.

"Your mother, Draco, was smuggling the Muggles and Mudbloods out of these dungeons. She let countless people go and I wouldn't doubt she had something to do with the escape of Harry Potter! As you know, betraying me comes with very serious consequences. Consequences you have seen many a witch and wizard befall. Now it's your mother's turn."

"My Lord, if I may ask," He glanced up at the pale face of Voldemort who gestured for him to continue. "What will you do with her body?" Draco choked on the last word as Voldemort chuckled.

"I couldn't very well let Nagini starve, now could I?" Draco swallowed thickly, forcing tears and bile back down his throat without so much as flinching. He couldn't show any of what he was really feeling because he would be slaughtered like a dinner show too.

"Now, Narcissa, dear Narcissa you could have been so useful to me. You've been endlessly generous, giving us your husband, your home, your son. It makes a person wonder why you would choose now to act on your treachery." He paused as silence descended upon the hall.

"Tsk, tsk, insolence will not be tolerated Lady Malfoy. _Crucio!" _Draco couldn't even close his eyes this time without drawing attention to himself. He was forced to stand there, an impassive look on his face as he watched his beloved mother get tossed around like a toy, some child's ragdoll that went uncared for.

"Now Narcissa, I asked you a question." Narcissa panted as she kneeled on the floor before looking up at Voldemort, hate in her eyes.

"Because…I'm tired…of death. I'm…tired of seeing…innocent…people…die."

"You were weaker than I thought, Narcissa. _Crucio!"_ Her screams came anew, her body thrashing and twisting sickeningly. The look of glee on Voldemort's face a testament to how inhuman he really was.

"Lucius, would you be so kind?" The disgust on Lucius's face twisted at Draco's insides. He knew his father never cared for his mother, but this was too much. He glared down at her, contempt and coldness offering no sympathy for his wife_. _

"_Crucio!"_ He hissed, a malicious glint in his eye as he watched this woman writhing on the floor in front of him.

"Bella, would you like a turn?" The glee at Voldemort's offer to her was sickening. She bounded forward before screaming "_Sectumsempra!" _laughing manically as her sister's blood seeped out of her body and spattered the floor. At the sight of her life essence streaking the stone floor, Bella cackled dancing around as "justice was done." Voldemort let Narcissa fall with a thud in the puddle of her own blood.

"Come now, Narcissa. Where has your pride gone now? Stand up, now. I SAID STAND UP NARCISSA!" Her body weak, Narcissa tried pushing herself up off the floor as her hands, slick with her own blood, slipped out from under as her body hit the floor again. No one laughed at her weakness now but Bellatrix and the Carrows. This was too close to home for many of them, realizing for the first time that if they slipped up this, Narcissa's fate could be theirs.

"Pathetic, time to put her out of her misery. Bella, if you'd be so kind."

"Yes, my Lord." Bella levitated her sister into the air, slowly rotating her body as Voldemort slowly advanced on them.

"_Avada Kedavra!"_

And before she knew it, Hermione was sitting back on Draco's bed, sobs raking her body and pulling Draco into a hug as he buried his face in her neck.


	12. Chapter 12

**Ch. 12**

Hermione sat there for a moment, her tears streaking down her face as she held Draco. She knew he was crying, fighting back the horrifying images he was forced to live with every day. What is she to say? What is she to do? How do you comfort someone after that?

"Your nightmares are always…" She felt him nod against her shoulder and her heart clenched. She'd heard him screaming at night, heart wrenching, terrified whimpers, but she had no idea.

"Oh, Draco…" There was nothing more to say. She wrapped her arms around him, holding his body as close and as tightly as she could. She brushed his hair out of his face as, for the first time ever, he cried for his parents. He sobbed as the loss of his mother ripped him apart from the inside out. The guilt he felt for not being able to help her, the anger he felt for not being able to stop them, the hate he felt for his aunt and father for what they did to her, the regret he felt for not being able to say goodbye properly to her. Everything poured out of him and there was Hermione, holding him and letting him fall apart with the assurance that she would be there to pull him back together.

She held him, gently rocking, humming a song he didn't recognize. She cradled his head in her arms as his hands clutched her legs, his back to her front. He pulled his knees up to his chest as he allowed her to comfort him and her heart broke. He looked so abandoned, a child who'd gotten his world ripped from him. Her fingers ran through his hair, brushing gently against his cheek, ensuring him that he wasn't alone.

Neither one of them attended their lessons that day. They stayed as they were and did what they should have done a year and a half ago. They broke down, helped build each other back up, and formed a bond unlike anyone else's. A bond made out of necessity, of desire, of the need to heal and be healed. They held each other as they released emotions they refused to deal with, didn't have the strength to deal with them alone, and were afraid to claim. The sun started to sink outside their windows and they moved to the common room and started a fire to relive memories of the unforgotten faces that were missing from these halls. They laughed at pranks pulled, smiled fondly at happy moments long gone, saddened at things they wouldn't get to do all with the confidence that the other would be there to pull them through.

They were one in the same, Hermione and Draco. Both unable to let their guards down for the sake of their own healing, Hermione in fear of it destroying others around her, Draco because he had no one who would listen. The pain they were forced to live with ultimately stunted themselves, unable to move on. But now they had another person to protect and, for the first time, depend on. She had her head in his lap as she spread out on the couch, the glow of the fire bathing them in golden light.

"Do you remember the swamp they charmed the corridor to turn into?" Draco barked in laughter, leaning his head back against the couch, reminiscing.

"Umbridge was livid. She couldn't get it to go away."

"And Flitwick came out and it was gone in minutes!" And thus they continued, their hands animating their stories as mirth wiped away the sadness. She gazed up at his face, before her eyes caught the mark on his forearm. Tentatively, she reached her fingers out and grazed it with the tips, withdrawing them quickly at the sharp breath Draco took. His eyes burned into hers any trace of humor gone.

"We both have them," she murmured as she drew up her own sleeve, revealing 'Mudblood' now scabbed over. She held his gaze for a moment, looking away as she grasped his wrist in her hand and boldly ran her fingers over the dark tattoo.

"I didn't remember all those things until now. All those good things. I remembered them because of you." She smiled up at him not even needing to say thank you. She looked back down at his arm resting across her stomach, tracing the edges of black with her fingers.

"Tell me about her."

"Who?"

"Your mother." He looked into the fire, searching his mind for anything that wasn't her screaming in agony.

"She smelled of rosewater." He glanced down at her but she kept her attention on his arm.

"She enjoyed creams and lotions. Her favorite one smelled of rosewater. I got it for her every year for her birthday except one year I got her an orchid from India for her garden. It's difficult to find, it's so rare but it was her favorite. Anyway, my father never gave her anything like that. He always gave her practical things and never anything for her garden. She loved it, her garden that is. Spent hours out there while I ran around playing. He thought it was ineffectual but that was where she found solace. He wasn't kind to her until...well ever. You know the Ministry ordeal? That was when he started really blaming her for everything. I don't think they ever loved each other…before they were gone. Anyway, when I got bored with playing alone, I would try to play with her. It usually turned into me helping her. She set me to pulling weeds. I remember once I pulled out one of her ferns by accident. I thought she would be so furious but she just put it right back. She told me that if I took care of it, it would get better and everything would be alright." He remembered her smile then, the gentleness she used when she covered his hands at the base of that fern. He never questioned her love for him and he never feared her wrath from that moment on. She taught him with gentleness and kindness to counter the anger and fury his father used. He cleared his throat of the lump that threatened to lodge itself in there again and looked down at Hermione and smiled.

Her eyelashes rested against her cheeks as her chest rose and fell with the slow, calm breaths of sleep. Her fingers rested over the skull on his forearm without any fear. Her body nestled against the back of the couch, her face turned slightly toward his body. She'd tricked him into opening the door in his mind that led to all the beautiful memories of his mother as he turned his back on the other ones. And there was always something to be said about confiding in someone, just to say it out loud. Grabbing a pillow from the chair beside him and tucking it behind his head, his fingers stole a curl, rubbing the silkiness as he gazed into the fire. His last thoughts before he drifted off to sleep were the gentleness of his mother's eyes and her whispered "I love you."

* * *

><p>Harry murmured "Mandrake root" before entering their common room. It had been a day and a half since he'd seen Hermione or Draco and he was worried. She was so upset yesterday and, from what he could tell, so was Malfoy. Harry wasn't really sure what they would do if they were in closed quarters together for too long. He stepped into the room, wand drawn and stilled. Before the dying fire, curled up on the couch together were Hermione and Draco. Her head was on his lap nestled up next to his stomach, looking more peaceful than he'd seen her in years. Draco's arm was draped over her stomach, his torso leaning over her with his head lolling over onto his shoulder. His other hand was tangled gently in her hair, a sleeping sentinel.<p>

Harry turned to walk back out the archway just as the blocks ground shut with a thud. He winced but stood unmoving, listening for sounds of them stirring. He sighed when he didn't hear any and turned around. He studied them for a moment remembering a time when these two could barely be in the same room together and now look at them. He sighed before turning, writing a quick note to Hermione and leaving the dormitory.

The grinding of the stones was what finally pulled Hermione out of her sleep. She looked around; trying to determine why the archway was moving when they were both sleeping and she poked Draco in the ribs.

"Draco. Wake up. Someone was here," she whispered, immediately on high alert.

"Hm? Wha-"

"Come on, get up." She sat up and swung her feet off the couch as he blearily wiped his eyes and yawned.

"What are you doing?"

"Looking for something... Ah ha!" She grabbed a piece of paper off the table by the door. Instantly she recognized Harry's handwriting and frowned.

"Who's it from?"

"It's from Harry. _Hermione, just stopped by to make sure everything was alright. See you at breakfast. Harry" _I wonder why he would think everything wasn't alright." Draco shrugged, not really listening, before turning towards the stairs.

"I'm going to get dressed. Then we eat?" She nodded, following suit. 20 minutes later, they came back down and walked together to the Great Hall. They proceeded to the Gryffindor table and sat down opposite Harry who was just finishing his breakfast. Ron was nowhere to be seen.

"Er, morning." Harry said sheepishly.

"Morning. Harry, were you in the common room today?" Hermione asked, sitting down.

"Well yeah. I had to leave that note somehow."

"Why?"

"Well, erm, you didn't show up to lessons yesterday and I didn't know if you'd made up yet so I was worried."

"I told you the password was only for emergencies." Draco gaped at her.

"You told _Potter_ the password to get in there?"

"Of course I did. How do you think he got in? You're a bit slow today, aren't you?"

"Well, in my defense I thought it was an emergency. It's not like you to miss class!"

"How many other people have you told?"

"Harry, don't you think that if there was anything really wrong I would have sent some kind of signal to you?"

"I bet the whole bloody school knows it…"

"Unless you couldn't! Unless you didn't have your wand or something…"

"Should probably start expecting Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws to start barging in there willy nilly."

"Draco, honestly! I only told Harry and that's before we became friends just in case you did actually try to do something to me. And Harry, next time just owl me or something." With that, she started piling her plate with food and ate ravenously.

"Take it easy, 'Mione. It's not going anywhere."

"Well, Draco and I didn't eat all day yesterday and I'm hungry!" Harry smiled at her before rising.

"Well I left my Transfiguration book in my dormitory, so I'm going to run up there and get it. See you later."

"I want the password changed."

"What? Why?"

"I don't want Potter to be able to come in whenever he wants to."

"Harry wouldn't do that!"

"I don't believe that. Either you help me come up with a new one or I change it and you have to guess it."

"I think you're being ridiculous. He's known it all year and has yet to come in uninvited."

"Fine. I'm changing it by myself. Good luck getting in tonight." Hermione rolled her eyes and kept eating her toast.

"Draco, I...Thank you."

"For what?"

"For yesterday. I feel...well I haven't felt this good in years." His hand enclosed around hers and squeezed gently and she knew that he understood.

Later that night, Hermione found herself alone in her common room catching up on some of her reading when the fireplace suddenly came to life with green flames. She grabbed her wand and was quickly on her feet, prepared for whoever came through the floo. The school fireplaces were usually blocked off now, what was going on?

"Hermione, lower your wand." She sighed with relief as Kingsley's voice rang out.

"Kingsley? What's happened?" She kneeled down on the hearthrug, peering into the ashen face of the current leader of the Order. He and Harry owled each other regularly which led Hermione to believe that something very wrong had happened.

"We've caught wind of an insurgence of Death Eaters in the south. There are still quite a few giants who are still on their side and we've gotten wind of a large amount of Death Eaters hiding in the fringe of their communities." Hermione's lips pulled into a tight line, realizing in an instant the gravity of this knowledge.

"This is why you and McGonagall wanted us to keep training even though we were in school, isn't it? Just in case you needed us?"

"As much as I hate to do this to you, you've seen far more than you should have at 19 years old but you're the most accomplished Legilimens since Snape and your proficiency at defense with Occlumency is astounding. We can't afford to _not _use you."

"How long do we have?"

"We're planning on advancing on the location in 3 weeks. We've alerted Minerva already, hence me being able to floo you at all, and it goes without saying that you need to be extremely wary who you trust with this information."

"We've been training with Ginny, Neville and Luna as well. They're not going to let us go alone and honestly, I wouldn't want to. We all work very well together." Kingsley frowned, obviously not liking the thought of bringing more of these child-war heroes back into the fold but seeing no other choice.

"Yes that I recall. Do what you must." And with that, he was gone.

**Thanks for reading! Please review :)**

**XOXO Willow**


	13. Chapter 13

**Here's another chapter, my lovelies. So sorry for the delay yet again :( They'll be coming quicker now. Anyway, enjoy :)**

**Ch. 13**

He was thankful for that fight. Without it, he and Hermione wouldn't be as close as they were. That day that they holed themselves up in the common room forged a bond between them. They started understanding the little nuances of each other's emotions, teasing each other when they got too serious, consoling each other when they got too distraught. What was so unique about them was that they didn't have to say anything. They teased with a glance, the rise of an eyebrow, the twitch of a corner of a mouth. They reassured with a touch of the hand, standing close to the other, a hitched breath. They'd even taken to sleeping in each other's bed to ward off the nightmares they would otherwise have. The only person to really notice the change in their behaviors from earlier in the school year was Harry who, thankfully, never mentioned it.

Hermione had taken to having appointments and meetings and study dates after dinner which left her too tired to do much other than fall asleep at night. She'd been busy all year long but in the recent days, it seemed to increase. Not that Draco asked her about it. He usually had Quidditch practice or his own work he wanted to get done so instead, they did homework and spent time together during the day.

They were writing an essay in the library, racing to get their Goblins Wars facts down before the other when Harry caught up with them.

"Hullo Hermione, Draco." He eyed their papers and smirked. "Working hard, I see."

"Mhm. Can we help you, Harry?" Hermione mumbled without glancing up. He saw Draco's eye flicker towards him for a moment, ensuring his attention.

"Well I was actually coming to tell you that our, er, study group won't be happening tonight." Hermione's attention was pulled from her essay entirely as she frowned at the dark haired boy.

"Really? Why? I thought you had to know the information for an extremely important project."

"Well Ginny, Ron and I have Quidditch tonight and a game on Saturday. We've been neglecting practice as much as we're able and we need to put on a good show."

"Hm, well I suppose. I still don't like it. I may just go and study with Neville and Luna instead while you're all busy."

"That's what they said as well. If you do, the lesson plans are still on the desk. Try to stick to it as well as you can without us."

"DONE!" Hermione looked sharply at Draco who smiled back smugly as Harry walked away laughing. "Oi, Potter! Hold on! I need a witness for this momentous occasion."

"You can't possibly…It can't be nearly long enough."

"May I borrow your wand, Potter?" Harry smirked, handing over his wand as Draco laid it beside his scroll.

"Slughorn asked for thirty centimeters, yes? Here's twenty-seven and a little bit for posterity. Thank you, Potter. Admit it, Granger. I finally beat you." Hermione smiled at the use of her last name, waving as Harry spotted Ginny across the room and scurried off. She'd come to realize that he used it only when he was feeling particularly competitive.

"Yes, well I still think I'll get the better grade."

"Keep dreaming. Come on, let's go do something." They packed up their books and walked up to their dormitory.

"What do you want to do?"

"We could go for a walk."

"But it's snowing!" Draco glanced out of a window as they passed it and, sure enough, snow was steadily falling. He wasn't all together surprised, it was well into November and snow had covered the grounds for weeks. But it was getting closer to Christmas and he'd wanted to go outside for ages.

"You'll be fine. Just put an extra jumper under your cloak."

"Alright, but if I freeze, you're going to have to carry my frozen body up to the dormitory so I can thaw." He chuckled in response. They quickly went up to their bedrooms and layered up. Hats, gloves, scarves, extra jumpers and long johns underneath his trousers were pulled on as she changed into a pair of Muggle jeans.

"Draco!" He walked over to her bedroom, pulling on his dragon skin gloves before leaning against her doorframe. He found her on her knees in front of her wardrobe, digging around in the bottom.

"What's the matter?"

"I can't find my scarf! Do you have it?"

"Why would I have such a ghastly colored garment in my possession? Red is simply not my color, my dear."

"Well I can't find it and I'm not going outside without it."

"You can borrow one of mine."

"I'm not wearing such a ghastly colored garment outside! Green is simply not my color." She simpered, mimicking his voice perfectly. He chuckled and went to his room to pick one up.

"It's either that or have your neck freeze. Come on, it's not that bad." He held out the scarf to her which she eyed warily. He rolled his eyes at her.

"Come on, Mione. Don't tell me you're _scared_."

"I'm not scared, Malfoy. I just don't want people to get the wrong impression."

"And what would that be?" Hermione blushed as she stared at the scarf.

"That we…er…that you and I were…" Comprehension dawned on his face. He gently ran his finger down her cheek before reaching behind her, draping the scarf around her shoulders. He leaned in to lift her hair out of the way and looped it around her neck, fingers brushing the sensitive skin just below her ear.

"And would that be so bad?" He whispered. He abruptly pulled back and smiled at her before grabbing her hand.

"Let's go."

* * *

><p><em>Pfft!<em>

Hermione felt the cold wetness of the snowball Draco lobbed at her slide down the back of her cloak. She turned to yell at him as another one collided with her face.

"AGH! Draco! That's cold!" she sputtered as she wiped the snow off her face. His laughter rang out across the grounds.

"Come on, Granger! You're just going to take that?" She felt another one whiz by her as she smiled. Of course she wasn't. Quickly, she made up some snowballs and charmed them to attack him until they were gone. She doubled over in laughter as each snowball hit him four or five times before they disintegrated. Her laughter renewed as she saw him standing there like a snowman. She was wiping tears from her eyes when she felt a body collide with her.

"You're going to pay for that, Granger!" She landed on her back in the snow and quickly started rolling. Draco's body was pressed on top of hers, holding her close as he threw them down a hill. She squealed in a mixture of displeasure and glee as his laugh rang all around them.

As they came to a stop, she opened her eyes. Snowflakes slowly drifted from the sky towards her, gentle white clouds obscuring the sky. She realized with a start that Draco was on top of her, his weight not unpleasant. Brown eyes met grey, their faces barely an inch away. His face was flushed pink, his breath coming in short gasps clouding between their faces. He'd grown up so much since the war, changed to a man who was barely recognizable. A man she was finding herself growing increasingly fond of. Her gaze moved down his face landing on his rosy lips, parted to allow air in.

"Hermione…" Her eyes met his for a second before she felt his lips on hers. Her eyes drifted shut, sinking her in the sensation. His lips were cold but gentle. She felt the frigidness of his nose pressed into her cheek but found herself turning her head slightly, beckoning him to kiss her deeper. She felt his arms tighten around her as his tongue drifted across her lip. She moaned at the warm touch and opened her mouth to him. It had been weeks since their kiss on the Astronomy tower and she hadn't realized how much she missed it. She tasted the sweetness of his mouth, smelled the sharpness of his skin, found herself craving more. She wrapped her arms around his body as their tongues stroked each other, fanning their cravings of each other into full blown desire. He pulled back from her and she reluctantly opened her eyes. The sensations he caused to run through her body were like sitting in a bed of flame, electricity coursing through her veins and she loved it. Every single second of it, she loved.

Then it was all washed away as a wave of terror gripped at her heart. Her eyes flew open, gasping roughly as she pulled her mouth from his. This was too soon. She couldn't just let him in like that, not anymore. The war was still too real. She was going to be leaving on a mission soon, for Merlin's sake! It was too easy for her to go and not come back if her concentration wasn't fully on what she was being asked to do.

"Draco! Draco, please…Please stop," she whimpered. He pulled away from her abruptly, his eyes immediately concerned.

"What? What happened? Did I hurt you?" He saw the sadness and the panic in her eyes and rolled off of her before pulling her into his arms.

"I'm sorry, Mione. I didn't mean to hurt you." She had to put some distance between them, her war-trained mind running through scenarios to do so without pushing him too far coming down upon one that she hoped would hurt him the least. She took a deep breath, readying herself for what she was about to say, gathering her wits to make it convincing.

"We can't do that anymore."

"But I thought…"

"No. We can't do this anymore. I…I don't feel…this. You're a friend to me, Draco. A very, very dear friend." _Eye contact is key to a lie_, Dumbledore's voice rang in her head. But she almost couldn't keep it. His eyes immediately sharpened at her words knowing at once that they were a lie but faltering, now unsure. Slowly the 'truth' of her words penetrated his gaze as his hands dropped from her shoulders.

"But…that kiss before…and I thought…Oh." Dawning came over his face as his eyes left hers.

"This is why you were worried about people thinking we were together…Because you knew you didn't feel the same way." A lump had formed in her throat, her heart breaking at how much this hurt the boy she was growing to care very much about.

"Yes."

"Right." Hermione felt the tears prickling at the back of her eyelids but refused to acknowledge them, willing them to go away. She wouldn't break character, for that was all this was.

"I still want to be friends with you, Draco." She gently touched his shoulder and he practically flinched at the contact. Her heart clenched painfully as he turned fiery eyes on her.

"_Friends?_" He spat. "You still want to be _friends_ with me? Merlin damn you, I can't just be friends with you! Don't you realize that?"He rose from the snowy ground, anger slowly filling every ounce of him.

"I told you that I've always cared about you, Granger. _ALWAYS._ If you didn't feel the same way, you could have bloody well told me then instead of _NOW_. Now that I've gotten a chance to fall for you harder than my pathetic self already did!"

"You're not pathetic! I care about you too-"

"Just not in the same way." She looked down at her mittened hands as his anger left him and he just stood there completely dejected. Without another word, he walked away from her still sitting form in the snow.

She'd managed to hold it together while he was standing there, feeding her strength with his anger, steeling herself to keep them both from hurting more later on. But she couldn't hold it in anymore. Tears ran silently down her cheeks. This was for the best, she kept telling herself. When she came back-if she came back- she'd make it up to him. She'd explain it all to him.

"Harry I need you to gather Ron, Neville, Ginny and Luna and meet me in the Room of Requirement in ten minutes." Harry glanced up at the silver otter Patronus as Hermione's voice quietly whispered its message to him. He frowned slightly but put his book down and walked down to the common room. The fact that she wanted Ron was what was throwing him the most. He approached the two redheads, kissing Ginny's temple before sitting beside her.

"Hermione wants us all to meet her in the Room of Requirement in ten minutes. Sounds urgent."

"Did she say why?" Ginny's brow furrowed as she looked up at her boyfriend. He shrugged.

"Ron, Neville, she said you as well."

"She did?" Harry nodded at his best friends.

"Sounds serious."

"Yeah it does. Well let's go get Luna."

"Luna too?"

"Sounds like a DA thing to me."

"Might be. Let's go and find out." The group went to collect the Ravenclaw, speculating about the meeting the whole way up to the Room of Requirement.

"Hello everyone." They saw Hermione standing beside none other than Professor McGonagall inside the room that was exactly the one they had their DA meetings in. They immediately stopped talking and filed in quietly. Hermione wore a somber expression, not looking lively or happy in the least.

"Thank you all for coming. I've assembled you together tonight because last night I'd gotten a request from Kingsley. We're needed for the Order one more time." She gauged the reaction of her friends not surprised when none of their reactions changed. Honestly, they'd all been expecting it for some time. Just because they were in school didn't mean that they didn't hear things that went on outside of it.

"He's told me that they got a message saying that there was a small group of Death Eaters residing on the edges of a Giant community that he's planning on moving in on in three weeks. He originally only asked for Ron, Harry and myself but I informed him that we would need the rest of you to complete this mission. I told him that I would inform you all and we would start preparing immediately. Professor McGonagall has already granted us permission to do everything we need to and is only here so she's aware of what we're planning on doing and can accommodate us the best way she can. Harry, care to take over?" Grim faced and thin lipped, Harry started spit balling ideas for their training schedule.

"Well let's first off start with getting our endurance back up. We'll need to do a run every morning before breakfast, I think. I know none of us have really done much since the start of term short of Quiddich, but not all of us are on our House teams. Professor, is there any way some obstacle courses can be set up for us just inside the forest? I assume the Giants don't live in the open so practicing thus would prove insufficient."

"I'll speak with Kingsley and see what we can do. I'm sure it will be no problem at all."

"Right, so we'll do that after our runs and we'll practice deflecting spells when we run them as well. Um, we'll also have to practice with our dueling. So after dinner, we'll come back here and do some practicing for that."

"What about our schoolwork?" Everyone turned to Hermione. Leave it to her to think of homework at a time like this.

"Miss Granger, you will all be expected to keep up with your assignments to avoid gathering suspicion from the other students but will be granted a generous amount of leeway as well as the ability to redo any of it upon your return."

"And if we don't? Return, that is. We're going up against Death Eaters, so it's a possibility, isn't it?" Ginny directed toward their Headmistress. All the students looked at her, awaiting her answer.

"A mission such as this does pose quite the threat to those involved which is why we are giving you as much freedom to do what you must without drawing undue attention to yourselves. But we will still prepare under the assumption that you all will be returning."

"Um, right, well we'll have to review our curses and hexes, Mione and Luna should probably practice those Occlumency defenses you'd developed. They could be useful. And we should get some flying practice in, all of us, just in case we have to do it while we're there."

And practice they did with Harry, being ever the pragmatist. They all bundled up before breakfast each morning and get their physical work outs in. The first day they all met there, they found an obstacle course that Harry requested by the edge of the lake. They had sprints, dodging, leaping over and sliding under logs and the others threw spells and curses to get them used to defending themselves while on the move. Professor McGonagall also informed them that another would be set up to change on their command to vary things within the next few days.

In the evenings, they dueled. They practiced one-on-one combat, with and without wands. _You never know when you'll find yourself facing someone without your wand, _Remus had told them. They practiced wordless spells and had up to four-on-one sessions to quicken their reflexes. Luna and Hermione dueled quite a bit, honing their defensive and offensive Legilimency and Occlumency spells. They usually left their practice area exhausted, beaten up and more than ready for bed at the late hour. Thankfully, Harry had allotted Saturday mornings for Quiddich practice, meaning Luna, Neville and herself could sleep in once a week. Harry, Ron and Ginny weren't so lucky so Hermione took it upon herself to start brewing some Pepper-up Potion for all of them day-to-day but despite his exhaustion, Harry picked up the pace as the days dwindled.

Hermione was grateful of the distraction. Her nights were haunted now, Draco having stopped coming to comfort her in the night. Thankfully, her body understood that the few hours she slept at night were precious and didn't keep her awake. They were back to where they were before they made up after their fight so long ago. He no longer outwardly ignored her, but there was an almost tangible distance between the two people who'd come to depend on each other so much. He became more resigned than he used to be, barely talking to anyone and only showing gentleness to Pansy when she needed someone to care for her.

She still hadn't forgiven herself for what she said to him, the lies she had outright spoken. She did care for him, she'd come to admit if only to herself. He was the reason she threw herself into these practices, working with such fervor she sometimes stayed longer than the others to fine-tune her wordless transfiguration or strengthen her Occlumency shield. Every time she saw him steeled her resolve to make it back and make things right between them again. She wanted him and missed him and with a mission coming up as lethal as this one, she wanted to say things to the people she cared about before it was too late.

There were three days left until they would be off on their mission with the Order and each of the six were sitting in heavy silence, their breakfasts largely untouched. The weight of what was going to happen was finally hitting them. They were being thrown back into the war zone and they had to be prepared. Ginny clasped Harry's hand in hers and Hermione saw them exchange a glance full of tenderness and worry. Neither one knew if the other would be coming back with them. Hermione shook her head and looked around at the rest of them.

"Alright, enough of this." She picked up her toast and started eating, looking pointedly at Ron. Just as she knew he would, he was the first to follow suit, his ravenous appetite getting the better of him. One by one, everyone started eating and slowly chatter started up. Hermione half listened, stealing a glance at the Slytherin table, knowing he wouldn't be there. He no longer ate in the Hall anymore. He didn't have a place to go. Her thoughts were interrupted as an owl landed in front of her, nearly toppling her pumpkin juice, which Ginny quickly righted.

"Thanks," Hermione smiled at her, pulling the scroll of the leg of the owl and it taking off again. All of their names were written on the outside and Hermione glanced up at them, gaze serious.

"What does it say, Mione?" She unraveled the piece of parchment and laid it out on the table between all of them.

Misters Potter, Weasley, Longbottom and Misses Granger, Weasley and Lovegood,

You will be needed in my office tonight at 9 o'clock sharp.

Mister Shacklebolt will be coming to give you some final instructions before your departure.

Headmistress M. McGonagall


	14. Chapter 14

**This chapter will be dedicated to LobsterMobster95. Thank you for your support!**

**Ch. 14**

Hermione and Ginny were sitting in the Gryffindor common room, chatting and catching up before their meeting with McGonagall. Their lives were so independently busy from each other they hadn't gotten to see each other much over the course of the year and now was one of the few chances left before they had to leave. Hermione received sympathy from the youngest Weasley for the actions of Ron, calling him 'a simple-minded prat' and advising her not to worry about him. She also listened to Hermione talk about Draco in excess. Surprisingly quiet, she listened to Hermione talk animatedly about their essay competition, their effortless conversations and watched her friend who was more like a sister to her light up in a way that she hadn't since before the war.

"Hermione, what's going on?"

"I don't know what you mean, Ginny."

"Of course you do. What's going on with Draco?"

"There's nothing going on with Draco." Ginny didn't miss the hint of bitterness in her voice.

"You love him, don't you?" Hermione looked up sharply at Ginny.

"No. I don't love him."

"Who are you trying to convince, Hermione? Me or yourself?" Hermione looked down at her hands in her lap, picking at the side of a nail.

"I can't love him until I come back from this mission. I can't have him worrying about me, waiting for me to come home if I never do—" she held up a hand to stop Ginny's protests. "—which you know as well as I do that it's a very real possibility. I can't have him running through my mind when I'm dueling for my life, Gin. I can't."

"In my experience, the more you tell yourself not to think about someone, the more you do. I know you've been trying to distract yourself with our training. You need to straighten things out with him first, before you leave. Because you said yourself, any one of us might not come back."

The rest of their group gradually came down from their dormitories and at 8:45 they left for the Headmistress's office. They idly chatted the whole way there, slowly but surely stopping before getting lost in their thoughts. Hermione walked behind Ginny and Harry, a small smile playing at her lips as they held hands tightly. She knew Ginny was right earlier, maybe more right than anyone who talked to her. In a way, Hermione envied the precocious redhead her ability to stand strong beside the man she loved through every single kind of task he's risked his life for. Unlike Hermione, Ginny knew the risks and understood that her feelings for Harry would be wasted if she lived in the fear of getting hurt because he wouldn't come back. Instead she stood by him with strength and determination to cherish every moment between and revel in their return to safety each time.

The jealousy blazed within her now. What was so wrong with her that she couldn't even tell the guy she had feelings for that she had them? She even flat out lied to him and said that she didn't feel anything when he looked at her like he could see through her, that her heart didn't skip a beat when he smiled his real smile, that their jokes and stolen moments meant nothing to her. She took a shaky breath as they came upon the gargoyle.

"Persian," Harry muttered with a smirk and they all ascended the staircase and through the door. Only McGonagall would make her password a species of cat. The office looked much the same as when Dumbledore was there except for a few minor changes. The silver spindly instruments were no longer sitting on tables and puffing smoke. Instead were piles of tomes, large and small, scattered about in neat piles. Professor McGonagall sat behind Dumbledore's –now her –desk, speaking quietly with Kingsley as the troop filed in. They each sat in one of six straight-backed chairs before the Headmistress and the head of the Order, waiting for them to speak.

"First of all, we would both like to thank you for the sacrifices you have already made and to extend our deepest apologies for imposing on those sacrifices by asking this of you again," Kingsley began, his deep voice reverberating around the room. Hermione noticed that all the portraits, Dumbledore and Snape's included, were listening intently to Kingsley's speech glancing every now and then at the six young soldiers who'd already seen too much.

"I briefly discussed the nature of this mission with Miss Granger so I'm not sure how much she's had a chance to tell you." His eyes met hers and she took this as an unasked question.

"I've told them everything you told me, Kingsley."

"Which, I must add, wasn't much." Harry spoke up, looking directly in the older man's eyes.

"And that was with a purpose. I didn't want too much to be said in an unsecure location but enough for you all to take the proper steps to prepare yourselves ahead of time. We've gotten an anonymous tip that there is a group of fewer than 10 Death Eaters taking up residence on the fringe of a Giant community in what's officially the Dartmoor National Park, near Tavistock. We currently have many of our members deployed to Cardiff, London and Surrey for various other missions and are too short-handed to take on this mission without putting undue risk on people without you. We're going to try to go in and take as many of them as we can while still avoiding the Giants because as of now, we're unsure who this particular community's allegiance lies with."

"Do we know who to be expecting there?"

"Our sources tell us that Augustus Rookwood may be one of those in hiding with Alecto Carrow and Antonin Dolohov along with several lower level Death Eaters. There's no way for us to know for sure until we get there but these names, at least, gives us a bit of an idea of how we need to proceed. We need to be on top of our game to be able to execute this mission with the fewest potential casualties for our side." He paused, eyes drifting from one young face to the next. These names were targets to them now, expressions hardened exposing the amount of wartime they had seen first-hand. There was no room for emotion on these faces and not even the slightest bit of fear. They were volunteering for this and there was nothing stronger than the heart of a volunteer.

"You will assemble here the day after tomorrow at 8 o'clock in the morning to catch a Portkey to our rendezvous point where you will meet up with myself and a few other Order members I don't know that you've met yet. From there we will take brooms and cover the last bit of distance to the caves. Once we see the location we'll be fighting in, we'll be able to determine our course of action after that. Questions?" Each of the students sat stock-still and shook their heads minutely as they processed the information that they were just given. Kingsley and McGonagall exchanged a glance before she cleared her throat, rising from her seat.

"As I assured you before, your professors have been informed of your absences and you will be excused from your homework and lessons until your return. Now, I think it wise for you all to be off to bed."

**Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think!**

**XOXO Willow**


	15. Chapter 15

**Ch. 15**

Hermione waved to the others as she split off of them to go to her dormitory. Her body drooped as she forced her leaden feet to move along the corridor. She leaned against the wall outside the common room for a moment, gathering the strength to force herself up more stairs to go to bed. Maybe she should just sleep on the couch. That would be easier. Sighing, she opened the archway and staggered into the common room before flopping down on the couch.

And on top of Draco.

He grunted with her weight on him and she screamed, whipping out her wand and threw a curse at him before she could even think.

"_Petrificus Totalus!" _She gasped as she watched Draco's arms and legs snap stiff against his already straight body. He started to slide off the couch as she spoke the counter-curse.

"_Finite Incantatum! _Bloody fucking bugger, Draco. You scared the shit out of me." He sat up, catching himself as she flopped down on the couch beside him. An amused smirk slid onto his face as he watched her breathing heavy with her hand over her eyes as he resumed his place on the couch. Her cheeks had just a hint of pink in them and she hadn't ever looked lovelier to him. He tore his gaze from her and cleared his throat.

"I'm going to use the fact that you cursed me when you came in to ask you a question without reprimand. Why are you coming back so late?" Hermione pulled her hand from her eyes, now narrowed on him.

"Why does it matter?"

"Because you cursed me when you came in. And I'm curious."

"Well it's nothing. I was studying with Harry and Ron."

"What about Lovegood, Longbottom and She-Weasel?"

"What about them?"

"Studying with them too?"

"How did you know I was with them too?"

"I have eyes, Granger. I can see." Her eyes narrowed at him.

"They're my friends too, _Malfoy._ I don't need a reason to see them." He nodded sharply, his face blank of emotion.

"Right, well I guess I'm off then. Good night."

"Draco..." He turned looking at her. She leaned forward on the couch, looking all the world like she wanted to say something to him but instead just smiled.

"Good night."

He nodded briefly before leaving her. She sighed and leaned back on the couch again, hand resuming its place over her eyes. Did she not just tell herself she was going to talk to him? Where was her Gryffindor bravery? Rubbing her eyes, she went up to her room. Now that she was wide awake, she decided to work on her wordless defense. That could use a bit of strengthening.

Unfortunately, her run in with Draco fried her concentration. She sat solemnly on her bed, wishing she'd had the strength to say what she wanted to. Pulling her quill and a bit of parchment to her, she wrote him a letter. Every single thing her heart wanted to say came flooding out of her and onto that paper. An hour went by and still she wrote. Finally, filling two scrolls of paper, did she put her quill down, seal them with a tap of her wand, laid back and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>The whole next day, the six missed all of their classes to prepare. They were back to the magical strength and physical fitness they had achieved before school started at the end of the war. They each could sprint their obstacle courses in under a minute, effectively deflecting every spell and curse that came their way and Harry, Ginny, Ron and even Neville managed to pull off a surprisingly strong Occlumency shield. Hermione was beyond pleased with everyone's progress and dedication. Harry must have been too because he gave them the night to rest before our departure early in the morning. Hermione had the feeling that he wanted to spend the night with Ginny alone but she didn't say anything. She wanted them to have their night.<p>

Everyone but she and Neville went off to do their own things while they got in some last minute practice. The bumbling, clumsy Neville was nearly nothing more than a memory. The Neville that stood beside her right now had the precision to throw a perfect stunning spell over his shoulder while running full tilt the opposite direction. His Occlumency shield was so strong Hermione had to use all her concentration to get something to penetrate it. As the sun sank low in the sky, Neville and Hermione stood beside each other catching their breaths in the frigid air.

"Alright...I think...we've done...enough for...today" Neville huffed beside her. She nodded, hands on her knees and straightened, wincing at the stitch in her side. They had just done a full run of the entire edge of the Hogwarts property under Disillusionment charms. They'd taken to doing so to get used to sensing each other's faint magical aura instead of seeing each other. It took practice, but the team got to the point where their ability to sense each other was so strong, they could be standing a hundred meters apart and still know where each other was. Slowly, the pair walked up to the castle as they regained their breath. They trudged into the Great Hall, wolfed down a light dinner and made their way back up to their respective common rooms without a word. Hermione just wanted to take a shower and go to bed and she knew Neville felt the same way.

She went through the motions; dropping her body into the bath, and leaning her head against the tub as the hot water soothed her sore body. She sat there until the water cooled before she pulled herself out and dried herself off. Her eyes drooped as she wrapped her towel around her body, stumbled up to her bedroom and pulled on some underwear before collapsing on her bed, asleep immediately.

Morning came far too quickly but she had to admit she felt more rested than she had in a long time, probably due to the fact that she had slept more that night than she had in the last 3 days. After checking the time she got up and dressed in dark Muggle jeans and a dark racer back shirt with a black long sleeved shirt over it. She walked over to her vanity and pulled her hair back into a long plait when her eyes fell on the letter she'd written to Draco. This may be the last time she'd be in this room and she'd vowed herself that she'd give it to him. Picking up the scrolls, she stealthily walked over to his bedroom door, hesitating for a second before swinging the door open silently. She walked to the edge of his bed, gazing tenderly down at his sleeping figure. She extended her fingers, brushing stray hair from his face before bending, placing a gentle kiss on his forehead before quickly leaving his room. She shut the door behind her, casting a levitation charm on the letter and left the dormitory as quickly as her watery gaze would allow.

* * *

><p>Draco's eyes flew open, a tear running down the side of his face. He'd dreamt of Hermione again and he felt his heart breaking anew. He'd even dreamt that she kissed him. Furiously wiping the stray tear away, he got up to go to the loo and nearly walked into some scrolls levitating by his door. Tentatively, he reached out and grabbed them upon seeing his name written across them in swirly handwriting. Her handwriting.<p>

Slowly returning to his bed, he quickly tapped one with his wand, revealing the slit where he could pry the letter open and he began to read.

My darling Draco,

I know you're hurt and quite angry with me. I deserve every ounce of it. I hurt you in an unimaginable way and I hate myself every second of the day for letting you believe the lies I told you. No, I didn't mean a word of what I said. If I see you again, I will fully explain everything to you. If I don't return in a fortnight, the second scroll you have will open and it will explain everything that I didn't have the chance to.

Please, don't try to find out where I am or what I'm doing. No one knows except for those with me. Trust me when I say I will do everything in my power to return to you and do all the explaining myself. I know asking you to trust me is a large assumption of your feelings for me but I beg you to do it all the same.

I know right now you're probably sitting with a skeptical look on your face. Yes, Draco, you read correctly. I did just beg you. It's imperative that you put some faith in me. If anyone finds out you're asking questions about where I am, I know they would do everything in their power to silence you or try to get more information out of you that you don't have.

I know that being a Gryffindor supposedly means that you have the bravery to do and say things that other people wouldn't necessarily have the courage to. I'm going to admit to you now that I'm clearly not that kind of Gryffindor. I've been trying to say something to you for weeks, telling myself that I would tell you before I left. Well, if you're reading this now, I already have. And I'm so sorry.

It's funny, I'm perfectly fine walking into a battlefield, dueling people for my life without a second's hesitation because I know it's the right thing to do and I need to do it, but telling you about my feelings for you seems like an insurmountable task. I suppose it's because I'm only good at dealing with facts. Yes and no. Good and bad. Fight or be killed. But feelings reside in the grey area for me. There's no good or bad when it comes to how one feels about another person. There's no right or wrong, there's nothing like that. You can't find the answers in a book. And that's my biggest weakness.

I love you. You heard me, you prat. I love you and I will be fighting for my life to come back and tell you in person. I'm so sorry that I had to tell you like this, being too much of a coward to say it directly to you. But please understand I didn't say it before because I didn't want you hurt if I didn't come back. However this plan backfired when I let you believe what I said effectively breaking your heart. I'm so sorry, my love. You have no idea how much. I pray you'll forgive me someday and we will get our chance to be happy.

I need you to understand something and you have to try to understand and believe what I tell you. Every moment that we've spent together is what's going to get me through this. Knowing, well hoping really, that you'll forgive me and we can have more essay competitions and snowball fights and read together by the fire is what's driving me to come back. You make me so happy, Draco. You made the nightmares go away and you made me remember how important it is to cherish those near me no matter how long we're together. Please believe me when I tell you that. You're the first person to achieve a real smile from me since the beginning of this whole war and I will thank you for that eternally.

I love you. I'll be back soon.

-Hermione


	16. Chapter 16

**My loyal readers, summer vacation has officially started and I will be able to dedicate much more time to this fic. Unfortunately, my other computer has bitten the proverbial dust and I don't have access to the last few chapters of this story quite yet. I'm hopeful that I'll be able to get the hard drive out and everything will be fine with it and I'll be able to finish posting everything. So bear with me, loves. Thank you! **

**Ch. 16 **

The Portkey transported them to a darkened alley behind what sounded like a night club. Wary, the group had firm grips on their wands, concealed in their heavy winter cloaks. Peering carefully out of the alley, they noticed quickly that they were in a Muggle city and quickly transfigured their cloaks to warm, but inconspicuous winter coats.

"Okay, we'll go out in pairs. No undue attention and keep it low profile." Harry murmured, taking Ginny's hand before walking out of the alley to the left. Ron and Luna went next, crossing the street in front of them leaving Hermione and Neville. He offered her his arm before leading her out onto the street.

"Do you see Kingsley?" Hermione whispered, tilting her face up to Neville's.

"There. At the café on the corner." Neville nodded down the street before turning back, making eye contact with Harry briefly, letting him know they'd found him. They casually strolled up to the cafe, arm in arm seeming like a happy couple meeting with a friend for tea.

"Kingsley, how are you?" Hermione greeted. He rose, giving her a chaste kiss on the cheek before shaking hands with Neville. Over Kingsley's shoulder, Hermione watched Harry and Ginny start window shopping as Ron and Luna stood closely together, heads bowed in conversation.

"Very well, and you?"

"Fine, fine. I apologize, we can't stay long. We have an appointment soon with some friends. Would you care to join us?"

"Unfortunately I must decline. I have an appointment at the bank at the far end of the square at 9 o'clock that I can't miss."

"A shame, I assure you. We would have loved your company." Neville draped his arm around Hermione, pulling her close looking like a lover kissing his beautiful companion.

"Two people in the alley beside the bookstore have been watching us. One more following Ginny and Harry. No one on Ron and Luna yet." Hermione smiled demurely before casting a guarded glance at Kingsley.

"Are you meeting anyone here today?"

"Yes, I'm meeting two colleagues from work. You must know them, they're from your department. Astrid Whitcomb and Merrick Shaughnessey?"

"No, I'm sorry they don't ring any bells for me. I'll have to keep an eye out."

"Please do. They should be about any moment."

"Well, dear friend we must be off. My friends and I would like a follow up on your meeting." Hermione smiled as she and Neville rose from the table. A hint of a frown creased Kingsley's forehead for a split second before smiling.

"Of course. Until next time, Hermione, Neville." They nodded at him and walked casually past Ron and Luna.

"Bank, 9 o'clock. Being followed." Hermione murmured out of the corner of her mouth without slowing. Ron coughed once into his hand before putting a hand on Luna's back, steering her in the direction Hermione and Neville just came, ducking into a hardware store down the way from the café. Harry saw Ron and Luna disappear and walked into the toy store he and Ginny were looking into the window of. Neville pulled Hermione close in a 'lovers embrace.'

"Meeting in the alley again? Disillusioned?" Hermione nodded before ducking into an ice cream parlor with her partner on her heels.

"Excuse me, where's the loo?" Hermione called to the clerk behind the counter. The girl pointed to the back of the store and Hermione and Neville brusquely walked towards the back. Once inside their respective bathrooms, they quickly Disillusioned themselves and quietly left the store. She hesitated outside the building, waiting to sense Neville before going off. When she felt the tingle of magic beside her, she wove her way through the throngs of people back to the alley where they caught the Portkey in. She quickly sensed more magic as they came upon the rest of their group.

"H and N," she whispered into the air.

"R and L," Ron's voice murmured to her right.

"G and H," Ginny's voice confirmed in front of her.

"Time?"

"8:53."

"Let's go." The 6 invisible people walked to the entrance of the bank, brushing closely to Kingsley who was standing outside the door. When he counted 6 magical auras, he entered the bank as well. He quickly caught the eye of a young blonde woman standing beside a tall, lean man leaning non-chalantly against a pillar. Seeing him, they pushed off the wall and followed them downstairs. He led them down a flight of stairs to a room that held what Muggles recognized as Security Boxes. Kingsley fiddled with some keys in his pocket, feigning looking for the right one as they waited for the 2 other Muggles in the room to leave. When they were alone, Luna cast a silent locking charm on the door.

"Secured." They each took the charm off and were immediately visible to each other. Kingsley opened a box, pulling out nine miniature brooms.

"We built a passage to get out from down here so we wouldn't have to try to leave the bank to take off," he explained as he passed out the figurines. "I don't know whose attention you've gotten already, but it's there and we're going to be safe rather than sorry later. This is Astrid and Merrick; they joined the order just after you all left for Hogwarts." The group looked at their newest arrivals. Astrid was a petite witch with fine features, obviously physically strong, with a sharp look in her eyes extremely reminiscent of Minerva. Merrick was lean to the point of being gangly with a long face. He looked like he had all the coordination of a toddler. Lifting their hands and nodding in greeting, the group turned their attention back to Kingsley.

They waved their wands over the figurines and they grew to normal size as the Auror revealed a hidden door. They quickly walked through it and Luna took the charm off the room as the door slid securely shut. The troop crept along the dark, winding tunnel quickly and quietly despite the knowledge that they were alone. Kingsley threw his arm out signaling the rest of them to stop.

"I need you all to Disillusion yourselves again. I've already told you where we're going so you know which direction to fly in. When you get above the clouds, you can take the charm off. Wait for each other for no longer than 5 minutes before setting off. This can't delay. Do you understand?" They all nodded as they cast the charms on themselves. He waited until they were all invisible before pushing open the doorway. Immediately, they heard curses being thrown.

"_Sectumsempra!"_

"_Petrificus Totalus!" _The two curses hit the man in front of them simultaneously, throwing him back into the tunnel. 8 invisible figures pressed themselves against the wall.

"_Hold.__" _ Harry hissed. Those who raised their wands to retaliate froze wands at the ready. Two people in dark cloaks made their way into the tunnel, peering at Kingsley.

"NOW!" Harry called. 2 stunning spells, 2 petrifying spells, a binding spell and a disarming spell hit Kingsley's assailants and they both dropped to the floor with a loud thud. Astrid and Merrick leaned over Kingsley, casting healing spells to stop the bleeding and the counter-curse for his petrifying curse as Neville and Ron picked up the two spare wands, pocketing them for later use. He picked himself up off the ground, wincing at the freshly healed gashes over his skin and motioned for them to take flight.

Once they were up in the clouds, they revealed themselves to each other and waited for all nine.

"Where's Ginny?" Harry asked, looking around, getting a frantic look on his face.

"Calm down, Harry. I'm sure she's with Astrid," Luna said, noticing the new blonde's absence too. Thirty seconds ticked by, waiting anxiously for the two girls to show up.

"We can't delay this any longer. We need to go." Kingsley said.

"No. We wait for Ginny."

"Harry, please be reasonable. We can't break from this schedule."

"NO!" he roared. "WE WILL WAIT FOR HER!" At that second, the two girls burst through the clouds followed by three flashes of red, green and purple light. Immediately, the rest of the group jumped into action, flying off in different directions before swerving around. The flash of curses being thrown at them were just barely dodged forcing them to do barrel rolls and dives.

Hermione glanced over her shoulder to try to see how many were pursuing them but couldn't get a good look. She turned forward as Ginny cut across her path forcing her to pull up to avoid hitting her. Flying high above the rest, she saw they were being chased by 4 people in dark cloaks, her friends flying around like a swarm of bees, dodging curses left and right.

"_STUPEFY!"_ She screamed, aiming at the figure gaining on Ron. She watched the figure crumple and teeter on their broom before falling and tumbling through the clouds. She watched as Harry cut across Neville as he cast a cutting curse behind him, hitting another person causing them to drop their wand, swerving dangerously before falling back to retrieve their wand. Suddenly, Luna was hit with a curse, she drooped forward on her broom and started to slide. Pushing her broom into a sharp dive, Hermione leaned against the handle and flew forward. Luna was struggling to sit up, trying to force herself to hold on, but she didn't have the strength. Hermione was 100 yards away, the wind and her blood preventing her from hearing anything, eyes watering as she willed Luna not to fall just yet. She watched the blonde's body slide off the side of her broom and start to plummet to the ground. Almost there. She urged her broom faster, watching her hair twisting around her as her body twisted in the air.

"_LEVICORPUS!"_ Hermione called out and Luna's body simply stopped. Breathing an audible sigh of relief, she flew past her bloodied body, pulling her onto her broom before resuming her rapid flight to safety. Now she was much below everyone else who didn't seem to notice what happened. All except one. Hermione watched as one of the two remaining broke off from the group and started throwing curses her way.

_Incarcerous, _she thought, casting the silent binding spell to herself and Luna, safely attaching the unconscious girl to the broom and Hermione's own body before leaning forward, swerving and picking as much speed up as she could. The extra weight of another person slowed the broom significantly forcing Hermione to be more creative with her flying. She quickly steered her broom into a tall cloud and abruptly doubling back, rejoining the group. She cast a Disillusionment charm over herself and Luna before occupying the air just above the others. Her fingers inched their way up Luna's neck, pressing down on her artery. Her heartbeat was weak as her head lolled back on Hermione's shoulder. She whispered a healing charm over her friend, hoping that they would get to the ground soon so they could properly examine her. She looked down at her friends and their pursuers, watching as Ginny set a Bat Boogey Hex on one of them causing him to swerve into the other. While they were tangled up, Merrick cast a binding spell on them, causing them to be stuck together. She smiled as Ron petrified them and then proceeded to direct a rude hand gesture toward them.

"Where are Hermione and Luna?" Ginny called out sporting a bleeding gash on her cheek and side and a tear in the sleeve of her jacket.

"I dunno. Neville, you alright?" His nose was bleeding and his leg was hanging limp as he steered his broom around.

"Yeah, I'b fide. We need to find Herbione and Luda."

"I'll check below the clouds," Ron suggested wiping the blood from his forehead, Disillusioning himself before ducking below. Hermione could feel Luna moving a little bit, moaning in pain. Flying down between Neville and Ginny, she took the charm off as her broom wobbled.

"She got hit and fell off her broom. I tried to heal her a little but we were getting chased and I couldn't do a lot." Ginny moved her broom directly beside Hermione, brushing Luna's hair back looking at her face. Her lips were turning blue from the wind and her blood loss and was trembling slightly.

"Kingsley, we need to land somewhere! Luna's seriously hurt."

"We're almost there. Touchdown in 5 minutes."

"Luna may not have 5 minutes Kingsley!" Hermione bellowed. She and Ginny did their best to warm her up, casting warming charms on her praying it would hold her over until they could land.

"Here, Gindy. Gibe her this." Neville had pulled a small vial out of his pocket and handed it over.

"What is it?"

"Blood Replenishing potion. Madam Pomfrey gave me a kit for everyone, you know just in case."

"Neville, you're brilliant!" Hermione exclaimed before looking around at the rest of the team. "You have more, right?" He nodded at her as she tilted Luna's head back a bit and opened her mouth as Ginny tipped the potion down her throat. Ginny's hand rubbed along her throat, coaxing the potion to go all the way down.

"I don't know what else we can do right now Hermione. We just have to hope she's strong enough," Ginny murmured tightly, looking at Luna with a worried expression while gripping her side painfully. Hermione nodded, wrapping her jacket tighter around her limp body before urging her broom forward again.

Time passed by lethargically, Hermione checking Luna's pulse every few minutes. The Blood Replenishing potion helped a bit, her pulse was stronger now than it was, but it was still thready. After what felt like hours, Kingsley Disillusioned himself, everyone following suit quickly. They descended quickly, landing in a copse of trees before taking the charm off.

"Ron, help me." He quickly dismounted his broom and hurried over to Hermione who was hovering just above the ground. Hermione released the binding spell between her, Luna and her broom as they gently lowered their friend to the ground and got to work. She'd been hit with a slashing curse, ripping her jacket and clothes before slicing through her body. Hermione and Ron charmed and spelled her until she was as put together as possible, bright pink scars left on her body barely holding the gashes closed. Neville made his way over to them clumsily and handed over another Blood Replenishing potion and a potion for pain as he ate the reverse end of a Weasley's Wizard Wheezes Nosebleed Nougat. Hermione had never been so grateful for Fred and George as she was at that moment.

Hermione's gaze wandered over the rest of her group. Astrid was making her way over to Neville to tend to his leg, reversing whatever curse incapacitated him and attempting to heal the wounds he'd sustained. Harry was getting a burn on his arm mended by Merrick while Kingsley was looking over Ginny who had gotten dangerously pale between her side and head gashes.

"Luna, wake up. Come on, wake up." Neville was stroking her face as Luna's eyes fluttered, groaning.

"What happened?"

"You fell from your broom. Hermione caught you. We healed you as best as we can but Madam Pomfrey's going to have to have a look at you when we get back to the school. Can you stand? We need to move." Luna nodded, clutching Hermione's outstretched arms and pulled herself into a standing position. She hissed at the tightness of her newly healed wounds, leaning heavily on her friend. When she tried to take a step, Hermione barely had time to wrap her arms around the blond before she collapsed to the ground.

"Kingsley, she can't do this. She's too weak. I think we need to make camp for at least a night so she can regain her strength and we can regroup." Hermione held Kingsley's gaze before his gaze roamed over the rest of their team.

"Okay. But just a couple of nights. We can't afford to stay in one place for too long and risk getting found out."

"I can put up wards that Harry, Ron and I used last year when we were hunting Horcruxes."

"When we find our location, get on that. Right then, we have to move. The Giants are off in that direction," Kingsley pointed behind Hermione and Neville. "And the cave we're told the Death Eaters are in is that way." He pointed back the other direction beyond Harry and Ron. "We're going to make camp here, Hermione's going to put up the wards. We're going to be here for as short an amount of time as humanly possible so we can get the job done and get out of here. There's no need to chance these bastards getting wind of us and relocating."

The remainder of the night was spent setting up tents, wards, administering potions, applying bandages and resting. Those with minimal sustained injuries cared for those who couldn't. They quickly set up a guard schedule and bunkered down for the night.

The next two days flew by in a blur of healing and potion administration. The parcels Madam Pomfrey gave Neville only went so far and before long, they were running dangerously low. Because none of them were healers, there was only so much they could do for their injured companions before they came to the conclusion that they were going to just have to fight as is. Luna could walk on her own, Ginny was as healed as she could be, Neville regained use of his leg and Harry's burns were all but gone. They were just going to have to fight in the condition they were in. It was now or never.

That realization hit everyone in the same moment that Hermione started taking down the wards around their campsite. They could die within the next few hours. They had to have enough heart and fighting spirit to compensate for the injuries and physical weakness they now had to contend with.

They were going to take these Death Eaters down. Or die trying.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello my lovely readers! I come bearing gifts of another chapter! This is a good one, if I do say so myself :) I'd also like to let you know that I will be going off to camp until August and won't be able to post anything whilst I'm there and I have yet to get the rest of the chapters off my other computer so I wouldn't even be able to enlist my sister to post them for me. I apologize for the unseemly wait and thank you so much for bearing with me. **

**Anyway, on to the story! Enjoy!**

**Ch 17**

The forest was eerily quiet today. It was like the animals knew something was going on. They'd all hidden away, disappearing into their holes in the ground or nests in the trees and all was silent. Like ghosts, three dark figures crept along the forest floor, not making a sound. The one in the front clearly leading the group, motioning silent directions to the two following. If you looked carefully, you could even see two other groups of three darting from shadow to shadow, advancing upon the mountain face looming ahead of them. On their leaders' orders, you saw nine figures spread out, standing alone with 25 feet in between each one. They stopped advancing, looking from one to another awaiting their next move.

Hermione bent down, picking up a stone, gently tossing it ahead of them, sensing a magical barrier. She watched as the stone disintegrated with a loud crack. She murmured the counter curse for the barrier ahead of them and waited. She looked at Luna who was murmuring sensory spells under her breath. After a moment, she met Hermione's gaze and nodded, indicating they were good to go. Hermione in turn glanced at Kingsley who motioned for everyone to advance with caution.

In front of Hermione and Luna was what looked like a crack in the rock that they knew was a cave large enough to house at least two giants. Separating into their pairs, Hermione and Neville hid under a pine tree with low branches, obscuring them from view. She grasped his hand and squeezed it in comfort before turning her attention back to the mouth of the cave.

Out of the corner of her eye, she watched Ron levitate two small fireworks in front of the cave, putting them down a small distance away. Hermione and Neville exchanged a glance and a small smile as he lit them. The Weasley twins were becoming an extremely important part of this mission, slowly but surely. Fred would have been proud. She quickly put her hands over her ears as the fireworks started exploding. Brilliant flashes of color and sparks flew in every direction, creating a ruckus that could be heard a mile away. As the flames died down, they peered out of their hiding spots hoping to get a reaction. Seconds ticked by with nothing.

All of a sudden, green and red flashes came bursting out of the cave. Neville pushed Hermione down to the ground as a red spell hit the tree above them. Hermione cast a protecting spell over them just as branches started falling from the pine. Hermione and Neville rolled over into a crouching position, wands held at the ready. 6 Death Eaters had emerged from the cave, throwing curses into the hiding places of their friends.

"They don't know we're here. We need to do something to distract them." Neville nodded in agreement. Hermione zeroed in on the assailants attacking Harry and Ginny.

"_Incendio!"_ She whispered, smiling when their robes burst into flames. It was enough of a distraction to allow Harry and Ginny to get out of their spot and start throwing curses of their own. Hermione looked over to Ron and Luna and saw Neville had used a blasting curse to knock the Death Eaters off their path.

"We need to get out there." Hermione nodded.

"On three. One…Two…THREE!" They burst out of the tree at that moment, throwing curses and hexes around them.

"_PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!_" Hermione called, aiming at the back of a Death Eater dueling with Luna. The blonde girl gave her a look of gratitude as she crumpled to the ground.

"Luna!" Hermione made to move over to her when Alecto Carrow stepped into her path.

"Mudblood. Long time, no see, hm?"

"Hello Alecto. I thought you were in Azkaban by now with your putrid brother."

"MY BROTHER IS DEAD!" The crazed woman screeched. "And now it's your turn. _Crucio!"_ Hermione dodged it easily, throwing a binding curse in response.

"I think you're losing your touch, Alecto. I've never known you to miss before," Hermione taunted. The older witch's eyes burned with fury as Hermione sent a blasting hex at her. Alecto flew back into the air and landed in a pile on the ground.

"_Incarcerous! Stupefy!_" Hermione left her lying on the ground, bound and frozen before running over to Luna.

"Luna! Luna, are you alright? Come on, Luna open your eyes! Come on, darling. Open them!" Hermione hovered over her friend as her eyelids fluttered.

"Luna! What happened? What were you hit with? You must tell me, I have to heal you." The blonde sucked in air sharply, coughing a little, eyes drooping.

"Behind—" Hermione cast a protecting curse over the two of them as a spell ricocheted off of them.

"_Wingardium Leviosa_." Hermione moved Luna so that she was beside a tree on the edge of the battle so Hermione could see over it as she looked after her friend. She pulled a piece of mandrake root out of her pocket, putting it into Luna's mouth.

"Come on, chew it. It'll heal you a bit, I promise. Keep chewing, you've got to get it down." She pulled a vial of phoenix tears out of her pocket that McGonagall collected from Fawkes, pouring a few drops into a large gash on Luna's side. Immediately, it healed itself and Hermione continued to search her friend's body for more wounds. She soon noticed that more and more Death Eaters were coming out of the cave, there were now at least 12 fighting her other friends. She bit her lip knowing what she had to do but tried in vain to come up with a different solution. Grimacing, she gathered her strength and focus, casting a Fiendfyre curse into the mouth of the cave. She watched as it burned farther in, smoke pouring out from the top. This would stop the others, if there were any, from coming out. Closing her eyes for a moment and taking a deep breath, she collapsed the mouth of the cave. When the Fiendfyre finished chasing the humans left in there, it would simply burn out inside the mountain.

"Luna, you must eat that. I know it tastes awful, but you have to. I have to help the others. I'll be back for you. I promise." She cast a protecting spell and a mild disillusionment spell over her whimpering friend before turning back to the battle before her. She watched as Astrid and Merrick dueled back to back, as Ron used the two wands he had to curse and shield at the same time, as Neville and Kingsley each got backed into their own corners and Harry, protecting Ginny. Every one of them was bloodied and battered, looking as though they were on their last leg to stand on. Her friends were getting tortured, hurt, she couldn't deal with this.

And something inside her just snapped.

"_CRUCIO!" _She screamed, pointing her wand at the Death Eater advancing on Harry and Ginny. She smirked as he crumpled in agony, screaming and writhing on the ground as Harry and Ginny moved to capture him. She turned her attention from them and pointed her wand at one of the Death Eaters on Ron.

"_Imperio!"_ She used all her concentration on that one spell, effectively capturing the mind of one Alecto Carrow. How she'd gotten free, Hermione didn't care. It only mattered that she was the one in control of this heinous creature now. She had an evil smile on her face as she ordered her to attack Augustus Rookwood, revenge tasting sweeter than ever. She could sense Alecto trying to throw off the curse but Hermione's willpower and concentration was stronger. She strengthened the bond and watched as Alecto killed her ally. She silently gave her the direction to keep fighting the Death Eaters and then herself as she cast a _levicorpus_ on another before dropping him sharply.

"_Incarcerous! Crucio! Sectumsempra!" _Hermione's mind whirled with rage and the desire to protect her friends. She didn't see anything other than who she was cursing. She didn't hear anything but the sound of her curses hitting their marks and her victim's pained screams.

Then she felt the burn of a curse hitting her body from the side. The air rushed out of her lungs as she felt the curse slice through her clothes and into her skin. She felt the warm wetness of her blood seeping down the side of her body as her knees buckled and her skin felt as though it were set alight. She turned her head, watching as Antonin Dolohov sneered, his wand making slashing motions through the air.

"_Sectumsempra!_"she said firmly. The man screamed in agony, the man who caused her and her friends so much pain. And Draco. She watched as the man who stood by and let Draco's mother be murdered fell to the ground in a puddle of his blood.

"_Crucio!" _She said as Merrick advanced on the screaming man, binding him and petrifying him as Hermione released the curse.

Exhaustion washed over her. Her hand shook as she let her arm fall to her side. She realized she couldn't feel the lower half of her body and could feel excruciating pain from the parts of her that weren't numb. A pained cry escaped her lips as she fell back onto the ground, her muscles already starting to spasm.

"Hermione!" She tried to respond only to have pained screams come out instead. The pain was increasing now, crippling aches deep in her bones, paralyzing muscle spasms throwing her out of control. Merrick leaned over her, hand on her shoulder to still her thrashing as his trained eye roved her body.

"Come on now, Hermione. Calm down. I can't look at you if you keep moving like that." Hermione tried to stop moving but every time he touched her she screamed.

"Broken ribs, nasty slashing curse, you'll need to have your arm and leg looked at on this side. Okay, Kingsley! We need to get these kids back to the castle now!" Hermione started to lose focus as her eyes fought to stay open. Her friends. Where were her friends? Hermione turned her head towards where Luna was hidden.

"Lu-Luna...don't...leave...Luna." Merrick leaned closely to her mouth as she mumbled them out between moans. His eyes sharpened as he looked around. Sure enough, the blonde witch was missing from their midst.

"Where is she, Hermione? Where is Luna?" She felt his hand on her face as he tried to get her to focus. Luna? What was a Luna? All she could think about was the unbearable agony she was in then the name permeated her brain. Her friend was hurt and only she knew where Luna was. Hermione tried to move her arm, pointing in the direction of the Disillusioned body.

"Tree...Disillusioned..." She whispered as her eyes fell closed.


	18. Chapter 18

**Ch 18**

Minerva McGonagall sat at her desk, pinching the bridge of her nose as she waited for news of the troop of fearless students she'd sent out with Kingsley. She understood the danger that these children were in and she couldn't help but hate herself a bit for allowing them to go. There should have been other people to go in their place. They shouldn't have had to do this again. They had already seen too much. Her gaze drifted up over Dumbledore and Snape's sleeping portraits.

_Why did all of this have to happen? You two would have found another way…_

Her attention was suddenly pulled from her morose thoughts as several loud cracks sounded in her office.

The soldiers were back.

* * *

><p>The Hospital wing was quiet. With it being nighttime, all the students were asleep and keeping out of trouble. Since the end of the war, not many pranks and jokes were made that caused any real need for them to visit.<p>

Poppy Pomfrey, usually asleep by this hour, was far too systematic and nervous to be asleep. She knew where the Golden Trio and their friends had gone that night and she knew they all wouldn't come back unscathed. She'd spend the majority of the last week brewing a large supply of calming draughts, dreamless sleep potions, Skele-grow and potions to help with pain. She, with the help of Professor Sprout's greenhouses, had made up burn plasters and antidotes to the standard slew of poisons and curses they might encounter from Death Eaters and on a whim, she started brewing some more powerful ones.

She was just gathering bandages, ensuring that each of the 6 carts she'd placed by her beds were fully stocked with all her medicines as a tabby cat Patronus came bounding into the wing.

"They're back. We're on our way. It's serious," Minerva's voice rang out. Poppy took a sharp breath as she pinned her hair up with a well practiced hand and pulling her apron over her dress.

* * *

><p>Draco was sitting frozen on the couch in the common room he'd shared with her, his fingers gripped tightly around her letter to him staring into the fire. It had been the longest four nights and five days of his life.<p>

If she really thought he wasn't going to try to find _some_ information, then Hermione was much thicker than he'd originally thought. The moment he'd finished reading that letter, he'd dressed and practically ran to McGonagall's office.

"_Where is she?" He said as he strode into her office. The Headmistress' sharp gaze was on the frenzied Head Boy._

"_Where is whom, Mister Malfoy?"_

"_Hermione and Potter and Weasley and all of them YOU KNOW BLOODY WELL WHO I MEAN!"_

"_You will not take that tone with me, Mister Malfoy, if you please!"_

"_I know she's gone somewhere and I know it's dangerous. She's practically left me a 'farewell-I'm-off-to-die' letter this morning. I'm going to find out one way or another and I know you certainly don't want attention drawn to their absence but let me assure you Professor that I will not hesitate to start asking questions. I want to know where she is." McGonagall's stern eyes pierced his, his chest heaving but remaining unblinking. He was strong when he needed to be, hell Voldemort lived in his house and he was tortured for most of his life by his father, and with Hermione's life in jeopardy he would stop at nothing._

_Minerva saw the fear in his eyes. He was genuinely concerned for her safety and she knew better than to think he wouldn't ask questions if she refused him answers. She'd already sent six students into a battlefield tonight; she wasn't going to threaten the safety of any more._

"_She, Misters Potter, Weasley, Longbottom, along with Misses Weasley and Lovegood went to help on an Order of the Phoenix related task. Highly dangerous, highly classified. I trust you will be so kind to keep this to yourself?" He nodded sharply and she continued._

"_There is much about this that I cannot tell you. That is fact and nonnegotiable. I can tell you that some of them may return extremely battered. You must have noticed the six of them have been occupied as of late. That's because I've given them permission to use whatever faculties they deemed necessary for them to fully prepare themselves for this task."_

"_When are they coming back?"_

"_I cannot say. I'm under the impression that if I get no word from them in one week then I'm to dispatch a small group of Order members to search for them and in a fortnight, I'm to report them Missing in Action to the Ministry and they will send an Auror task force to do a full investigation." Draco felt the blood leaving his face as he sank into the chair in front of her desk. They remained in silence for a while, McGonagall gauging his reaction and Draco processing everything he'd just been told._

"_I want to be informed when they return." McGonagall raised her eyebrows._

"_Oh? And why is that?" Grey eyes pierced into hers and she couldn't help but feel slightly disconcerted for the first time from the gaze of a student._

"_Because I love her." _

Draco rose from the couch quickly, grunting in frustration as he began to pace. How was he supposed to sit like this in this limbo of waiting? He ran his hands through his hair before slamming his fist into the wall. This was _insanity_!

"I've taken them to the Hospital Wing. We may need your assistance. Come quickly." Draco's attention was drawn to a pearlescent cat that had just bounded into the room. His heart leapt into his throat as he seized his wand off the table and ran full tilt out of the common room.

**I know, I know I'm a terrible person for leaving you with such a cliffhanger of a chapter for the whole summer. [: I promise that as soon as I get back, I'll post the next one. Patience, dear ones. I'll be back soon.**

**Love,**

**Willow**


	19. Chapter 19

**I'm back! And I have my other computer fixed so I now have access to the remainder of the chapters of this story! I know I said August and I'm sorry that it's almost the end of September and I'm just uploading now. I just moved to another state so things have been a bit crazy for me. Thanks to all of you who've been the epitome of patient and loyal readers. I have a couple of other ideas in the works right now, so there will be a lot more from me! Enjoy these next few chapters! **

**Love,**

**Willow**

**Ch. 19**

"Poppy, I need your immediate attention on Miss Lovegood and Miss Granger." Minerva called out as Kingsley laid the limp blonde on a bed close to the door followed by Merrick with the brunette on the next bed over. Luna was nearly devoid of color, her skin cold and her heartbeat barely there. Hermione on the other hand, was weakly thrashing and spasming, moaning in pain and bleeding profusely though obviously unconscious. Immediately she looked at the tall Auror and started giving him orders.

"Give them each two vials of blood replenishing immediately. We need to get Lovegood warm now and give her a dose of Skele-grow as well. Her leg doesn't look good. Potter, bring Longbottom over here! Merlin, what have you done to your face? Sit down there. Weasley, stop moving or you'll do more damage to that leg than what's already done! Your sister will be fine, now lie back now! Listen everyone," She looked around the room at the wounded children scattered around her. They were all bloodied and pale, Neville and Ron having broken a leg and an arm each, Harry's face covered in blood from various cuts, Ginny gripping her side as she got sick into a basin Astrid was holding for her, pulling her hair back. Merrick and Kingsley stood over the unconscious forms of Hermione and Luna, tending to them as best as they could.

"I want each of you; yes every single one of you, to take two blood replenishing potions and one pain potion. I want those who have full ranges of motion to help clean up others. Kingsley and you," she pointed at Merrick. "You'll have to stay with Granger and Lovegood. They'll need it the most. You there, give her an anti-nausea potion, see if she can keep it down and get some water in her body. Quickly now!" the nurse turned to Minerva.

"Can you look into broken bones and start dosing out Skele-grow? I'm going to start setting them so they can heal properly." Minerva nodded as Poppy walked over to Neville.

"Let's see here, love what have you done to yourself?"

"It's not nearly as bad as it looks, Madam Pomfrey. I promise you," Neville wheezed, his eyes squeezing shut in pain as she laid him back on the bed.

"A likely story, I'm sure. Here now, take these." She held the two potions to his mouth, coaxing them down his throat. He grimaced at the taste but swallowed them all the same.

"_Bloody hell!_" Poppy turned and saw an extremely pale Draco Malfoy skid to a halt in the doorway of the Hospital Wing.

"Malfoy, if you're just going to stand and stare you might as well be off back to your common room otherwise get in here and start cleaning people up. Start with Potter." She turned back to Neville, starting to set his arm and leg after the pain potion had started to take effect. Draco walked over to Harry who was gradually growing paler as his blood started dripping down his jacket.

"What in the name of Merlin happened to you?" Draco murmured before picking up the potions beside his bed, uncorking them and handing them over. Harry swallowed them in one gulp each, making a face before wiping his mouth on his sleeve.

"Fucking Death Eaters. There were more than we thought." Draco picked up the cloth out of the basin, muttered "_Aguamenti_" before starting to wipe the dried blood off Harry's face. The blonde boy muttered a basic healing charm and the bleeding stopped. He consumed himself into the task of getting all the blood off the brunette to keep himself from looking around. He saw Madam Pomfrey bustle over to Ron whose bed was across from Harry's, pulling and pushing limbs so they were aligned properly followed by McGonagall administering the bone re-growing potion and apparently a dreamless sleep potion because soon both Ron and Neville were fast asleep.

"You fucking Gryffindors are too brave for your own good." Draco muttered, paying careful attention to the area around the now bright pink line of the freshly healed gash. Harry snorted, glaring mildly up at him.

"Well someone had to do it. We knew we couldn't count on you Slytherins."

"But did it have to be her? Really, Potter. Why did she have to go with you?" He chanced a glance over his shoulder and quickly returned to Harry. He briefly caught a glimpse of a blonde witch working quickly over Hermione with McGonagall, faces grim. Her body had given up on the violent and painful looking spasms and now lay limp and unmoving.

"Do you really think she would have stayed even if I told her to?"

"…That doesn't mean you couldn't have tried."

"You don't know Hermione like I do, Malfoy. She never left my side when we were hunting for those Horcruxes. Ron even left at one point, but never Hermione. I could have ordered her to stay but she would have laughed in my face and gone anyway." Draco pulled Harry's glasses off his face, wiping down the side of his nose and along his cheekbone.

"Where's Ginny, Malfoy?"

"She's a few beds over. That blonde witch is taking care of her."

"Luna?"

"No, not Luna. She was hurt, remember?"

"Right. Where is she?"

"For crying out loud, Potter. Who? Ginny or Luna?"

"Guna...Linny...er...Gerluninny..." Draco frowned as the Harry's eyes started to drift shut.

"Potter, you're acting more ridiculous than usual. Were you hit with something?"

"My back. I got hit trying to get Neville to Apparate back here. Couldn't be soo terious, huh?" Harry chuckled weakly as his eyes started to lose focus and his body swayed.

"No, not too serious at all," Draco muttered as he caught the boy by the shoulders as he slumped forward. "Here, lie down there. On your stomach, you idiot." He positioned the now lethargic boy with his face just over the edge of the bed, placing a basin below his face. If he was hit with what he thought he was, he was going to need it there.

"_Diffindo,"_ Draco said, tapping the shirt and robes on Harry's back. The cloth split down the back and he carefully pulled the shirt back, grimacing. Angry, red lines crisscrossed over the skin of this boy's back. They were dry and cracking, toxic purple webs splaying out from them.

"Madam Pomfrey, I need you over here now," Draco shouted over the din in the room as Harry started retching. Glancing down, his fears were confirmed. The basin was covered in a black, tar-like substance that was dripping from Harry's mouth. Draco had been in the presence of the first wizard to use this particular curse. It took about an hour to really take effect but it worked on adrenaline. The more adrenaline in the victim's system the longer it took for it to become outwardly obvious that there was something wrong but the worse it is. And from the looks of it, Potter was in deep water.

"That's not good, is it Malfoy?" Harry murmured before coughing up more of the substance.

"Very astute of you, Potter. You should be a healer." Draco replied, placing the cool, damp rag on the back of his neck. The nurse quickly appeared by Draco's side, gasping in horror at the sight of Harry's back.

"Oh my, alright, Malfoy I need you to go into my office, collect the jar containing the pink salve in it and then get the pearly blue potion out of the cabinet above my desk, quickly now." Draco took off quickly, fixing his gaze on the door, not allowing himself to see Hermione or Luna's ominously limp form or Ginny's weak, trembling, retching form. After gathering two vials of the potion and the salve, Draco hurried back to Madam Pomfrey.

"Good, now I need you to get these into him, Malfoy. Can you do that?" He nodded before kneeling down beside the heavily lidded boy.

"Hey Potter. I have some more potions for you to take. They'll make you stop getting sick." Harry forced his eyes up to the blonde's face. His eyes were getting red and purple shadows were forming under them. Draco knew that he needed to get these in him and fast.

"Come on, Potter. Open up." Draco uncorked the vial and looked up at the nurse. With the help of Madam Pomfrey, they turned him so he was on his side to make it easier for him to take the potions. He helped the dark-haired boy hold his head up as he put the vial to Harry's lips and tilted the liquid down his throat, small bits at a time. The brunette coughed and sputtered, his throat not cooperating as Draco started massaging his throat to help him get it down.

"There you go, you big baby. That wasn't so bad. Just a bit more, almost done. Good, good. Keep going." Draco murmured to the boy who was once his enemy. The nurse was quickly spreading the salve along his back, whispering charms to strengthen the power of it. Once Harry had taken one vial, Draco noticed his eyes becoming less red, the shadows becoming less pronounced. After the second vial, Harry's energy seemed thoroughly depleted as his eyes slid shut. Draco eased him back down onto his stomach, his face over the edge of the bed, just in case. Taking a deep breath, Draco vanished Harry's sick with a wave of his wand and turned to face the other three patients.

He saw the petite blonde witch with Ginny holding her hair back as she continued to weakly heave into the basin she held. A tall, lanky wizard and Professor McGonagall were putting potions into Hermione's mouth, pressing on her chest, muttering complex incantations over her spasming body, her frame lacking the energy to do much other than weakly twitch. His stomach twisted unpleasantly as he turned his gaze to Kingsley and Madam Pomfrey over Luna. The nurse was pumping the small blonde body full of blood replenishing potions, casting warming charms and fixing a respiration charm over her before stepping back. Draco stared wide-eyed as he saw Hermione cough up blood as Madam Pomfrey's attention was drawn to her. Sapping the last of her energy, Hermione let out a blood curdling scream before falling back lifelessly. He felt the blood rush out of his face and he gripped the end of her bed in a white knuckled grip. Bruises were blossoming on her skin and he watched, horrified as Madam Pomfrey and Professor McGonagall resorted to Muggle means to keep her heart beating.

"Malfoy, get out of here! We have enough patients without you becoming one too!" Draco felt hands pushing him away from the bed as he came out of his daze.

"Go and help Ginny, Malfoy. She'll do well with your help." He nodded and wandered over to the redhead.

"Couldn't keep down the anti-nausea potion, huh?" He asked shakily, trying to clear his mind. He glanced into the basin, noticing the sick tinged with just a bit of red. He grimaced, reaching for another anti-nausea potion, an internal healing potion and a sleeping draught.

"S-sod off M-Malfoy," Ginny spat as viciously as she could before heaving again into the basin and whimpering. Draco gently gathered her curly red hair into his hands, casting a binding spell around it so it was off her neck before applying a cool cloth to the back of it.

"It's alright, Ginny. You'll be fine. Take some deep breaths. I don't want you to listen to anything but my voice. It's very important you focus on only me. Good, breathe, good. You're doing fantastically, love. I told you you'd be fine. Just keep breathing. Good." Draco kept his voice low and calming, rubbing slow circles on the ginger's back as she took deep shuddering breaths. Occasionally, her body moved to heave and a few tears ran down her face as she whined in pain but Draco never changed his tactics. His voice remained the low, smooth sounds that slowly calmed her hysterics enough to swallow the anti-nausea potion and the internal healing draught. He carefully guided her to lie on her side her face positioned the same way as Harry's. Her breathing was still hitched and he heard her draw a sharp breath when he touched her ribs.

"Broken, I think. Here, take Skele-grow before you fall asleep, yeah?" Draco motioned for the nurse to come over and check her ribs. She nodded and handed Draco a draft of the potion who fed it to the quickly fading girl.

"Harry…"

"Harry's fine, Ginny. He's going to be just fine. He's resting now which is what you need to do as well."

"Take care of him."

"I'll not leave him alone for a second."

"Thank you…" she whispered before falling into her blissful sleep. Draco's gaze lingered on the spirited girl now lying weak in her bed. His eyes moved around the room, taking in the broken bodies of his classmates.

Silence fell upon the Hospital wing as six figures slept in the beds. The five adults and one student sat heavily on the unoccupied beds, rubbing sore shoulders as their gazes lingered on those they just tended to. None of them said anything, none of them having anything to say. The weight of what happened here, of what they were all forced to do, was pressing them all into silence.

Luna and Hermione were both resting under respiration charms and warming spells. They would both need to be monitored closely for the next few weeks. The rest of them were sleeping peacefully, their pain going unfelt from the various potions they'd just taken. Draco finally allowed himself to go back to Hermione's side, taking her hand in his as tears welled up in his eyes.

"Did you at least get the fucking bastards?" he asked, his eyes never straying from the pale face of the curly haired girl who'd become his world.

"Every single one of them."

"Good."


	20. Chapter 20

**Ch. 20**

Kingsley, Merrick and Astrid left the next morning to file the paperwork and answer questions at the Ministry about the raid. They would have to file injury reports through the school and the Ministry to ensure that none of them were accused of causing these injuries. Professor McGonagall had to go and make her own reports were filed correctly, unable to skew them without raising suspicion.

"Poppy, I don't think it would be wise of me to leave you all alone with this many critical patients, despite your overwhelming skill. Mister Malfoy, would you be so kind as to stay with her until everyone's taking care of themselves?" He readily agreed, eyes tearing up in relief. He didn't want to leave Hermione's side for even a moment and the Headmistress had seen that.

Neville, Ron and Ginny woke up first. Madam Pomfrey instructed them that they stay another night but didn't meet much resistance. Their best friends were in this room, fighting for their lives long after the battle had stopped. They wouldn't be going anywhere.

Ginny gingerly moved to the side of Harry's bed as her eyes took in what happened to his back. It wasn't nearly as red anymore; the purple spider webs fading but the cracks were still there, now slightly oozing beneath the pink salve. Her hand covered her mouth as tears escaped from under her eyelids. She started trembling as she tenderly touched his unscarred skin, choking back a sob. Ron was with her, his expression grim as he looked down at his friend. Her tears soaked the shoulder of his robe and his strong arms gathered her to him. Draco went into the potions cabinet and brought over a calming draught, handing it to Ron to give to his distraught sister. He persuaded her to take the potion, sitting her down in a chair beside Harry's bed, holding her hand firmly. Neville had made his way over to Luna's side, holding her hand against his mouth as he watched her. The quiet beeping of a charm tracking her heart rate was steady; the gentle whooshing of the respiration charm blew through the room. Draco sat beside the other unconscious girl, laying his head on her shoulder. He smelled the faint scent of her shampoo and the sweet tang of her skin as tears started to burn behind his eyes.

"Why did you have to do this, huh? Why did you have to go play hero again? You've done it enough, Hermione. You've proven yourself and you've done your part. Let someone else have their chance to prove themselves for a change. You can't outshine everyone forever, you know." His hands shook a he brushed a strand of her hair out of her face before placing a small kiss high on her cheekbone. He drew a shuddering breath as he swallowed thickly.

"A-and you can't leave me. Do you hear me, Hermione Granger? You can't leave me alone again, okay? If you want to know why then you have to get your arse back here so I can tell you to your face. Do you remember when we sat in the common room for an entire day and we just talked that whole time? I reckon that's the first time you've ever skived off classes in your life. I told you things that I've never told anyone before. You saved me. I can't do this without you, Hermione. I just can't so you have to come back. You have to. Please, angel face, please come back." Tears were streaming down his face now, his choked whisper coming out in thick rasps. Draco pinched his eyes closed as a quiet sob escaped his lips. He opened his eyes a touch and looked at her beautiful face.

She was pale, so much more so than natural for her and it tore at his heart. He laid a hand on her forehead, tears coming harder when he realized how hot her skin was. He extended a shaking hand to the basin of water sitting by her bed, wringing out the cloth and wiping it across her brow and her neck in an attempt to cool her burning body. His eyes took in the bruises that covered her arms and the cuts healing along her cheekbone and arms. The side of her body that had sustained the most damage was expertly wrapped in bandages that needed to be changed twice a day.

Draco's shuddering breath caught in his throat. This wasn't right. This girl lying on this bed wasn't his Hermione. His Hermione was so strong. She could cut anyone with her intelligence and sharp tongue, she could write an 18 inch long essay in 3 hours, she had these eyes that sparkled every time she smiled and this way of knowing _everything_ in a way that was almost infuriating but oh so charming and she could breathe and laugh and move on her own and being bound to this bed was just _so _not her—Sobs raked his body now as he clutched her hand in his. He sniffed hard, trying to keep his tears at bay when he felt a strong hand on his shoulder.

"She'll be alright, Malfoy. She's a fighter. She's not going to just give up on us." Draco looked up at Ron before looking away, tears coming harder. Ron cleared his throat before sitting beside the blonde boy.

"Look Malfoy, I'm sorry. Mione's never been wrong before and…I can see that she loves you. Really loves you. Loves you in a way that she'd never be able to love me. And that's okay because at least she loves someone who loves her just as much back. She'll be taken care of with you, I know that now and I can come to accept that." Draco looked over at the redheaded boy who was gazing at the girl before them with such longing and love in his eyes that he was willing to walk away from her, romantically, because he knew she'd be happy with someone else.

Draco put his hand on the other boy's shoulder giving him a smile that was more like a grimace before turning back to the girl they both loved.

Harry was eased off of his sedation after three days. Madam Pomfrey didn't want the fragile mental health of her other patients to be any further compromised by seeing him in excruciating pain. She monitored him closely, making sure to do twice daily full system scans. She didn't want him to have any organ failure when he did finally wake up.

The first time his eyes opened, Ginny had wept on sight. The redhead leaned on her brother's shoulder as she clutched Harry's hand before turning on him and beating him with her fists threatening him within an inch of his life if he ever scared her like that again. He simply captured her wrists in his hands and pulled her against him, crying into her shoulder whispering his apologies. After his happy reunion with four of the six teammates, he had Ron and Ginny assist him over to sit between Hermione and Luna's beds. His eyes fell on these two girls, brilliant witches who had put their lives on the line to help finish what he'd started. His heart broke at the state they were in and tears came to his eyes.

"How long have they been like this?"

"Luna was found at the battlefield like this. Hermione apparently Disillusioned her and healed her a bit before casting protecting charms over her before fighting again. Hermione's been like this since we brought her back. No one really knows what she was hit with but it really tore her up on one side."

"Does anyone have any idea how long they're going to be like this? I mean, they've improved right? They're going to be okay?"

"It's really too early to tell, Harry." He looked at Hermione, his sister and best friend.

"I should have made her stay."

"She would have hated you for it." Harry looked up at the rough voice coming from the other side of her bed. Draco looked exhausted, like he hadn't slept or eaten in days. His eyes were fixed on Hermione's face as if he were willing her to open her eyes and tell him she'd be alright. His eyes flickered up to Harry's. They were dead, no spark of humor or happiness. His world was lying on the bed in front of him unable to breathe on her own.

"She would have hated you and resented you forever if you'd made her stay here and returned injured like you did. She would say that if you'd let her go with you, she'd have been able to protect you and you wouldn't have been able to live with yourself if she thought that way about you."

Harry rose from his chair, slowly moving to Draco's side before pulling the blonde boy into a fierce hug.

"She will be alright, Draco. She will wake up soon and will start telling us all what to do. Just wait and see."

The days stretched on slowly melting into weeks and the girls progressed. Their heartbeats got stronger and they were taken off the respiration charms. Now all that was left was for them to wake up.

Ron, Ginny, Neville and Harry no longer had any excuse to stay in the Hospital Wing every day and were forced to go back to their dormitories and attend their classes. But they returned every day during their breaks, holding the girls hands and bringing food to Draco who, despite the threats he'd received about not being able to graduate on time and expulsion, never left Hermione's side. Madam Pomfrey took pity on the boy and allowed him to shower in her private quarters so he could return to her quickly but it was all she could do to get him to eat.

"Draco Malfoy, you will do her absolutely no good by starving yourself. I will not allow you to stay here if you're bound and determined to ignore your own personal needs." Only when she threatened to send Hermione and Luna to St. Mungo's where he wouldn't be able to stay all day did he heed her requests.

Her bruises had healed by now. Her cuts were just pink ghosts on her skin yet she still slept. It was just the curse she was hit with, everyone said. Its effects wouldn't last forever, just until the bandages were no longer needed. But to Draco, this was forever. This ridiculous waiting and not knowing, he just wanted to grab her by the shoulders and shake her until she woke up. Instead, he laid his head down by her hand and cried.

"Don't cry, love...I'm alright." His head snapped up faster than lightning and sobbed in relief. Her brown eyes were fixed on his, a small smile playing on her lips.

"Hermione..." He choked out, his gaze drinking her in like a man drinking water in the desert. She looked like an angel, relief washing through him so fast he could barely breathe. He put his hands on each side of her face, sitting on the edge of her bed as he pressed their foreheads together.

"Mione, I was so scared. It's been weeks, woman. How dare you make me wait like that? Malfoys never wait."

"Well...it was about time...you learned." He laughed weakly as he closed his eyes, tears slipping between his eyelashes onto her cheeks. The effort she was exerting trying to talk was making her out of breath but seeing his face was more worth it than she could say.

"You still...have to tell me...why I had...to come back..."

"You heard that?"

"Of course I did...I'm Head Girl...I hear everything...Now stop changing the subject...and tell me."

"Because I love you, you brave, brilliant, thick headed, insanely reckless, heroic girl. I love you so much I don't know what I would do if you were gone. Don't ever do that to me again, Hermione, you hear me? Never, ever again."

"Okay. I promise, darling. I'm not going anywhere." He pulled her tightly to his body, her head nestled into his shoulder as he continued to cry and rocked her.

"Draco? Oh, Merlin, Draco what happened?" Ginny rushed over to the blonde boy, Harry and Ron hot on her heels fearing the worst.

"Hey Gin. Long time, no see." For the second time in three weeks, Ginny Weasley was reduced to tears.

"Oh, you're awake! Oh Hermione, thank God you're awake." Draco moved away from her, but holding onto her hand tightly.

"Not for long. I'm so tired."

"Go to sleep, love. We'll be here when you wake up again." She smiled, squeezing her friend's hand before closing her eyes and falling asleep.

**And the saga is almost complete. Only 1 (or 2) more chapters left. I just want to say thank you to all of you for reading this, giving me amazing feedback and staying on with it even through my horribly long absences from this fic. I have a couple of other ideas and story lines in the works that I'm really excited about so keep an eye out! **

**Love,**

**Willow**


	21. Chapter 21

**Ch. 21**

Hermione and Luna wound up spending another week in the Hospital wing recuperating after they had awakened, much to the happiness and pleasure of the rest of their team. Their progress as a team, according to Madam Pomfrey, was remarkable. She'd heard stories of other witches and wizards with injuries that matched theirs that never fully healed from all the magical damage. They were lucky, she'd said.

But what they felt was far from luck. Harry, despite the salve and potions he took on a regular basis, would awake some nights screaming in pain from the scars on his back. Ginny would occasionally have waves of burning tension flow viciously through her body right before retching, sometimes for as long as an hour. Luna was still very frail, tiring on the stairs to her classes and sometimes not being able to move. Hermione had reactions like that of the after effects of the Cruciatus Curse; painful muscle spasms that doubled her in half, pressing the air from her lungs sharply.

The lot of them visited the Hospital wing twice a week for a salve to minimize their new scars but some of them just couldn't be magically healed. Harry will forever bear thick, welt-like scars crisscrossing his back. Luna's skin would be marred with the white indented lines from her curses. Hermione's skin on her arm, leg and side would forever be twisted like those from severe Muggle burns.

Despite everyone's reassurances, Hermione knew better than to think that their absence would go unnoticed by the rest of the school as well as their new appearances. Admittedly, their robes hid most of their new injuries but there were scars on hands, necks and faces that were open for everyone to see and despite their desire to keep them private, the extent of their scarring was soon widely known. Upon their return to their classes, rumors started flying about. Hermione overheard a third year Ravenclaw telling a Hufflepuff in inconspicuous whispers that they all had cursed each other in a bonding ritual, much like a cult. Ginny had been cornered by 3 angry girls, accusing her of mangling Harry's body to keep him for herself. But the person who may have been in the most danger was Draco.

Hermione was widely admired in the Wizarding World, her beauty only adding to that within the walls of Hogwarts. When students saw the bright pink, angry twists on her hand and arm blame was immediately thrown at the Malfoy heir. Draco'd already received 3 boxes or cursed sugar mice (his favorite), 6 dungbombs slipped into his bag in class and was cursed 18 times since Hermione and Luna left the hospital wing. Currently, he and Hermione were sitting in the now extremely familiar Hospital Wing with Madam Pomfrey fussing over an inexperienced slashing curse he got walking from Herbology back to the castle.

"This is absolutely ridiculous. This is the third time we've had to come here this week," Hermione muttered under her breath. Draco hissed sharply as Madam Pomfrey applied a salve to the gash on his arm before looking back at his now girlfriend beside him.

"It's not that bad. Just a Ravenclaw with a crush. At least he didn't know what he was doing, that's all I have to say!" She grunted in assent, smiling when he leaned over and kissed the tip of her nose.

"Don't worry. I've been through worse."

"I'm finished, Mister Malfoy. Keep those bandages clean and dry, I'll see you back here in a few days to make sure they're healing properly. Off you go."

"Thank you Madam Pomfrey." He shrugged his shirt back on as Hermione gathered their bags. Hand in hand, they made their way to their dormitory as Hermione went on a long tirade about people who assume things.

"This is absolutely ridiculous. This is supposed to be a safe place. We're supposed to be protected here and we get more curses thrown at us day to day here than anywhere outside of the castle walls. What student has the gall to curse another based on a situation they know nothing about? And attacking the people who had no control over it. It's absolutely mind blowing."

"They just think they're defending the people who need it," Draco said soothingly as they entered their common room, setting their bags beside the sofa.

"Yes, well they're attacking the people who have been defending them for the last two years! What makes them think—" She was silenced by his lips pressing softly against hers, his arm wrapping around her waist as he pressed himself against her. She sighed softly as her body melded with his and her lips parted for his tongue's entry. Her fingers tangled amongst blonde locks as she tilted her mouth for better access. Too soon, his lips broke away from hers as he pressed a soft kiss against her forehead.

"They mean well, Mione. You can't fault them for that." She snorted in a very unladylike fashion.

"Since when did you become a beacon of support for mutual understanding between houses? You hate people in general." He smiled, brushing her hair behind her ear and kissing her nose gently.

"I guess you're rubbing off on me, love."

"Hm. About time too, Malfoy." The corners of her mouth quirked up in a gentle smile as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders, pulling her close.

"I love you, Hermione." She wound her arms around his waist, nestling her face into his chest.

"I love you too, Draco."

"Hermione, you know, we graduate in a couple of weeks and you know I don't have any ties to England with my parents gone. And you've been telling me how much you've wanted to travel the world. What would you say to going away with me? We could go to Egypt and see the pyramids, to Bangladesh, Taiwan, China, Singapore, all those far off places you've been dying to see. Anywhere you want to go, let's go there."

"Oh, Draco that sounds wonderful! The only problem is my parents would never allow me to travel around the world with you. They would want us married first, you know that."

"Yeah I know." She raised her head, looking into his eyes, frowning in suspicion.

"Well why did you ask if you already knew?"

"Because the question is still relevant."

"How?"

"Because I plan on you being my wife before we set out." She pulled back from him a bit, eyes wide as she tried to comprehend what he said.

"You what?" Her hand flew to her mouth as he knelt down before her, pulling a silver and ruby ring with little diamonds encircling the stunning stone.

"Hermione, darling, I love you with all my heart. I don't want to live another moment of my life without you by my side. I swear I will protect you from all the dangers of this world, cherish you with all the adoration I have for you and go to any means to ensure your happiness for the rest of my days. All I need to hear from you is yes." He grasped her hand, touching the ring to the tip of her finger as he looked up at her with all the hope and love that anyone would be lucky to see. Through the tears in her eyes, she threw her arms around his neck, knocking him to the floor and kissed him deeply.

"Of course I'll be your wife, Draco. Nothing would make me happier." Beaming like fools, Draco slipped the ring on Hermione's left hand, kissing her fingers before kissing her mouth so softly it made her want to weep. He felt the spattering of wetness on his cheeks as she let her tears flow out of sheer exaltation.

"I'm the luckiest girl on earth," She murmured against his lips. He tightened his arms around her, savoring the feel of her body pressed against his, her lips coaxing his to play along, her tongue gently brushing against his lip. His hand slipped into her hair holding her to him as he felt her fingers tangling amongst the strands at the base of his neck. She made the quietest of whimpers as her breasts brushed against his chest causing a bolt of heat to shoot through his core and landing in his loins.

He brought his other hand up to her jaw, running his fingers along her soft skin, gliding down her neck to her collarbone, reveling in the goosebumps that erupted along the creamy expanse and her fingers that just pulled him closer. Before he knew it, her legs were on either side of his knees, pressing her core against his quickly hardening cock. A deep groan was pulled from him as she gently ground herself against his pelvis. He could feel how warm and wet she was even through three layers of clothing.

Her fingers found the collar of his shirt, tugging the knot of his tie down and quickly undoing the buttons at the top. Her lips moved along his jaw and down the side of his neck, nipping and sucking sharply then soothing the reddened skin with her tongue. He felt her little teeth against his collarbone which brought his erection to steel-like firmness, aching to be buried balls deep into this woman above him. He pulled her robes off her shoulders before getting to work on her own tie and buttons, craving to see her skin, her breasts, her nipples, everything that she was. He wanted to feel, mark, taste, touch the goddess before him who had agreed to be his.

His. She was his.

Draco pressed his palm against her exposed breast, hand roughly dragging across her nipple causing her to arch into him and moan against his lips. He pulled her shirt off of her shoulders as she was shoving similar white fabric from his. They broke their kiss for a moment to allow them to rise to their feet before Hermione launched herself at him, pressing their bare torsos against each other and wrapping her legs around his waist. His arm came around her waist pinning her to him as he groaned, feeling the dampness of her knickers against his abdomen. His cock swelled to painful proportions as he swiftly made his way toward the bedrooms. His feet took them up the stairs, pausing on the landing between.

"Yours or mine?" Her lips were swollen and reddened, eyes glassy with desire and her breasts heaving as she drew in air. It took her a moment to comprehend his question before glancing at both closed doors.

"You pi—ungh!" Her eyes rolled back in her head as his teeth grazed over her pulse point, his tongue doing sinful things to the spot that could make her weak-kneed had she been holding her own weight. Another cry of desperation came from between her lips as his fingers closed around a taut nipple, pinching roughly, twisting slightly, soaking her panties with sheer lust.

"Choose quickly, kitten otherwise I will be forced to take you against the wall right here."

"Yours," she gasped out as his fingers played her like a piano, pulling, stroking, firing lust and want through her very soul. He grinned against her neck as he walked her over to his bedroom door. But instead of opening it right away and walking through, he pressed her back flush against the wood, grinding his erection against the drenched knickers that were tormenting him so.

"Do you like this, dove? Me, pressing against you, giving you a bit but pulling away and making you wait for it? Writhe and moan and _beg_ for it?" His fingers moved to her breast again, gently stroking the softness of the mound, his lips claiming hers as she shuddered in ecstasy. Her eyes drifted shut as both of his hands moved to her nipples, leaving her legs the only thing holding her up. He looked down at her, taking in the beauty of her abandonment.

"Oh god, yes Draco! Please, don't make me wait any longer." Smirking that trademark Malfoy smirk, he heaved her off the door before pushing it open.

"Oh kitten, you'll wait as long as I want you to wait." Placing a tender kiss on her nose, he let her drop onto his mattress. She landed with a little squeak of surprise before he was upon her again, kissing her with a desperation that only a man who'd been denied for months could possess. She clawed her fingernails deep into his shoulders, his hands gripping her ribcage, pressing and pulling her as close to him as possible. Their tongues danced across the other's as one of her hands entangled itself into his hair, a desperate sigh escaping her lips. His hand gripped her hip, his erection grinding into her belly as her leg came up around his waist. The kiss broke at that moment and their eyes met, their chests heaving.

"Okay. Maybe we do this at your pace." Hermione laughed as she pulled him back down into a kiss. Her fingers went to his belt, undoing the buckle and making quick work of the button and zipper. Propping himself on his elbow, Draco reached around and pulled the zipper to Hermione's skirt down and quickly slid it off in the same movement that he used to pull his own trousers down. As he stood by the bed, Draco's eyes followed the curves of his fiancee's body from the smooth lines of her neck, down the rounded lusciousness of her breasts, across the plane of her abdomen to the swell of her hips. Her whine of frustration brought his eyes back up to her face and a smirk graced his lips as she unclipped her bra and slid her panties down her legs. And there she was, completely bare to him.

He was obviously too overwhelmed by her to do what he needed to and the thought of that brought Hermione more pleasure than it should have. In another quick movement, she sat up and stripped him of the tiny scrap of clothing that were his boxers. His erection sprang out toward her, its length and girth surprising Hermione and made her mouth water at the same time. She tore her eyes away from it for a moment and met the burning silver gaze watching her from above.

"Take me."

His lips were ravenous against hers as he pulled her body against his before leaning them both back onto the bed. Her legs cradled his hips flush against hers, his fingers plyed her nipples causing bolts of heat to strike her core. She whimpered against his lips, arching her hips to get him to where she wanted him to be. His fingers left her breast, caressing down the side of her body before sinking deep into her wet sheath. She cried out as his fingers delved deep within her, pleasure coursing through her body. His lips closed around her abandoned nipple, sucking hard as his thumb caressed her hard, swollen clit. Her hips arched beneath his hands silently begging him to just get on with it. Finally frustrated with his seemingly endless patience, she gripped his wrist and pulled his hand from her.

"I want your cock inside me now." Their lips met with bruising force, her hand moving his swollen head to her dripping lips. He flexed his hips forward, her lips parted and her eyes widened.

_Perfection._

Tight and warm and wet. The most perfectly snug fit in the history of the universe. Draco'd been with his fair share of women before but none like this. _None like this. _Her cunt held onto him, sucking him deeper within her as he pressed himself flush against her. His length prodded that sweet spot within her as she let out a sigh of completion. His girth filled her just so, long enough for her to feel it against her cervix in an almost painful kind of pleasure. He gently pulled himself from within her, immediately missing the feel of her around him to the point where he thrust himself back in in a beautiful reconnection that left them both moaning.

She threw her head back with every dive he took within her. His hands came up and gripped her shoulders as his hips moved harder, faster, shifting them both farther up the bed. She felt his teeth against her collarbone, lips teasing the flesh there, tongue laving the bruises he was creating. Her hips arched up with every upthrust he made as he hit every single sweet spot within her. His fingers gripped her breast, his hips moving faster and faster. The little moans coming from her mouth made him drive into her harder knowing she was so close. _So. Close. _

"Draco, oh Draco I'm going to come. Don't stop. For the love of Merlin, _don't stop!"_ The ball of fire within her was expanding, fanning into a blaze. She was on the precipice, about to tip over.

He stopped.

Her breath caught in her throat.

"Come with me."

His hips drove forward, harder, faster, deeper than before.

Her back arched, her eyes closed, her lips parted.

She came.

He followed.

The orgasm they had together was the most powerful of either of their lives. He could see nothing but white. She felt as if she were falling off of a cliff. They were caught up in the pleasure, the desire, the sheer magnitude of their bliss wiped out everything else from their minds. It didn't matter that she was scarred. It didn't matter that he was broken. This was all there was. And it was beautiful.


	22. Chapter 22

**And here it is. The long awaited ending of this story. It's been a long time coming and I can honestly say that I'll miss this story. It was "My First" real chapter story. I learned a lot from writing it and I hope to continue with some of the other ideas I have.**

Thank you guys for all the wonderful comments, the hundreds of likes and favorites and follows. You've really encouraged me to keep going and proved to me that my writing is something that other people actually like to read. So thank you :)

Anyway, here's the epilogue of the whole thing. A little insight into what happened to Draco and Hermione in the years following Hogwarts.

Enjoy!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
>Through the rest of the year, they kept their engagement quiet. There were still too many rumors for them to really feel safe openly confirming their relationship. They only told the people who were the closest to them.<p>

The ceremony was beautiful. Draco spared no expense, giving Hermione the wedding she'd always dreamt of. He took her to the St. Tropez, saying their vows as the sun set over the ocean. Afterwards, they partied long into the night, wine ever pouring, their friends and family laughing and having a grand time. Their honeymoon was spent at La Villa Mauresque sipping champagne on their private balcony and indulging in the pleasures of their new married life. Neither ever could have been happier, neither imagined they would be blessed with this kind of completion and joy found in the other. Neither knew they could love as deeply as they loved the other.

Their love only deepened when their son, Orion and daughter, Aiya were born.

"Orion, come along my darling. The train leaves in an hour. Aiya go and get your shoes, please sweetheart. We're late." Hermione swept her hair up into a twist at the nape of her neck as she made her way to the kitchen where Draco was calmly sitting with his tea and newspaper. She gave an exasperated sigh after adjusting her earring.

"Well you're no help, Draco. How am I supposed to shuffle them out the door if you're sitting here dallying?" Silver eyes met hers over the Daily Prophet in his hands, his signature smirk climbing up the side of his face.

"I was just waiting for you, love."

"Waiting for me to what? Lose my bloody mind?" Her back was to her husband as she hastily made herself a cuppa over the sink when she felt the heat of him press against her back.

"No, Hermione. I was waiting for you to set the children off to get themselves ready so I could sneak up behind you, wrap my arms around you, kiss that sweet spot on your neck that makes your knees weak. Maybe even take you hard and fast against this counter if you allow me." His hand caressed her hip, caressing her abdomen as his hand snuck up her torso, tweaking her nipples through her blouse as his teeth grazed the tendon below her ear. She gasped sharply, leaning her hands heavily on the counter as her eyes fell closed.

"Draco please. We have to get to King's Cross."

"We have two and a half hours before last call and it only takes a moment to get there by floo. There's plenty of time, love and I can't wait any longer." She leaned back into his chest as he ground his hips into hers, his erection prodding the small of her back.

"You know exactly what to do to drive me mad, even all these years later."

"That's why you married me. Because I know how to drive you just mad enough." His hand slowly drew up the back of her skirt revealing her smooth thighs bit by bit.

"Mum? Where're my trousers?" They both jumped a bit, looking around before straightening Hermione's skit.

"They're hanging on the rack in the laundry room, love." Her honeyed eyes met the lust filled ones of her husband for a moment before he swept her up into his arms and carried her to the pantry, closing and barring the door behind him.

"Now, wife, I shall take you against this wall until you come so hard you scream." His lips met hers in bruising passion, fingers agilely undoing the buttons covering her from collar tucked into her prim skirt, hastily pushing it off her shoulders and exposing her lace clad breasts. One hand of his pushed her skirt up without thought as her fingers worked on the buttons of his own.

"No knickers? You dirty girl," he thrust two fingers deep into her warmth curling his fingers up to press into that sweet spot that always makes her sigh breathily into his ear. Her hands gripped at his belt, pulling it off roughly and shoving his boxers down his thighs. He moved to push them down farther but she grabbed his wrist.

"Leave them. I want you NOW." With a cheeky grin, he thrust straight into her stealing her breath and making her head fall back against the door. With one arm wrapped around her lower back, her leg thrown over it he buried his face into her neck, tendrils of hair that had come loose brushing against his face. His teeth nibbled her neck as his hips set a frantic pace. He grinned as her hips slammed into the door, her breasts heaved with each breath she took, her lips parted as she sighed in ecstasy.

And he knew exactly what to do next.

With a slight arch of his back, his long cock started rubbing along the front of her right along the sweetest part. She cried out, nails digging into his shoulder blades as she felt herself near her precipice.

"Oh Gods, Draco! Draco, I'm going to come. Ugh, you feel so good!" Sweat beaded on his brow, her walls tightening their hold on him making him groan.

"That's it, baby. Come for me. Come with me, Hermione. Come now!" With a final, juddering thrust, he felt her fall off the edge. Her walls collapsed around him, squeezing him in perfect, blissful completion. He felt himself lose control, thrusting harder, faster as he released deep and hard into her, filling her with his essence, claiming this woman as his once more. He stilled, allowing them both to come down from their high, caressing her cheek with his palm and kissing her gently.

"Every day, you get better and better." Hermione smiled from beneath heavy lids as she pressed her cheek against his temple.

"I'll accept the fact that you just called me old because you just gave me one of the most fantastic orgasms ever," she murmured, sighing a little as he slid his softened member out of her. Gently, he lowered her feet to the ground before reaching for the napkins she kept in there. She started straightening her clothing as Draco kissed her forehead.

"I didn't just call you old! I'm saying you've been acquiring more and more skill as the years go on." Quickly, they wiped themselves clean, straightened each other's clothing and made their way out to their children, her eyebrow arched as his face pinked ever so slightly.

"Keep talking, cowboy. You're just digging yourself a bigger hole here." He tried for a few more moments to correct his statement, only to find himself suffering from foot-in-mouth syndrome. He just couldn't say anything right today. With an exasperated sigh, he threw his hands up and went to retrieve Orion's trunk from upstairs. When he returned, he saw that Hermione and Aiya were already ready to pop through the Floo. She pressed a kiss to the top of her son's head and leaned over to Draco, whispering in his ear.

"Don't worry, my darling. You can make it up to me when we get back." With a wink and a kiss on the cheek, she stepped into the fireplace and was gone. Her husband ran a hand through his hair and glanced down at his son.

"Remember, Orion. If one of them drives you absolutely mad, hold on to her. Bloody hell." And with that, he and his son followed suit.

**And there you have it, kids! Thank you for reading and following along. Keep an eye out for some new stuff and the completion of some other older stuff!**  
><strong>Love,<strong>  
><strong>Willow<strong>


End file.
